


Fated

by Diamondame, Melmoland



Series: gypsy [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Infinite (Band), NU'EST, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Archaeology, Butterflies, Complicated Relationships, Ghosts, Grim Reapers, M/M, Multi, Not Really Character Death, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychopomps, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - M/M/M, Unicorns, alternative universe, boys touching weenies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 62,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondame/pseuds/Diamondame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoland/pseuds/Melmoland
Summary: sometimes death has a funny way of connecting people





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this took me forever to write and now i have a muse that helps a lot  
> you can kinda see in parts where my writing style changes too

Prologue  
He could honestly never recall a time that they actually called him. Aside from that time in the 70’s when they were pretending to be human, and that was on the phone, but Luhan always knew when they wanted him.  
“What do Larry, Moe, and Curly want now?” Luhan asked himself.  
“We want you to stop talking to yourself.” One of them said. He always saw the past clear as day so he needed his brothers (… Luhan thought they were brothers even though they didn’t look anything alike) to watch after him. He preferred the name Sungmin.  
“And we want to tell you what we saw in your future.” The brother in charge of the present said. He used the name Hyukjae.  
“We?” the last brother (in charge of seeing the future) scoffed, “you live in two-second increments. The one you were just in and the one you are currently in.” He went by the name Donghae.  
They liked Luhan and he couldn’t fathom why. It was his job to take souls places. He was the universe’s least popular chauffeur service.  
He watched the three men argue about what they do with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow. They finally remembered why they had called for the psychopomp.  
“Oh … right …” Donghae said.  
“We think you’re lonely,” Sungmin said. “... and you need some excitement in your life.”  
“I’m fine,” Luhan assured them.  
“The fates don’t think so,” Hyukjae said.  
The brothers were the only ones who could communicate with the fates. If they were ever alive, they must have long ago been driven insane by this … gift.  
Luhan waited patiently for them to start talking again.  
“You will know who they are.”  
“They will quickly endear themselves to you.”  
“They?” Luhan asked.  
“Two of them,” Donghae said with a pleased grin.  
“At the same time?” the redhead asked.  
They all looked at Donghae. “Two separate incidents … but you’ll feel it in your gut. You will be their salvation as they are yours.”  
“… Right.” The redhead tapped his foot impatiently, looking for further clarification.  
“What are you waiting for?” Sungmin asked.  
“Go on.”  
Luhan rolled his eyes and went to the surface with a mumbled ‘whatever’.


	2. death is just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its taken me a couple years to write this.   
> i started somewhere around exo's wolf and my writing style has changed, i hope for the better  
> i hope you guys like it, leave me a comment if you like/ dont like/ are confused by anything  
> enjoy

Luhan stepped out of a convenience store with a lollipop hanging out of his mouth and a bag full of candy. He stood at one end of an overpass and took a deep breath of fresh air as he took in the scenery. He watched a tour group float by on a white water rafting tour. He looked at his antiquated pocket watch. It hadn't worked in decades. He just looked at it out of habit. He walked down a trail that led from the overpass to the riverbank.

He sat under a tree, watching the tourists shrieking in joy as they rushed by on the flimsy rubber rafts. As the last group went by, a whooshing noise came from above before a now mangled wreck of a bus landed a few yards away from where Luhan was sitting. 

He normally only went out when the deaths involved were violent or sudden. They were usually the people who didn’t realize that they were dead or refused to go willingly. This time, however, he received a compelling text to come.

He walked up to the mangled wreck and looked into the windows. It was silent. Most people had gone. He opened an emergency door when he heard a wet gurgling. He headed down the twisted aisle, past all of the empty bodies and toward the choking noise.

He saw a young man trying to hold his neck and shoulder together. The boy had tears rolling down his cheeks and by all rights he shouldn’t even be alive. Luhan looked at him and like the three brothers said, he felt something in his gut. He was sure it wasn’t because of all the candy.

“Shit.” Was all he said as he picked up the tall boy and carried him to the road. 

He had slung his bag of candy over his arm so he had both hands free to carry the heavily bleeding man.

By the time he had gotten them to the top, there were emergency crews looking over the edge and not seeing them.

“Excuse me?” Luhan said to the nearest uniformed person. He wasn’t sure which person was supposed to do what. Luhan wasn’t used to moving around in a solid form anymore so he fell to his knees, still clutching the young man and shouted for help. That got their attention.

The emergency crews ran up to them and tried to pry the boy out of Luhan’s arms. “He’ll die if I let go!” Luhan shouted. Luhan managed to explain how the young man was just short of cut in half. When they finally convinced him to let go so they could save him, he looked at his bag of candy and pouted.

He dropped the plastic bag that was now full of blood with a splat and started to cry.

“Are you ok?” an EMT came up and started checking his vital signs. All of which were nonexistent. The EMT decided the equipment must be faulty.

“My candy … it’s ruined.” Luhan wailed. They ushered him into the ambulance with the man he just saved and proceeded to ask him questions. Luhan gave no real answers aside from “my poor candy.”

One of the people in the ambulance looked at Luhan and explained to him that the other man wouldn’t make it to the hospital and that it was a miracle he had been able to keep his eyes open this long.

“Keep your eyes open ok?” he whispered before kissing the injured man on his forehead and the cheek by his lips. The other man nodded slowly. His eyes were glazed and his right lung was still filling with blood, but he kept his gaze locked on Luhan. Just before they got to the hospital, Luhan whispered in his ear that he’d be in the waiting room until he came out. The injured man smiled softly before coughing up some blood, some of it landed on the psychopomp. Luhan wiped it off of his cheek with a disgusted grimace.

As soon as the ambulance stopped, they were wheeling him to the operating room and Luhan turned on the waterworks long enough to look on his phone to find out that the boy’s name was Oh Sehun.

There was a nurse with a clipboard asking him questions as soon as he was told that he couldn’t go any further with Sehun. He answered with what he thought was the appropriate amount of distress in his voice. Then she asked how they were related and his brain froze. 

“He’s my … partner.” Luhan said. He was mostly speaking the truth. He was supposed to recruit the boy and … work with him? He honestly had no idea what to do with him, so his best guess was that they were partners. That had to be right.

“Have a seat … it’s going to be a while.”

Luhan closed his eyes and it didn’t occur to him how deep a sleeper he was (on the odd occasion he did sleep) until he opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was black plastic. He unzipped the bag he was in and saw cold metal as he looked around to each of his sides. “Not again” he groaned as he scooted down as far as he could and started kicking at the door at his feet.

The door opened quickly and the shelf he was laying on was pulled out. Luhan squinted at the bright light and sat up, pulling his body bag the rest of the way off. “Where are my clothes?” he asked the shocked cleaning lady who shrugged before crossing herself and running out. 

One of the morticians came in a few moments later with a surprised look on his face. “Clothes” Luhan demanded. “I need to see how OhSehun is.” 

A short while later, Luhan was tightening the laces on his boots and walking toward the reception desk.

“Where is OhSehun?” he asked nobody in particular as he looked at the whiteboard with patients names on it. Before the nurse could answer, he was headed to Sehun’s room.

He sat in a chair next to Sehun’s bed, holding his hand and marveling at the sheer number of tubes and wires coming off of him.

“His heart stopped three times.” A doctor said behind him. He came in to check on the sleeping man. “I don’t think he’ll wake up for a very long time.” The doctor looked at the chart, “If he ever wakes up.” 

“He will,” Luhan said, “Sooner than you think.”

Luhan kissed Sehun’s knuckles and the younger man’s eyelids fluttered a few times before his eyes opened and he looked at Luhan with a confused expression.

“Hi,” Luhan whispered with a soft smile.

“How is this even possible?” The doctor asked.

Sehun tried to ask for some water, he managed to make out the first syllable before coughing flecks of coagulated blood. 

“The tube in your side is sucking out the liquid in your lungs, I wouldn’t try to talk for a while.” The doctor said.

Luhan knew what he wanted though and poured him a glass of water, and putting a bendy straw to his lips.

“He has a perforated stomach, He shouldn't drink and I don’t think he has the strength or lung capacity to drink water like …” he was stopped in the middle of his sentence when he watched Sehun’s Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed the clear liquid.

“He’s stronger than he looks,” Luhan said matter of factly. Sehun gave him a strange look but decided not to ask anything until the doctor had left. 

“Slowly!” Luhan said before Sehun started sputtering and coughing. He had already been sitting up so Luhan leaned him forward and patted his back softly until his coughing stopped.

The doctor was going to say something about that being an incorrect way of dealing with a choking person who just got out of surgery, but decided to just leave the room instead.

“Who are you?” Sehun whispered once he was sure the doctor had left and the other two patients in the recovery room weren’t listening.

“I suppose you have the right to know since I’ve pretty much taken you under my wing and you’re my new … partner I suppose.

“Partner?”

Luhan collected his thoughts for a moment. “You’re supposed to be dead.” Sehun kept quiet to let him finish. “You were cut nearly in half. You were supposed to be at the bottom of that ravine, currently wedged between the teeth of some wild animal.” 

“That’s not funny.” 

“Do I look like I’m joking?” Luhan frowned. “You’re only alive because the fates essentially told me I had to keep you in that state.”

“You’re not making any sense.”

“I’m death. I am the end of all things.” Sehun raised an eyebrow at him, “I’m the grim fucking reaper and you’re my charge … I’m supposed to find one other, but I don’t know when or where I’m going to find him. Pretty sure we have pretty much the rest of eternity to find that out.”

“Are you saying I’m immortal? Because if I am, being in this kind of pain is totally not how I want to spend forever.”

“You’re not immortal at the moment, but this was the only way I could figure out how to contain your soul without losing it until I figure out how you become more …” he made some amusing hand gestures while trying to think of a way to put it, “I guess more like me.”

Sehun blinked at Luhan, “where do I fit in?”

“Not sure … my trainee? Apprentice?” He shrugged “I could take you on as a lover …” He looked out the window, “been a very long while since I’ve had one of those.”

“Lover? I don’t even know your name.” He looked like he was trying to think of ways out of this, “How do you know I even like guys?”

“Luhan, and it’s amazing how much I know about you once I’ve bothered learning your name OhSehun.” The redhead smirked.

“I guess I’m gonna be stuck in here for some time, might as well get to know you better.” He said quietly.

“You won’t be in here too much longer,” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You’re healing faster than you should be … if you were normal.” 

“If I was normal, I’d be dead … How bad were my injuries?” Sehun asked, his voice getting stronger each time he spoke.

“I’m surprised they let you keep your arm,” Luhan said. “It was hanging by a few tendons and a piece of flesh … maybe the few ribs that hadn’t been cut in half. That was a rather sharp piece of metal that made its way through you.” He pointed at the man’s right arm that was currently being braced parallel to his clavicle. “You’re going to scar,” Luhan said.

“I figured.” He frowned after a moment, “What about my family?”

“What about them?”

“What do I tell them?” he asked.

“Weren’t they on the bus?”

“No, I was on my way home to see them.”

“Oh …” Luhan thought for a moment. He wasn’t used to this physical attachment crap, but he knew he had to keep Sehun happy. “We can go see them?” He smiled when Sehun smiled, “And then you can tie up whatever loose ends until I figure out what we’re supposed to do.”

Sehun’s smile wavered. “So … does that mean you’re taking me away from them for good?”

“Eventually,” Luhan said without the hint of a smile.

“What will I be doing and do I have a choice?”

“For now, following me and once we figure out how to get you to incorporeate, then I will take you from here.” Luhan started talking more to himself, “We might not be able to until we’ve found the other person.”

“How long do you think it will be?” Sehun asked.

“Who knows, I found you pretty much right away. Just got a text that said to be at the bottom of the ravine and the time was right before you landed. And I just felt like I needed to save you. You owe me a new bag of candy by the way. You bled all over my other one.”

“Fine.”

Luhan never left Sehun’s side. He never slept, he never ate, he helped the other man eat and bathe. Sehun was wholly embarrassed about that. All Luhan had said was ‘hm … not bad at all.’ With a raised eyebrow and leering eyes.

One day he got another text. Luhan said he had probably found the other and that he’d be back as soon as he could, then kissed him on the forehead just before they wheeled him off for another x-ray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to post mondays and thursdays from now on


	3. in fear and pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna say this one miiiight be a little triggery. but not really  
> its short, so I'm going to double post today

Minseok rarely went out. It wasn’t a school night and his friend Hakyeon convinced him that it was ok to let loose sometimes. This was why he now found himself a bit tipsy, dancing to some really loud dubstep when the sober him would have wondered how it was even possible.

His friends motioned him toward the bar to buy him another round, but before he could get very far, he found that he was being bodily lifted by two men going the opposite direction.

“Hey! put me down!” He shouted just before he was thrown onto the ground in the grimy alley out back of the bar. He looked like he’d be a bit sick after wiping his hands off on his pants. The alley stunk of piss, regurgitated alcohol and the thick cologne of the man slinking up to him.

“You’ve been a bad boy Xiuxiu.” He said as he slithered up to Minseok.

“I think you got the wrong guy, mister.” He said nervously as he started to back up. He looked over his shoulder when he realized he’d backed up into a large man. “S-sorry”

“If we got the wrong guy, then who are you?”

“Kim Minseok March 29, 1990, blood type B architecture major grade point average 3.14-” he was cut off by the large man covering his mouth with his hand. Tears were starting to gather in the corners of his eyes. There was no concealing his fear. The man who smelled strongly of cologne made a hand gesture and the next thing Minseok knew, he was thrown into the trunk of a rather expensive looking car and driven somewhere.

He searched in vain in the dark for a release lever of some sort. Before he knew it, the trunk was opened and Minseok had to shield his eyes from the bright light behind his attackers. He was hoisted over a large man’s shoulder and brought into what looked like a warehouse.

He was taken to a room with concrete walls and a stack of chairs. “Take off your clothes,” the large man said.

“W-what?”

“If you make me say it again, Rolf will undress you himself. He gestured to the largest man. He was shivering as he took his shirt off and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. He knew these men would do something terrible if he didn’t listen and he didn’t want to find out what.

Once his shirt came off the large man gestured toward the small man’s pants, “Keep going.”

Minseok pulled his jeans down his legs and sat on the chair to take off his boots. He wasn’t thinking clearly enough to take off his shoes first. The only thing running through his mind was sheer, blinding terror.

“That’s good enough.” The man said as Minseok wrapped his arms around himself, not sure if it was to protect him from the cold or the gazes of the large men. They left the room with his clothes and Minseok shivered in the frigid room.

An hour or so must have passed and Minseok was shivering violently. His fingertips were starting to turn blue and his skin was getting pale. Someone snuck up behind him and covered his nose and mouth with a rag. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was a needle pricking his skin.

*-----*

Some time later, Minseok wasn’t entirely sure how long, he had been in and out of consciousness several times since he got there. He was in terrible, agonizing pain and was certain that it was a good thing that he couldn’t remember why certain body parts were hurting. Each moment of consciousness felt worse than the next. The men returned with a cart covered in different coloured vials and syringes of various sizes. Minseok winced because of a pain shooting up his lower back as Rolf held him down in the chair and the other man admired a syringe full of a milky liquid. Minseok tried his damnedest to get away. “If you squirm, the needle might break and I won’t be able to regulate the dose. Don't think I won't inject you with a broken needle either.” The man grinned as Minseok stilled. He never stopped whimpering. The man tied a length of rubber tubing around his arm before the needle tore through his skin. “Oops,” the man said without remorse as Minseok looked to see that he had injected the whole thing into his arm.

The effect was nearly instantaneous. Minseok’s stomach tightened and all of his muscles cramped up before he started wheezing. 

“Let’s give him another one shall we?” He chuckled. The man kept injecting Minseok full of whatever it was and he felt amazing and awful at the same time.

He begged in his mind for someone to take him away, for the darkness to take him. Anything. 

Minseok stopped moving. He didn’t look like he was going to be breathing for long either.

Rolf let go and the small man slumped to the floor. 

Minseok was dumped in an alley, miles away from where he started. He had been violated, filled with poison and as soon as the icy asphalt touched his skin, his eyes shot open and he gasped. He went into seizures as the drugs continued to hold him. 

The large man’s lackeys just walked away, uncaring, knowing that nobody could get to him in time and if they could, he had so much of the junk in him, he was unrecoverable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is post # 2 in a double post so don't forget to read the chapter before this

Luhan materialized in front of Minseok. His pupils were tiny, his lips were turning blue. Luhan’s hand turned into black smoke as he dragged it through the smaller man’s shaking body. The milky liquid came out of his skin every time Luhan pulled his hand through. “How much did they put in you?” Luhan wondered aloud.

As soon as most of it was out of his body and on the pavement, Luhan picked Minseok up and carried him to the hospital. Nobody noticed that Luhan had brought two people into the emergency room in less than two weeks. 

“Please … help my friend.” He said as they took him from Luhan’s hands. 

He noticed that his hands were covered in blood. “I think they did something … horrible to him.” And he gestured toward Minseok’s lower half. “And you need to give him a narcotic antagonist,” Luhan ordered, suddenly being incredibly insightful. They nodded at him. As soon as he was being taken care of, Luhan ran upstairs to Sehun’s room.

“Found him.” He said with a grim expresion.

“You don’t seem too happy about this,” Sehun said.

“I found him in an alley, nearly frostbitten, pumped full of heroin and he was … bleeding in places.” Luhan pointed downward toward his butt.

It took a moment for it to click in Sehun’s head. “Oh … shit … he’s going to be seriously fucked up in the head isn’t he?”

“I hope not.” Luhan replied “Welp … come on.” He said as he picked Sehun up and put him in a nearby wheelchair.

“Where are we going?” 

“To see how KimMinseok is faring.” He said as he pushed the blond to the elevator.

Minseok was crammed in a room with five other patients. They were all wailing and screaming in pain, but Minseok was silent as he lay on his side facing the door and examining the IV tube coming off of his arm.

He lifted his head when Luhan came in.

“Hey, Minseokkie,” Luhan said, trying to be as unthreatening as possible. 

“Hey,” Sehun waved.

“They said I should be dead … my heart wasn’t working when I came in … I heard them talking about me.” He mumbled his eyes were hollow and haunted. He tried to sit up but the pain in his backside and his legs was excruciating.

“You shouldn’t move” Luhan ran to him to help him lay down again.

“Can we go home? I don’t like it here.” He said quietly.

Luhan and Sehun gave each other a sidelong glance. “KimMinseok … what do you remember?”

The small man scrunched up his face in thought. “I remember you …” He smiled softly, “Making me feel better.”

“Anything else?” Minseok shook his head. “Maybe that’s for the best.” He picked up Minseok’s chart and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Sehun and Minseok asked.

“KimMinseok … he … um needed stitches” He took a calming breath, feeling like he could cry, “And he had been starved for days before they pumped him full of enough drugs to kill a herd of elephants … and that was after I managed to pull most of it out of him.” He put the chart down and brushed his fingers through the small man’s hair before kissing his forehead. Minseok smiled softly. 

“Luhan, do those kisses on our foreheads help us heal faster?” Sehun asked after a few moments of silence.

“Clever boy.” He said just before kissing Sehun’s forehead. “I wish I could have known where Minseok was before they … attacked him. Maybe I could have saved him.” 

“Then he wouldn’t be with us.” Sehun had a point. Luhan sighed. 

Luhan was contemplating getting revenge for Minseok’s sake. While he was completely absorbed in thought, Minseok brushed the redhead’s cheek with his thumb.

“Hm?” Luhan inquired.

“You ok?” 

“Not really … I’m not used to feeling ... anything really … and now, I’m feeling ... I guess angry. Maybe on your behalf.” Luhan replied to the brown haired man. 

“You’ve probably just never had anyone to care for” Sehun said, “And now you’re extremely protective.”

“Fair point, but I’m not going to let this go. They’re not going to get away with hurting our Minseok.”

“Luhan …”Minseok finally managed to sit up with much difficulty and Luhan held him up on one side while Sehun braced one of his legs, “What are we?”

“We’re psychopomps. We guide people to where they need to go. We-“

“No, Luhan. What are we? You me … him.”

“My name is Sehun.” The tall boy said.

“Are we friends, lovers? Family?”

“What do you two want us to be?” Luhan looked between the two of them, “You don’t need to decide right away and keep in mind our arrangement is forever.”

“Forever?” Minseok asked.

“We are bound to each other, you two will never age, never whither, never die.” Luhan stated.

“Why not?” Minseok asked.

“Close your eyes, right now. Both of you.” Luhan told them.

They closed their eyes. “What do you feel?”

“A light just went out …” Sehun said somberly. “From the next room.”

“Another light just turned on … brand new and warm.” Minseok smiled softly. 

The overhead speakers announced a Dr. Allcome to the room next door. “That means a dire emergency.” Luhan explained, “All hands on deck so to speak,” A clunky tune like a music box came next on the overhead.

“That means a new baby,” Minseok said. Luhan smiled and kissed them both on the forehead.

A few hours later a doctor came in “Kim Minseok?” The doctor asked, not sure if it was Sehun or Minseok he was supposed to look at as they were both in hospital gowns.

“That’s me.” Minseok raised his hand slightly. The other hand had an iron grip on Luhan’s.

“I need to ask you a few questions. And then I need to see if your stitches are doing what they’re supposed to. He wheeled the small man (and his entourage) to a private examination room.

Minseok looked at Luhan uneasily. Luhan gave him a reassuring smile, a quick kiss on the forehead and squeezed his hand to silently offer his support.

The doctor looked at his blood pressure and other vital signs, then he looked in Minseok’s mouth, at his fingernails and his eyes. “Are you thirsty?”

“Considering the last time I had anything to drink was almost a week ago, yes.” Minseok said in a snippy way. Luhan poured the smaller man a cup of water. 

“Nausea? Stiff muscles?” 

“Only stiff around where the stitches are and where it looks like they stabbed me with really big needles.” He gestured at the bruises with large track marks up and down his arms and legs. “Also I’m starving.” 

“Be right back!” Luhan stated, leaving Minseok and Sehun with the doctor.

The doctor asked a few questions and right off the bat, Minseok told him that he had lost his memory. “How do you know the other two are your friends and not trying to take advantage of you?”

“Because that is one thing I do remember” Luhan came back with four large meatbuns. 

“Ok … before you eat, I need you to lay back so I can check one last thing.” The doctor patted the bed. Minseok did as he was told. He held his hands out to Luhan. The redhead handed Sehun the bag of meatbuns and gripped Minseok.

Minseok scrunched his face up in pain when the doctor first started to look over the stitches. “You ok?” Luhan kissed Minseok’s knuckles. 

“Really hurts …” he whimpered.

“I can give you a local anesthetic if you want, this is going to hurt a bit more in a second.” The doctor said as he pulled a tool from a nearby drawer and prepared it for something.

“Yes please.” Minseok said as he apprehensively watched the doctor prepare the torturous looking device.

Even after the anesthetic and Luhan holding his hands to help him relax, Minseok still cried out. Luhan continued kissing Minseok’s forehead, stroking his hair and cooing encouraging words at him while Sehun took over hand holding duty.

“We need to keep him under observation for the night to help him deal with the withdrawal symptoms. Minseok is also going to need to give a statement to the police.”

“Can I stay in Sehun’s room?” He asked the doctor, sounding like a little kid asking for a sleepover. Luhan stared at the doctor and must have pulled some weird human control trick. 

“I’ll see what strings I can pull.” The doctor said with a smile.


	5. nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think it's short enough to warrant a double update, what do you think?

That night Minseok slept in the bed next to Sehun’s and Luhan sat reading a book in between them.

Half way through the night he and Sehun were startled awake by Minseok’s whimpering and kicking. ‘No … please … stop’ He mumbled.

Luhan grabbed Minseok’s hand and kissed his forehead. The smaller man’s eyes shot open and he punched Luhan in the face. “Oh my god, I’m sorry.” He squawked at the man currently sprawled on the floor. 

“You ok?” Sehun asked, more impresed with Minseok's punch than concerned with the psychopomp's wellbeing.

His jaw popped a few times before Luhan very audibly snapped it back in place, “Yeah … Great … Fine. That’s one hell of a right hook you got there.” He flexed his jaw a few times while blinking very rapidly.

Minseok sat up and kissed Luhan’s cheek. Luhan looked at him in confusion, “It worked on us, I didn’t see why I couldn’t try to help you too.” Luhan’s lower lip wibbled and he looked like he could cry before quickly cupping Minseok's cheeks. That was the first time he’d kissed either of them on the lips.

Sehun crawled out of his bed to sit next to Minseok on his. “Were you remembering or was it a nightmare?” He asked, resting his chin on Minseok’s shoulder.

“Dunno.” He said looking terribly distraught. “He wouldn’t stop … In fact he did it more when I screamed … He liked it when I screamed.” Luhan and Sehun both wrapped their arms around the small man who looked even smaller and kissed his temple. 

They held him silently as he cried until he sniffled and asked for some water. 

Luhan pulled him onto his lap and brought their foreheads together. Sehun thought he’d kiss the small man again, but he didn’t. He just sat there with his forehead pressed against Minseok’s. The two men gasped and suddenly Minseok looked tired.

“Do you remember anything before that?” Luhan asked.

“Family, school anything?” 

“They took my wallet …”Minseok said absently, as if he was in a trance. “That might help me find where I’m from.”

“Excellent. I’ll be back shortly.” Luhan sneered. He was terrifying looking when he was genuinely angry.

“I don’t think anything we can say will stop him.” Sehun said with a sigh.

“It’s almost like we already know each other so well.” Minseok marveled.

“No idea how long he’ll be gone, do you want to try to sleep more?” 

“I don’t think I can sleep on my own.” He pouted. 

Sehun sighed. “Do you want to be the big spoon?”

“Normally I’d probably say no, but the stitches are telling me yes.” They positioned themselves so Sehun could be the little spoon and his arm would be undisturbed. “How did he find you?” Minseok asked.

“He swooped in at the last minute before I bled out in a bus accident.” He pushed Minseok’s hand (that had come to rest on Sehun’s ribs and tried to snake across his chest) down to his hip. “I was almost cut in half, from my shoulder to my hips.”

“Shouldn’t you be hooked to more than just the draining tube?” he lifted his head to look at the tube coming off of the front of Sehun’s chest.

“Thanks to Luhan, they’re calling me the miracle patient. I’m not really well enough to take out the stitches or anything, but I am well enough to eat on my own and not need the fluid pumped out of my lungs with a machine.” 

“That’s good …” he murmured quietly into the back of Sehun’s neck, causing the younger man to shiver.

“But Luhan told me before he found you that our bodies are changing. He’s not sure how long, but eventually we’ll only look like this. We won’t be human anymore.”

“Maybe we’ll be able to survive anything.” Minseok whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	6. making things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is part 2 of a souble update, don't forget to read the previous chapter

Luhan floated unnoticed through the halls of a rather large house in the form of a black cloud. He found the man he was looking for and solidified right behind him.

“Excuse me,” Luhan began as he tapped the large man on the shoulder. “You left my friend to die in an alleyway in his underwear earlier.” The man looked as if he’d been caught. “Were you the one who … hurt him, or were you just the cleaner?”

“How did you get in here kid?” He asked. He was trying to sound tough. Nobody alive was tough once they saw Luhan for what he really was.

“Just answer the damn question.” Luhan said loud enough for the man to hear, but it was the fact that the redhead’s eyes turned solid black that got him babbling.

“It was just my job to get rid of him. It was the boss who killed him” He instantly surrendered the information. Luhan could never get used to the smell of urine.

“I would like to have some words with your boss.” Luhan said as he walked back out into the hall and made a sharp right.

“The other way.” The large man said. Luhan turned on his heel without missing a beat and walked to the boss’ room.

He didn’t need to kick the double doors open, he just wanted to. He had heard the pleas and whimpers coming from the girl on his bed, but the man didn’t care. She didn’t look old enough and he was most likely keeping her against her will.

“You. Get out.” Luhan said to the girl who immediately tried to scramble off of the bed. The large man, whose cologne wafted off of him as if he bathed in it, held her tightly and continued what he was doing, never sparing Luhan a glance.

If he was going to play that way, so could he. “My friend Minseok. You took his phone and clothes. I would like them back.” The man continued to ignore Luhan.

The next thing the large man knew, he was suspended by his neck with his feet dangling. Luhan had a firm grip on the man’s throat and was squeezing ever so gently. “Get out of here.” He said to the girl, never taking his eyes off of the larger man. “This won’t be pretty.” She ran out of the room wrapped in a bedsheet.

“You want money? You’d make a great mercenary.” The man gurgled.

“No. I want Minseok’s things back.” 

“Which one’s Minseok?” Luhan looked at him with nothing but disdain. 

“Would you really like me to jog your memory or are we going to do this the easy way?” Luhan said with a flat voice and a terrifying glint in his eye. “It hasn’t even been twenty four hours since you had him dropped in an alley and you honestly don’t remember?” Luhan raised his eyebrow. The man shook his head.

“Light brown hair, delicate looking, beautiful face.” He stated, “Any of this ringing a bell?” His lip curled up into a sneer.

“Yeah, sweet ass… I remember now. He was crying and begging for it.” The man grinned, proud of what he had done, obviously trying to provoke Luhan. “Shame it turned out we got the wrong guy. I couldda kept him longer.” Luhan wondered if this man had any sense of self preservation.

“Wrong guy?” Luhan growled through his teeth.

“He would have made an amazing pet.” Luhan blinked once before pushing his hand into the man’s face. Luhan thought he heard bones cracking and that made him smile a bit.

“You kept him for days." Luhan hised. "He doesn’t remember, but I’ve seen." Luhan said almost sweetly. One last chance. Where are his things?” Luhan spoke in a commanding voice. The man flailed his arm a bit before hitting a button on the wall. 

A few men came in and saw Luhan floating, pressing the man’s head into the plaster of the wall. “Do any of you know where Minseok’s things went?” He asked, not really seeing them as a threat. In fact he didn’t really look away from the man whose head he was crushing for more than a second when he asked, “Where do your loyalties lie?”

One man left the room. Presumably to get Minseok’s things. The other man stood there. Feet glued to the floor in fear. He looked familiar. From Minseok's memories.

“You saw Minseok too.” Luhan smiled eerily at the frightened man behind him. “Yet you did nothing to help.” He said in a mocking voice. “I bet you were more involved than Minseok ever thought you were.” Luhan purred. 

If the new man were to be perfectly honest with himself, if this slight man weren't so pants shittingly horrifying, he would have almost taken his speech patterns to be... seductive.

He looked shocked. Luhan closed his eyes for a moment.

“Minseok will probably never realize that sometimes the hands on him were different.” He beckoned Rolf to him and pressed his other palm to the large man’s face. “Was he worth it?” Luhan asked.

“What?”

“Was a quick fuck like that … against the poor boy’s will … Worth. Your. Life?”

The two men whimpered. 

“I hope his cries and pain resonate in you for eternity.” He forced Minseok’s memories into their heads. The room was full of screams and sobs and whimpers. They begged for mercy. They begged for him to stop. Luhan's grin only grew with each whine.

“Shame I shouldn’t actually kill you myself and I’m glad that Minseok will no longer remember any of what you did even if he ever does recover his memories. You two have them now. They’re your experiences to hold. Yours to keep you company at night when you close your eyes. Eventually if you haven’t managed to kill yourselves because of the guilt or pain, you won’t even remember that these were someone else’s memories. “

He stopped his rant short when the first guard came back in with an armload of clothes, a wallet, some keys and a phone.

“I think this is everything. The boss likes to keep souvenirs.” He said.

“You should go and help the others leave too. Bad things are probably about to happen. Thank you for your help.” Luhan saluted slightly before he vanished with Minseok's things.


	7. those we've left behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's short, i'mma double update today too

Luhan aparated into the hospital room and had to stop himself from cooing when he saw the two cuddling on the bed. He looked at the wallet in his hand and pulled out Minseok’s ID card. A moment later he was inside an apartment. He was standing in front of a dresser that had an apron with a nametag which said Minseok on it. “Barista huh?” He chuckled to himself as he opened the drawers looking for some clean clothes. 

All the boy seemed to wear were slacks and button up shirts. He dug farther back and he found some t-shirts and sweats. Luhan stood up straight when he felt something hard jab him in the back. He put his hands up in surrender and slowly looked over his shoulder. 

“Who are you? How did you get in here? What did you do with Minseok?” the man with the silver hair demanded.

Luhan ticked the answers off on his fingers. “You don’t wanna know, you’ll never believe me and nothing.” 

Luhan turned to see the argent haired man brandishing a broom handle threateningly at him.

“As soon as you step out of here, there will be a bunch of cops ready to jump you and question you until you bring Min back.” He insisted.

“Then I won’t step out of here, ChaHakyeon.” Luhan said as he opened his eyes wide for a split second. He’ll be needing underwear won’t he?” He turned and started rummaging through the drawers again.

“How do you know my name?” He demanded again. The broom really wasn't that threatening, despite his attempted war face. Luhan thought he looked like a pouting child.

“You don’t want to know~” Luhan sang back as he pulled out a duffel bag from Minseok’s closet. “What is he to you?” Luhan asked Hakyeon. 

“He’s my friend … my _best friend_.” He said, almost choked up. 

Before Hakyeon could even blink, Luhan had his face in his hands. His cheeks cupped gently and Hakyeon thought Luhan was about to kiss him. He was caught by surprise when Luhan pressed their foreheads together and a moment later he gasped with his eyes open. 

The psychopomp stumbled back a few steps. “You poor bastard.” Luhan muttered before he hugged the man with the silver hair.

“What?” Hakyeon looked confused.

“I saw … everything. You convincing Minseok to go clubbing … not being able to find him … trying to call the cops and being frustrated because he hadn’t been missing long enough … you couldn’t find him on your own.” Luhan smirked wistfully, “You never gave up hope… The cops are a dead end and now I’m your only clue …”

Hakyeon nodded, “Please … He’s all I have left. My parents left me behind because I don’t like girls and Min took me in without a word … I need to see him.”

“Is there anything in here that he might find precious?” Luhan asked suddenly. Hakyeon took a necklace with a cross on it off of Minseok’s bedside table. 

“He might want his laptop too. It was rare I ever saw him without it.” Luhan nodded before putting everything into the duffel bag. 

Luhan sighed. “I’ll take you to him, but there’s a few things that might upset you when you get there.”

“Like what”? He sounded apprehensive.

“He most likely won’t remember you.”

“Why not?” He frowned.

“Before I rescued him, his kidnappers … did a few really bad things to him…” Luhan frowned and sniffled because he remembered how Minseok felt. “His brain thought it would be better to forget everything than to let him remember it … so I don’t know how intact his personality will be.”

“I don’t care… As long as he’s ok now.” He threw Minseok’s phone charger in the bag and looked expectantly at Luhan.

“Now? You want to go now?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you humans sleep?”

“What?”

“I mean you’ll have to be quiet. They’re sleeping. It’s so cute, They’re tangled up in each other.” Luhan cooed. Hakyeon’s smile wavered slightly.


	8. forever on his lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of this weeks double update  
> don't forget to read the one before this

Luhan put his hand over Hakyeon’s mouth and the next thing he knew, he was standing in a hospital room. “Do you want to sleep in Sehun’s bed or the chair?” Luhan whispered. 

“Where are you sleeping?” He whispered back.

“I don’t sleep.”

Minseok sat up slowly and looked nervous. “Han?” He whispered.

“Yeah Minmin?” Luhan asked as he rushed to his side of the bed. He kissed the slightly shaking man’s forehead. 

“I need water … I think the symptoms they were warning us about are starting.” He said quietly as he tried to pull away from Sehun.

Sehun sat up and put his hand on the smaller man’s forehead. 

Hakyeon just stared as they each kissed him on a cheek. Luhan kissed his temple and whispered. “I found your stuff and I took your ID … I went to your house and brought you some clean clothes so you have something to change into when you’re better.”

He drank nearly an entire bottle of water before thanking Luhan.

“Also one of your friends. He’s your best friend, and he followed me here.” He gestured behind the two men on the bed at the man who looked in awe at the three ahead of him.

Minseok turned around to look at him. “H-Hakyeon …” He said softly as if the name was programmed into his breath. 

“Min” He sobbed, “I’m so sorry! I looked everywhere for you and you didn’t want to go in the first place!” 

He stopped talking when Minseok launched himself at the taller man and hugged him tightly. Minseok kissed the side of his head repeatedly, but never said anything.

“Min… why are you shaking?” He looked down at the small man, “Are you cold?”

“N – n- no… Need Luhan.”

“What does he mean he needs Luhan?”

Luhan picked him up with absolutely no effort and sat on the bed with him in his lap. He cradled his head in the crook of his elbow before bending down and pressing their foreheads together. “Copy my breathing.” Luhan whispered.

“Do you even breathe?” Minseok chuckled.

“On occasion.” He smiled back. He ran his fingers through the smaller man’s hair and their breaths synced up. His trembling stopped and they both looked asleep. They didn’t move for a while and Sehun took it upon himself to hobble outside dragging Hakyeon with him. 

“Where do you fit in with this?” Hakyeon asked.

“Minseok and I owe Luhan our lives.” He said to the slightly shorter man. When Hakyeon gave him a puzzled look, he continued, “I would be coyote food and Minseok would have been just another John Doe in the morgue if it weren’t for him.”

“But Min is acting like they’re lovers or something.”

“Because as far as I know, Luhan is as far as his memory extends. He’s all Min can remember. You must have been really important to him since he remembered your name.”

“What about you?”

“I met him in the emergency room after Luhan brought him in.”

Hakyeon looked at the chart on the wall for the nurses to look at. “Shit.” He said as he put the chart back.

“I think Luhan did something to take his nightmares away. Shame I can’t help him with anything.” He frowned. 

“You kept his nightmares away until I could transplant them into the assholes who did this.” Luhan said from behind them. 

“What?” Hakyeon asked with a high pitched squeak.

“Shh.” Luhan said, “It’s not visiting hours, who knows what’ll happen if they find you here this time of the night.

“What about you?” The silver haired man whispered.

“They can’t see me if I don’t want them to.” Luhan replied. Their conversation was cut short by Minseok groaning in his sleep and Sehun clutching his head.

“Ooh more training opportunities.” Luhan said excitedly. “What do you feel?”

“Candle went out but it’s not going anywhere. It can’t be replaced … is this supposed to make me nauseous?” He peered at the psychopomp through his fingers.

“Not sure … I’ll be back.” He disappeared. Sehun and Hakyeon went to Minseok’s side. He was still groaning softly.

Sehun held the small man’s hand. “You two were more than just friends weren’t you?” 

“I hoped we could be more one day.” He sighed, “That’s not going to happen now is it?”

“I don’t know how long we have like this.” 

“Like what?” 

“Human … living … not sure. Having … assistants is even new to Luhan, I think he’s just following orders, but I think he really likes Min … and they’ve only known each other a day.”

“I like you too Sehun.” Luhan said as he appeared next to them with a small frown. “And I’d appreciate it if you took anything I tell you as confidential from now on.” He said sharply. Most people would have taken it as a cautionary warning. Sehun could tell he was being a bit more stern than that.

Sehun hobbled toward Luhan ready to apologise. Before he could say anything, Luhan had pulled the back of his neck toward him and pressed their lips together harder than he ever did with Minseok. Sehun gasped and Luhan pressed his tongue into the taller boy’s mouth. 

Sehun brought his good arm up and brought his hand to the back of the other man’s neck to hold him in place. He could feel his bones knitting together, but he spent most of the time focusing on sucking on the tongue currently fighting with his own. Hakyeon looked away from them, focusing on his friend. He didn't need to see that.

They opened their eyes and pulled away when one of them moaned. Neither of them were sure who it was. They stared at each other for a moment before Luhan mumbled “Better?” Sehun nodded dumbly, “Can I do that again? That was nice.” 

“Uh huh.” Sehun said quietly while nodding. 

Luhan never realized how … entertaining kissing could be. They lost track of time and Hakyeon tapped Sehun on the shoulder a few moments before a nurse could catch him. 

“What are you doing?” The nurse asked. She looked like she had been sucking lemons.

“… Helping Sehun to the bathroom.” Luhan covered lamely. His cheeks were ruddy and his lips were swollen and pink.

“He’s not even supposed to be out of bed yet.” The nurse growled. 

“I’m fine.” Sehun insisted. 

“What’s going on?” Minseok asked as he sat up groggily.

“She doesn’t think Sehun should be out of bed.” Hakyeon said. 

“But he’s ok … nothing happened to his legs.” Minseok said before the bathroom door closed.

Sehun pressed Luhan against the bathroom door and kissed him hard again.

“Not here.” Luhan said, “When everyone is out of the hospital and we have a place to stay ok?” He panted between desperate kisses.

“Really?” Sehun asked incredulously and pouted slightly as he rolled his hips against the psychopomp’s.

“Sorry …” He let Sehun kiss him once more, “I want to make sure you two are ok first.” He pushed away from the door. “I’ll be um out there if you need me.” He said shyly.

He got outside and the nurse was waiting for him with a hand on her hip. “What?” He grumbled at the nurse.

“I’m supposed to change his bandages.”

“He’ll be out in a second. Minseok needs looking after too.” He insisted. 

“Fine,” she snipped as she picked up Minseok’s chart, “Why is he in this ward? He should b-“

“Because he needs to be near the people who love and support him.” Luhan interrupted. “You guys would probably give him some weird chemicals that could get Min addicted and we don’t want that. It’s mostly out of his system anyway.”

“I just want to go home …” Minseok said quietly.

“That’s for your physician to decide.” Luhan decided that this woman was born with a permanent scowl on her face.

“I didn’t get a good look, is there room for all of us in your apartment?” Luhan asked.

“It's a two bedroom place. If there isn’t, we can always go to Minseok’s parents’ house.” Hakyeon replied helpfully.

“Fantastic…” Luhan said sarcastically.

The nurse was checking Minseok’s vital signs when Sehun slid open the bathroom door and shuffled back to his bed. “I miss pants,” He grumbled as the psychopomp helped tuck him back in.

“Pants …” Luhan’s eyes widened. “You don’t have any clothes. I need to get you some for when they discharge you. Be right back.” He looked at the nurse, frowned then walked out of the room before disappearing with a poof.

“Doesn’t matter. His chart says he’s here for another few weeks anyway …” The nurse said under her breath. Minseok and Sehun heard her loud and clear. 

“Won’t be the first time you guys have been wrong.” Minseok replied with a pout.

“According to the first doctor who saw me here, I should still be in a medically induced coma.” He winced as she took his bandages off. 

“This chart can’t be right,” The nurse said as she looked under the gauze. “There isn’t a wound. Why do you even have stitches?”

“I have been here for two weeks, is it possible that maybe I have healed?” Sehun asked.

“Not to the extent you are.” She said, “I’m going to fetch a doctor to take out these stitches and x-ray you.”

“Maybe I can get out of this stupid brace?” He asked. “And have this obnoxious tube removed from my chest?”

“Doubtful.” She said.

Sehun got up and sat next to Minseok who had Hakyeon next to him. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better.” He smiled brightly. “I don’t feel sick at all” 

The doctor came in with both of their charts. “I have a very confused and distressed nurse sitting at her station. I’ve come to see why.”

The nurse hadn’t bothered replacing Sehun’s bandages and the doctor read Sehun’s name before patting his bed. He poked at Sehun’s raised but barely scarred skin before digging through one of the drawers in the room and pulling out a stitch removal kit.

“Lay down Sehun, this is going to sting a bit.” Minseok quickly moved to hold Sehun’s left hand. Sehun jumped when the doctor cut the first stitch and Minseok squeezed his hand when he yelped as the doctor pulled the stitch out. Minseok hissed slightly as well.

“Are you ok?” The small man asked quietly.

“I wasn’t expecting it to feel like that.” He said back just as quietly.

“That’s what she said.” Luhan chuckled from the door. He stopped chuckling when he realized that it was probably a pretty outdated joke.

“These next few stitches are going to bleed and will probably hurt.” The doctor said, glancing up from his work and seeing Luhan take over on hand holding duties. “Who are you?”

“A friend” Luhan replied as he leaned over Sehun’s forehead and pressed his lips gently to it. Sehun sighed deeply and immediately relaxed, no longer flinching as the sutures were being pulled.

“Are you going to take out the stupid drainage tube too?” Sehun asked quietly after a moment while pointing at the small device poking out of his chest.

“We have to take a few pictures before I can answer that.” The doctor said as he pulled the last stitch out of Sehun’s shoulder. “We’ll do that after I pull the rest of the stitches in your back and look at …” He looked at the other chart on the bed, “Minseok”

They looked at the smaller man who had fallen asleep with Hakyeon wrapped around him. Luhan chuckled slightly when he noticed Minseok wipe some drool off of his chin and onto his pillow before snuffling and rolling to sleep with his forehead against Hakyeon's clavicle.

“Can we do the x-rays before you look at Minseok?” Luhan asked. “He’s had a really tough night and hasn’t slept well.” Sehun was starting to learn how to tell when Luhan was using his controlling abilities. The doctor predictably agreed.

Sehun was shuffled toward the room with the x-ray machine and Luhan told him that he had to pop out for a job and that he’d be back before anyone had a chance to miss him.


	9. lost and found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i was late... i posted to aff but not ao3

In Minseok’s room, a man with bleached hair walked in, pulled a photo from his pocket and compared it with the sleeping man on the bed. He noticed the man who was once again spooning the small man. He was the other person in the photo. 

He cleared his throat loudly.

Minseok jumped, snuffled, and buried his face in the pillow. Hakyeon buried his face in the nape of Minseok’s neck and brought his leg up to curl tighter around him. He accidentally brought his leg up too high and Minseok’s eyes shot open with a pained whimper. 

He continued making small pained noises until Luhan rushed in and carried Minseok to the bathroom. Luhan pressed his lips to the small whimpering man and his pain quickly subsided.

Sehun ran into the room “What happened? What did you do? Who’s this?” He panted.

“I don’t know … I just woke up and he was whimpering,” He turned to the stranger, “Who are you?” 

“Kim Wonsik. I’m a private investigator sent by Minseok’s parents to find him. They had little faith in the police. I had no idea you were involved.” The investigator told Hakyeon.

“I’m not. Luhan told me he found Min and brought me to see - ” Hakyeon stopped midsentence as he finally sat up and got a good look at the detective. “…Hi. I’m Hakyeon …” He said in a way he hoped was at least slightly suave.

“Yeah. I know. I did do my research before deciding to look for Minseok.” Wonsik said with a frown.

Sehun smirked, if Hakyeon and this investigator got together, it might get him away from Minseok a little easier.

In the bathroom, Luhan had pressed Minseok against the sink and was kissing him hard. Minseok was clinging to the redhead as if his life depended on it. The smaller man was rutting softly against Luhan’s leg and the psychopomp pulled away with a chaste kiss. 

“We can’t, Min. I promised Sehun that nothing would happen between any of us at least until you two were out of here.” He whispered as the smaller man continued rocking his hips and nibbling at Luhan’s lower lip.

“Please … just a little more … so close.” He whimpered against Luhan’s lips.

“But …” Luhan was cut off by the smaller man pressing their lips together. “I want to treat you two equally.” He sighed. Minseok growled as he rolled his hips more desperately.

Luhan pushed him to lean against the sink before he dropped to his knees. “Can I watch when you do this for Sehun?” Minseok purred as Luhan pulled Minseok’s pants down far enough to expose his impressive length.

“Only if you stay extremely quiet.” Luhan whispered before licking just under the crown and up the head of Minseok’s cock. Minseok nodded and turned red but otherwise made no noise.

Luhan sucked and licked as much precome as he could before taking Minseok whole. He looked up and saw Minseok’s eyes clench shut before making a face like he wanted to squeak at the very least. He bit his lip and shook before looking down and locking eyes with Luhan. 

He mouthed that he was coming and the psychopomp milked everything he could from the smaller man before licking him clean and pulling his pants back up. He kissed Minseok and fixed his hair a bit before whispering in Minseok’s ear ‘Yes, you may watch.’ Minseok grinned before opening the bathroom door and stepping out, breathless and glowing.

Before anyone could say anything, Sehun pushed Luhan into the bathroom and closed the door. “What’s wrong?” He asked.

“First. I could feel that. You told me we wouldn’t do anything until we were out.” He frowned.

“Minseok wants to watch me go down on you when you do get out.” Luhan purred.

“Really?” Sehun’s rant was halted midthought by the mental image that accompanied that. He shook his head clear of the thought to lean forward and lick the corner of Luhan’s mouth clean. “He tastes amazing.” He whispered before opening the door.

Luhan and Sehun were backed into a corner by Wonsik. “If you weren’t responsible for Minseok’s disappearance, why didn’t you call his parents?”

“Should I have? He’s a grown man isn’t he?” Luhan replied. “Wouldn’t have had any idea how to contact them in the first place.”

“Why didn’t you ask Minseok?” He asked as if it were that simple.

“You ask Minseok how far back he can remember.” Sehun said a little louder than necessary.

The doctor who had brought him to the x-ray room walked in with a frown. “Mr. Oh, please keep it down and come with me, we weren’t finished when you ran out. I’ve been looking for you.”

Sehun followed the doctor and Luhan went to sit next to Minseok.

“What do you remember Minseok?” Wonsik asked as he sat on the bed across from the small man. 

“Luhan found me when I was having seizures in the alley and brought me here.” He said before plopping his head on the redhead’s shoulder and grabbing his hand. “He saved me.” 

“Nothing before that?” Wonsik asked softly.

“Nope.” He popped the P “From what Luhan told me about how he found me, I don’t want to remember either.”

“Did you look at the chart?” Luhan asked. 

“Only long enough to confirm that this was Minseok’s room.”

“They … violated him and pumped him full of high grade heroin.” He didn’t elaborate any further and Minseok noticed him pull another one of his mind tricks to stop him from asking anything else about it. 

“Aren't you tired, Han?” Minseok asked, noticing that he had been doing that a lot. 

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “Do you want to see your parents?” He asked as he put his chin on Minseok’s shoulder. 

“So they don’t worry anymore.” Minseok said before kissing the red hair.

“Can you call them and tell them where we are?” Luhan asked. Wonsik was already on the phone.

“How far away from his parents are we?” Luhan asked. He looked over at Hakyeon who was all googly eyed over Wonsik and knew that he’d be no help. He ‘guided’ Wonsik to give Hakyeon more than a fleeting glance once he got off the phone.

“They’ll be here in fifteen or so …” He said flightily as he stared at Hakyeon.

Hakyeon sat next to Wonsik. A short while later, Sehun returned and sat next to Minseok while nuzzling his ear. “Luhan told me about your little arrangement.” He whispered so quietly that only Luhan could overhear.

“Is it a problem?” He asked.

“Only if you don’t join us.”

“We should discuss this later.” Luhan whispered. Minseok’s parents came in with a teenaged girl.

“Oppa! Where were you?” She launched herself at Minseok. He had his arms out almost as if he wanted to catch her but didn’t know what to do with his hands. He look up in confusion at his parents then he looked down at her.

“M-Minji?” He asked. 

“Of course it’s me, pabo, who else would it be?”

“I … don’t remember …” He frowned.

“What do you mean you don’t remember?” She stood with her hands on her hips. “I’m your baby sister.” She wagged her finger at him.

“Calm down KimMinji,” Luhan said, “He’s been through a traumatic experience and you don’t need to make it worse.” 

“And who are they?” She demanded while looking back and forth at Luhan and Sehun.

“Luhan saved my life … and Sehun’s too.” He plunked his head on Luhan’s shoulder and grabbed Sehun’s hand. “They’re nice. I like them.” He smiled. 

Luhan’s eyes went wide momentarily before he was grabbed by one arm and hugged face first into Minseok’s mother’s bosom. “Thank you,” she said before kissing her son on the top of the head. She let go to look at her son in the face. There wasn’t even a hint of recognition even though he really wished he could remember.

“My parents right?” He asked looking back up at them.

“The trauma from when he was kidnapped caused retroactive amnesia.” Luhan explained. “I’m not even sure when he’s supposed to be released from the hospital.”

“As soon as his blood test comes back clean, he can go.” The doctor said as he walked in with both charts. “Sehun, we need to do some surgery to remove the tube and you can go with an arm sling too.”

“I’ll stay til Sehun is out.” Minseok said. 

“Thanks.” Sehun said. The doctor took a vial of Minseok’s blood and walked Sehun out of the room as well. 

“Will he be ok?” The small man asked from the confines of his mother and sister’s arms.

“He’ll be fine.” Luhan stated.

Luhan closed his eyes and put his head on Minseok’s shoulder before wrapping his arms around the smaller man’s waist.

“Why does he need a clean blood sample?” Minseok’s father finally asked after being silent this whole time, “I know I taught him not to get involved in drugs.”

“Min never did drugs.” Hakyeon said. Then he looked down sadly, “Not willingly.”

“What did you involve my baby boy in?” His mother lashed out at the man with the silver hair.

“I only took him out drinking, I-”

“It wasn’t the fault of anyone here that Minseok got kidnapped.” Luhan interrupted. “His kidnappers have been … dealt with.” Mind control again.

Minseok squeezed the hand that was resting on Luhan's hip as a way of telling him that he should ease up on the mind tricks.

A nurse came in with a mountain of paperwork for Minseok to sign. Not the same nurse that was in before. She was trying to avoid their room.

“What’s this?” Minseok asked.

“Release papers. You need to sign where I’ve highlighted so you can go home.” She said.

“Oh …” Minseok said, “Good … I think that’s good.” He turned to Luhan, “that’s good right?”

Luhan nodded, “It means the poison is out of your system now.” He smiled. Minseok hugged Luhan and whispered a thank you into his ear. Luhan kissed Minseok’s forehead. “Glad you made it.” He said loud enough for his parents to hear.

He filled out the papers, asking his parents a few questions and handed everything back to the nurse. 

“Ok, let’s go.” Minseok’s father and sister said at the same time.

“I already told you, I’m waiting for Sehun.” Minseok frowned slightly.

“But I don’t want to be here any longer than I have to be.” His father said. He seemed to have inherited the pout from the older man.

“Go wait in the car or something. I’m staying until Sehun can go with us.” He said firmly.

“Minseok, why don’t you change your clothes so we can go as soon as Sehun is dressed?” Luhan suggested. The small man nodded and went into the bathroom with the duffel bag that Luhan handed him.

A minute later, Minseok stuck his head out of the bathroom door and called for Luhan.

“What’s wrong?” He whispered when he came, in. “Do you need help getting dressed?”

Minseok nodded with a pout. “Are you just trying to waste time or do you genuinely need help?”

“More wasting time” Minseok said coyly, toying with the name bracelet they gave him when he was admitted to the hospital.

Luhan pulled the top of Minseok’s hospital gown over his head, making sure to drag his fingers up the smaller man’s sides as he undressed him. 

Minseok’s breath caught in his throat. Minseok slapped Luhan on the ass as he turned to grab a clean shirt for him. Luhan raised an eyebrow before gesturing at Minseok to raise his arms so he could put the shirt on him.

When Minseok lifted his arms, Luhan leaned forward, grazed his lips across the corner of Minseok’s lips, to his cheek, down his jawline and neck only to stop at his clavicle. He sucked the skin between his teeth and left a dark purple mark in the pale skin. He pulled Minseok’s shirt on and it just covered the mark… barely.

“Will you help me with my pants?” Minseok knew if he pouted cutely enough, he could probably get the psychopomp to do anything he wanted. Luhan rolled his eyes and turned Minseok so he would be facing the mirror.

“I don’t want you thinking I’ll suck you off again just because I’m down there.” Luhan said when Minseok made a confused noise. 

He pulled Minseok’s pants down, kissed between the dimples on his back and helped him on with his underpants. 

“You are such a tease.” Minseok whispered.

“Or maybe you’re just expecting too much at the moment.” He replied as he pulled his sweatpants up. “Fuck … I forgot to bring you shoes and socks.” Luhan frowned. “I’ll carry you to the car.” He said just before pulling Minseok flush against his chest and brushing their lips together. “Do you have a problem with that?” 

“No …” He replied before pressing their lips together in a quick, open mouthed kiss. Luhan fixed Minseok’s hair and they walked out just as they wheeled Sehun in.

“He’s going to be asleep for a little while. You can fill out his release papers before you take him home too.” The nurse said before walking out.

“But… we don’t know anything about Sehunnie” Minseok mumbled as the nurse left. Luhan kissed Sehun’s forehead and the tall man’s eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, how do you feel?” Luhan asked as he pushed the almost white blond hair off of Sehun’s forehead.

“Like I was in a bus crash … groggy … but I like not having a tube in my chest. Can we go now?” he asked, trying to sit up.

“After I sign your release papers. Want some water?” He asked. Minseok’s family and the private detective looked on in awe as the man they were told would be unconscious for some time sat up and took the glass he was offered.

The doctor that had seen them before came in one last time to check on Sehun and was also surprised about the fact that the tall man was currently trying to get out of bed.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he rushed to Sehun’s bedside.

“I have to pee and I’m going to change my clothes. did you need something?” Sehun asked. His voice was still a bit muzzy but he seemed fine aside from that.

“I had come to pick up your papers and to drop off your sling. Since you aren’t in the brace anymore, you still need this.” He handed the sling over.

“Thanks.” Sehun said quickly before running to the bathroom. Luhan handed the doctor Sehun’s papers and the doctor walked away without saying anything.

Minseok looked at Luhan with a raised eyebrow. He really had to cut back on that.

“You guys can head to the car or something, we’ll help Sehun get dressed and be right out.” Luhan told the other occupants of the room. They very slowly shuffled out into the hall before they went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Luhan had Sehun’s clothes in hand, but he put them on the counter by the sink before pulling off Sehun’s hospital gown.

“They finally gave you pants?” Minseok asked quietly as he dropped to his knees to speed up the Sehun undressing process. Sehun nodded but was quickly distracted by Luhan pressing his lips to the dip at the base of Sehun’s throat.

Sehun squeaked when Minseok snaked his tongue out and licked at the soft skin where his hip dipped in. ‘Shh’ Minseok whispered at Sehun. “I had to be quiet, so do you” 

A nurse knocked at the door. “Hello? We need to clean the room now” she said.

“O-out in a minute” Sehun managed to say as Minseok helped pull his pants on before standing and kissing the tall man’s neck just above the collar of his t-shirt.

“Are we ready to go?” Luhan asked as if they hadn't just been teasing the tall man. Sehun nodded dumbly as he followed the others to the front door of the hospital where Minseok’s family and friends were waiting.

Luhan picked the small man up as if he weighed nothing and followed Minseok’s mother to the car, tailed by Sehun. “We’ll be off …” Hakyeon said as he followed the private investigator to his car.

“That’s one.” Luhan said quietly as he watched the two men saunter off, one of them had a hand on the other’s lower back. Luhan smirked.

“So … Luhan, what do you do?” Minseok’s father asked to fill up the awkward silence. 

“I’m an on call” The rest of his words were gibberish and mumbled but Minseok’s father just nodded and continued driving.

“How long you been doing that for?”

“A while now.” 

Minseok’s sister eyed the three men from her spot next to Sehun. She looked at their clasped hands and entwined fingers but said nothing. “Are you ok?” Minseok asked his sister when he noticed that she looked less than comfortable.

“M’fine. I know that I’m going to have to get used to not having you around again aren’t I?” she whispered. 

“Yeah … pretty soon I think.” Minseok whispered back.


	10. meet the unicorn

They got to Minseok’s house and as soon as they were shown his room, the door closed. Thanks to Luhan his parents saw nothing wrong and went on with their business as usual.

Inside the bedroom, Minseok grabbed Sehun by the shirt and pushed him onto the bed. “Ow! I did just get out of surgery you know.” The tall man whined.

“Can you kiss him already?” The small man asked of Luhan. The psychopomp climbed onto the bed and pinned the tall man with a kiss. 

He sat up abruptly, cursed then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Minseok climbed on top of Sehun and started kissing him in Luhan’s place. He ran his cold fingers under the tall man’s shirt and traced the edge of his bandage.

“Before you died, did you work out a lot?” Minseok asked as he followed the softly showing muscles on the tall man’s stomach with his fingers.

“Never. I had a little bit of a belly to be perfectly honest. Why?” He asked.

“Because you have an amazing body… and I noticed that between the time I arrived at the hospital and the time I left, my body was … changing too.”

“He did warn us.” Sehun replied as he reached under the back of Minseok’s shirt to draw little circles with his fingers. They kissed languidly for some time and it might have been odd to some people that they had been holding their breaths for well over five minutes. They never noticed.

Minseok brought his hand up to brush his thumb across Sehun’s cheek just before they separated to breathe. The small man brought his head down to bite Sehun’s neck just below his ear pulling a low groan from his throat.

“You two are just gorgeous like that you know.” Luhan purred. The other two looked at each other, smirked then lunged at Luhan.

They all tumbled off the bed and Luhan landed on top of them. He tried to get up but they held him as Sehun kissed him and Minseok latched onto the side of his neck.

The door opened and Minji walked in without knocking. The three climbed out from behind the bed. She sat down, completely ignoring what she was pretty sure was happening. “Mum’s invited everyone in her phonebook to celebrate your return. Just thought I’d warn you.”

“Thanks” Minseok said and hugged his sister.

“It’s weird. You’re different, but you’re not.” She replied.

“Normal non amnesiac me would hug you a lot?” She nodded. Luhan busied himself by plugging Minseok’s laptop in and Sehun looked at the collection of books on Minseok’s shelf.

“Normal you would also be joined at the hip with Hakyeon.”

“I think we found him a boyfriend.” The older brother smiled.

The doorbell rang.

“Here they come.” Minji smirked. Trying, badly, to mask that she didn’t really like this fact … or many of the guests. She dragged him by the hand to his front door.

Sehun and Luhan stood behind Minseok by the door as Minji reintroduced everyone. Every reply was “Of course he remembers us” And then some reason why he should have remembered them.

Minseok started out shaking his head sadly in reply, but after a while it just devolved into him lazily lolling his head back and forth or him just raising an eyebrow and saying “Nope, ringing no bells.”

Sehun left and came back with a plate that was overloaded with crackers and fingerfoods.

“My baby! You’ve gotten so skinny!” A large woman squealed before hugging Minseok from the side and almost making him drop his plate. Luhan was fast enough to catch it.

“Please be gentle with him. He just came back from the hospital today.” The redhead said.

She woman sniffed, scowled and continued asking the small man questions he couldn’t answer.

“I’m sorry ma’am I don’t have any answers for you.” He finally said as he pushed her off of him. Luhan handed him his plate again.

“Were you the reason he was missing?” She sneered at Luhan.

“What?” 

“You led him to a deviant lifestyle and he must have overdosed or something. That’s why you had to go to the hospital with him isn’t it, you hoodlum?”

“Leave my friends alone.” Minseok frowned.

“Friends … pfft you have no idea what you’re saying. You’re still young and naïve. He probably sold your virginity for some drugs or-”

“You know what?” Minseok cut her off rather loudly, “I’ve had enough of you and your baseless accusations!” He walked away from her, “If anyone needs me … whatever! I don’t care! You can just fuck off!” He shouted before running to his room and slamming the door. Everyone in the house was stunned to silence by his outburst. 

Luhan and Sehun shot her a dirty look before running to his door and trying to open it. “Min … It’s us. Open the door.” Sehun said.

Luhan directed his voice so it could only be heard in the room with Minseok, “Don’t leave us out here with her.” He whined.

Minseok opened the door long enough to let them in then locked it again. His cheeks were ruddy and his eyes were rimmed with red. “You ok?” Sehun asked.

“Will be when they’ve gone.” He replied. “I’m not comfortable with all of these people.”

“I have an idea, lets blow this popsicle joint and go see Sehun’s family.” Luhan suggested, completely oblivious to his weird phrasing. The two others agreed and crawled out of Minseok’s window. 

They learned that he only lived a town over from Sehun’s family’s house. They might have even gone to the same high school for a year. Shame Minseok couldn’t remember. 

On the door to Sehun’s parent’s house was a note that said ‘We are at Chapel of the Chimes. Please join us there’

Sehun shrugged and they made their way over to the church. The doors were open and they quietly went in. Sehun stared at the front in shock. His father was giving a speech next to a poster sized picture of Sehun with a black frame. “You look weird with black hair” Minseok giggled at the picture.

“What … the everloving fuck?” Sehun managed to finally say when the shock had mostly worn off. His father stopped in the middle of a word and stared at his son.

“S-Sehun?” The name caught in his throat.

“Dad? What’s going on?” 

“W- Where have you been?” His mother sobbed as she got up to touch her son’s face. She had to make sure he was real. 

“Hospital.” Sehun was choking up. He lifted his arm to show her the sling. “Didn’t you look for me?”

“We looked everywhere … They couldn’t find your body and they told us that a John Doe was taken to the hospital but most likely wouldn’t make it even if they could locate him. Didn’t even fit your description and now I know why” She gestured to his head.

Sehun’s father stepped out from behind the podium and hugged his son. “OW! Watch it dad, I’m still broken.” He whined.

“Who are your friends?” Someone who looked like a slightly older version of Sehun asked.

“This is Minseok and this is Luhan. He saved our lives.” Sehun beamed as he pointed to the redhead. “He pulled me out of the bus and got me to the hospital in time. He never left our sides.” 

After thanking everyone for coming, apologizing and hugging his relatives, his parents drove them home. 

“What sort of stunt was that?” Sehun’s mother rounded on her son.

“What kind of stunt was what? I got out of the hospital, I came home. What the hell was I supposed to do?” Sehun shouted back. “You didn’t look hard enough.”

“You didn’t call us.” She poked him in the chest … right where the tube was. Sehun doubled over in pain with a small shout. Minseok and Luhan dropped down to his side protectively and Luhan lifted the tall boy’s shirt. the bandage was soaking through with blood. They sat him on a nearby couch.

“Shit … I hate to do this to you but …” Luhan put Minseok’s hand on the bleeding bandage telling him to push on it. Sehun whimpered, trying not to look like a baby by crying out. Tears were collecting in the corners of his eyes. “Be right back.” Luhan pulled out a phone and left the room. Minseok also hissed in pain.

Sehun tried to sob but it caused a coughing fit. “Can I have a napkin?” Minseok asked his mother. She got up and came back quickly with a tissue and Minseok wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth. 

“Was it that bad?” Sehun’s brother asked, kneeling in front of his little brother.

“He had a tube to drain the blood from his lung. They took it out this morning.”

“Shouldn’t he still be in the hospital?” 

“He … insisted on coming home as soon as he could. I wasn’t there for the first week he was in the hospital but I heard he was in intensive care the whole time.”

“Stop” -cough cough- “Talking like” -gasp cough- “I’m not here.” -wheeze-

Minseok covered his mouth with his hand. “Shut up. That’s not helping you any.” Sehun gave him a dirty look. He removed his hand, looked at his palm with a disgusted look and wiped it off on Sehun’s shirt. the tall boy looked at him incredulously.

Luhan sat on the other side of Sehun and grabbed his hand. “Still hurts?” He asked. Sehun nodded. “I got someone coming who can help.” He kissed Sehun’s forehead. Sehun’s family looked confused at the men who seem to have come out of nowhere but were so close to their son. 

“So … How long have you known Sehun?” Sehun’s father asked. He watched bemusedly as Sehun tried to bite Minseok. 

“I met him when I pulled him from the bus.” He rest his head on Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun dropped his head so it leaned against Luhan’s.

They sat in awkward silence, Sehun’s parents had no idea what to ask his son. Every few minutes Sehun’s mother kept blubbering apologies about hurting him until the doorbell rang.

Sehun’s brother answered. A man stood at the door with a satchel over his shoulder. “Luhan called me.”

“This way.” He said.

He stopped in front of Sehun. Minseok and Sehun exchanged glances but kept quiet. “Hello, I am Yixing. Shirt off. Now.” He ordered.

Sehun struggled to sit up enough to take his shirt off. Luhan helped with the sitting up part and Minseok helped with the shirt taking off. Sehun’s mother gasped when she saw the raised, still red skin from the accident.

Yixing pulled the soaked, red bandage off and hissed in sympathetic pain. “It’s not often that I say this, but ew … that’s pretty gross. Where is your bedroom?” He asked Sehun before picking him up.

“I can help.” His brother said.

Yixing thought for a moment, handed Sehun to Luhan and pulled a small device from his pocket. His parents seemed uneasy about these two people who could pick their son up like he weighed nothing. 

“What’s your name?” Yixing asked as he calibrated the machine and stuck what appeared to be a slip of paper in it. 

“Sejun. If there’s anything I can do to help my little brother I’ll do it.” He said

“Hand” Yixing said. Sejun gave Yixing his hand and it immediately went into the machine.

“Ow!” He grunted as it took a few drops of blood from a finger.

“You need more potassium.” Yixing said before he took a piece of gauze out, soaked up a bit of Sehun’s blood and gave it to the machine. It whirred, clicked and finally dinged with a green light. “Ok, come with us” He said, pulling the tall man along to Sehun’s bedroom.

They lay Sehun down on the bed and Luhan kissed his forehead.

“Stop that, you need to rest too Hannie.” Yixing said. “How did this open up?” 

“Our mum poked him in the chest, probably because she thought he didn’t really get on the bus that crashed.”

“He was almost cut in half.” Luhan stated, “Lengthwise.”

“Granted, that was only a little over two weeks ago. I shouldn’t even be breathing on my own let alone be bitching about the chest tube that used to be there yet.” Sehun wheezed.

“And even if you did wake up, (however unlikely that might be) it’d still be at least a month before they’d even think of letting you use your arm again.” Minseok said absently poking gently at the tall man’s collarbone.

“What?” Sejun was really confused.

“And why do you have a horn on your head?” Sehun said groggily to Yixing.

“Actually I was wondering the same thing.” Minseok said.

“Horn?” Sejun asked. Completely incapable of seeing anything.

“How did they get the gift of sight?” Yixing asked as he continued to clean off the wound in Sehun’s chest.

“They belong to me now.” 

“Had no idea the afterlife allowed pets.” He smirked as he turned and cleaned a spot on Sejun’s arm to insert a needle attached to a collection bag.

“I resent that.” Minseok grumbled. By this point Sejun decided it’d be best just to keep quiet and stop wasting his breath with questions that wouldn’t ever be answered.

Yixing cracked his knuckles and stretched his arms and neck. “Ok OhSehun, brace yourself. This might hurt a bit ... a lot”

Minseok grabbed his hand. Luhan was about to grab Sehun’s hand too but Yixing looked at him with a frown. “Don’t even think about it, bub. Go … work or sit in the corner or something. No more healing. It’s against your nature and you’re tiring yourself out.” Luhan pouted for a moment before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“The fuck just happened?” Sejun asked.

“Don’t worry about it hyung.” Sehun slurred.

“You’ve lost too much blood. Let’s fix that hole.” The medic said before placing the flat of his palm on the hole in Sehun’s chest and pushing down hard once.

Sehun let out a single guttural shout and squeezed Minseok’s hand. He looked up at Yixing with wide eyes and a frown.

“That hurt worse that the bus crash.”

“You actually remember that?” Yixing asked. He looked over at Minseok who was grabbing his chest in roughly the same place. “You guys are connected huh?” Sehun nodded, Minseok stared dumbly. “That aughtta make sex interesting.”

“You heard nothing hyung.” Sehun said to his brother hoping he wouldn’t say anything to their parents. 

“You ready for the next one?” Yixing asked.

“What next one?” Sehun and Minseok asked apprehensively.

“All I did was temporarily stop your bleeding.” He stated.

“Seriously?” Minseok asked.

“I did say it would hurt.”

“You said might!” Sehun raised his voice.

“Do you want me to fix the gaping hole in your chest or not?” Yixing smirked. “It might make an interesting-“

“Do not finish that sentence.” Sehun interrupted with a frown.

Yixing put his palm over Sehun’s chest and let out a burst of energy strong enough to cause a flash of light. It hurt so badly that Sehun bowed backwards, arching off of the bed. He couldn’t even make a noise to match his screaming face. Minseok did. The small man buried his face in the bedding and screamed. 

Sejun actually looked at his watch to see how long Minseok would scream. He had no idea the tiny man even had the lung capacity to scream for a little over a solid minute without taking a breath.

“How long ago did he take you in?” Yixing asked Minseok.

“Maybe two days ago … I was dying of a massive heroin overdose. And Sehun has been with him for almost a month I bet.”

“Heroin overdose?” Sejun mumbled.

“Not by choice. I don’t do drugs. I think I’m giving up drinking too.” He looked back at Yixing, “Why do you ask?”

“You don’t seem to need to breathe too often.” He replied. “This may be the last time anyone but you will be able to donate blood to him.” He said. “Why don’t you have Sejun time how long you can hold your breath for.

“Maybe after you’ve finished with Sehun.” Minseok gestured at the still open hole.

“I was giving his body a little rest time.” Yixing said before putting his palm against the hole again. “Two more to go ok?”

Sehun nodded and grabbed Minseok’s hand. The small man kissed Sehun’s forehead. The two men grit their teeth as the wave of pain washed over them. 

“Don’t heal it too much.” Sehun managed to growl, the outside has to look… not so good.”

“Roger dodger.” Yixing said before letting go of Sehun’s chest.

“You two look shagged out.” Luhan said, “How’s it going?”

“Did you connect us on purpose?” Minseok jammed a finger in Luhan’s chest as he asked.

“What part of ‘This is all new to me too’ don’t you understand?” Luhan asked. “You think I didn’t feel it as well?” He raised his hands in question.

“Then why does Yixing know so much about it then?”

“He deals with life. This is the most contact with living creatures I’ve had in at least twenty years.” Minseok stopped arguing and just rubbed the spot in his chest.

Minseok yelped when his phone vibrated then began to ring. He regained his composure before he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Where are you? Mum’s shitting kittens over here, screaming about how you’ve been taken from us again.”

“We’re just at Sehun’s house. Could you believe his parents thought he was dead?” He chuckled but stopped laughing when he looked at Sehun’s displeased face.

“You’re ok then?” 

“Yeah, not sure when I’ll be home though.”

“Ok, I’ll tell her you’re not missing or dead. Bye!” 

“Then again I bet my parents would flip the fuck out if I disappeared again after being missing for a week too.” Sehun said. His body was hungrily taking in his brother’s blood and his colour was improving. 

Minseok was being timed by Sejun and was up to eight minutes without breathing. Yixing was starting to check Sehun’s lungs for fluids. Predictably the doctors couldn’t fix his lungs properly.

“Did you know you only have ¾ of your right lung?” He asked, “Its pretty full of coagulated blood and,” He sniffed Sehun’s face, “The beginnings of an infection … I should do something about this.”

“This is going to hurt too isn’t it?” Sehun asked as Yixing dug through his satchel.

“Might do.” He hummed absently. “Gonna be really gross in any case… You there” He pointed at Sejun. “Get me a trash can lined with at least three bin bags.” Sejun lightheadedly wobbled to the door and did as he was told. 

“Why are you so pale?” Their mother asked.

“What’s taking so long? Can we see him?” Their father asked.

“Not yet.” Sejun said, still holding a cotton ball to his arm. They tried to keep asking questions but he shuffled around them to get what he was told. As a secondary thought, he grabbed a few other things from the kitchen.

He went back into the room and Yixing broke open a package to hold under Sehun’s nose. “Deep breath.” He said. Sejun placed the trash bin by the bedside and Sehun started to hack and cough violently into the trash bin. He coughed hard enough to lose the fingerfoods he had eaten earlier.

Sejun wiped his little brother’s face off and gave him water before Yixing started it again.

Sehun was lying face down over the edge of the bed, barely able to hold his head up as he coughed violently into the rubbish bin for a good half hour. His chest was draped over Minseok’s lap as the small man patted gently on his back as per Yixing’s instructions.

He put a stethoscope at least three times to Sehun’s back to listen, only to start the process over again. There was so much in his lungs that Yixing sent Sejun out for another trash can.

Luhan was fed up with not doing anything and sat next to Sehun’s prone form. He glared at Yixing while he rubbed circles in Sehun’s back. The three men on the bed began to visibly relax shortly after his coughing slowed. 

“If you don’t cut that shit out, you’re going to end up like Minseok and Sehun and not be able to do your job properly.” Yixing said.

“Too late, I think that was the last time I could incorporeate until I’ve gotten enough rest.”

“Wait, how does the grim reaper get too tired to do his job?” Minseok asked.

“Do you know how much energy he’s expended trying to heal Sehun?” Yixing asked.

“Minseok too…” Luhan said sheepishly.

“What’s wrong with Minseok outside of the overdose? That should have been a breeze to fix.”

“Nothing anymore… not really” The small man said.

“Bathroom. Now.” Yixing said leaving no room for argument.


	11. checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a double update bc its so short

They went into the bathroom that connected the two brother’s rooms and closed the doors on either end.

“What?” Minseok asked. It sounded more like a statement.

Yixing closed his eyes and ran a hand from the top of Minseok’s head down his back. He brought his hands up the small man’s sides and grabbed the base of Minseok’s neck. He assumed the medic was doing a more thorough examination of his head when the taller man’s hands slowly went up the sides of Minseok’s face. 

“Close your eyes.” Yixing said quietly as he pressed their foreheads together. He did as he was told and found himself in a black room. There was a door. There was also a really dim image of Luhan in front of it. 

“For his sanity, do not let Minseok past this door.” Luhan said to Yixing.

“Stay here. I’ll be right back.” Minseok nodded. As soon as the door opened, Yixing slipped in and closed the door behind himself. The small man was bombarded by a series of images that made no sense to him but made his head hurt. 

The same thing happened a few moments later, when the door opened and closed with Yixing now on his side of the door sporting a grim expression.

“It’s best you don’t remember.” He frowned before hugging Minseok tightly.

“That bad?” He asked. He blinked and they were in the bathroom again. Yixing closed his eyes and ran a hand down Minseok’s lower back. 

“I think the heroin may have numbed you to the fact that you had a cracked rib.” He touched Minseok’s chest “Luhan has done an amazing job healing everything else. There might be a tiny bit of scarring, but nobody can actually see it without special equipment. Your body also seems to be changing.”

“Sehun and I noticed.”

“I mean even if you were helped along by Luhan, you should still be going through withdrawals. But here you are, your pupils are normal, you don’t look dehydrated, your breath doesn’t give anything away. It’s as if you’ve never been injected in the first place.” He said in slight awe.

“I heard from Sehun that we didn’t have long until we stopped being human…” he said with a cocked eyebrow as if he was still trying to wrap his mind around that thought.

“You are going faster than Sehun is… probably because they brought you to the brink of death so many times when you were kidnapped. Fortunately you weren’t conscious for most of it.”

“We should check on Sehun.” Minseok cleared his throat. 

They walked back into Sehun’s room and the tall boy was sitting up, reclining between Luhan’s legs. The redhead was rubbing circles in his chest and Sehun looked as if he was about to fall asleep. Yixing smacked the side of Luhan’s head.

“You need to sleep” Yixing said to Luhan. 

“Minseok’s bed is bigger, we should go there and sleep.” Sehun said weakly. His voice was barely a scratchy whisper.

“You’re not staying?” Sejun asked. Sehun shook his head and went to stand up.

“How does your chest feel?” Yixing asked.

“Surprisingly clear.” He said, “I’m starving though.”

“I bet there’s leftover fingerfood.” Minseok said. 

“Let’s go.” Sehun said without a second thought. He grabbed a bag of overnight things and briskly walked out of the room.

“Where are you going?” His mother asked.

“Sleepover at Min’s house. His bed is more comfortable.”

“And he’s been lured away with promises of food.” Sejun said as he placed his hands on his mother’s shoulders. He stepped away to speak quietly with his brother. “Are you coming back?”

Sehun looked at Luhan who shrugged. “Probably about as often as I usually do.” He smiled.

“Don’t get into too much trouble Hunface.” They hugged each other and Sehun walked out of the house.

They climbed back into Minseok’s window and the small man unlocked the door to get some food for Sehun.


	12. subconscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of a double update  
> so dont forget to read the chapter before this

“Something not good is going on.” Minji said as soon as the three men stepped out.

“What kind of not good?” Minseok asked.

“There’re cops in the living room and I think they want to ask you questions.” She said.

“I don’t really have answers, but I'm pretty sure I’m guilt free of anything.” He shrugged.

The four men headed to the kitchen and Minseok’s mother stopped him as he was led past her on the couch. “Where did you go? And who is that?” She asked, pointing at Yixing.

“Sehun’s house, I thought Minji would have told you.” 

“I did.” Minji said from across the room.

“And he’s Yixing.” He replied without elaboration and continued to the kitchen.

“These men would like a word with you Minseok.” His father said sternly.

“In a minute, we’re starving.” Minseok brushed them off. He looked around the kitchen in confusion. “I have no idea where anything is,” He pouted.

“What do you want?” Minji asked cheerfully, coming seemingly out of nowhere.

“I like her,” Yixing smirked as Minseok and Sehun jumped a foot into the air and clutched their chests.

“We were hoping for leftovers. No idea where the plates or anything are.” She showed him where everything was and stared at the four men who were leaning against the counter munching away.

“You want some chicken?” Minji asked Yixing.

“No thank you, strictly vegetarian.” He replied pleasantly. “But I’d love some more carrots if you have some.” He said. 

The two officers, obviously tired of waiting for Minseok went into the kitchen and saw the small man licking buffalo wing sauce off of his fingers with a pleased look on his face.

“You’re such a little slob.” Luhan said and wiped a spot of sauce that was on his cheek off with his thumb before licking the digit off.

“I can’t help it if hospital food is disgusting… Sure as shit beat the starving I felt when I woke up though.” The small man pouted.

One of the officers cleared their throat. “Minseok, you need to come with us.” He said.

“You can ask me questions here, I’ll answer” He replied, through a mouthful of food.

“We’re going with him too.” Luhan said when the first officer shook his head.

“I’m afraid you can’t.” The other officer said.

“I won’t go without Luhan and Sehun.” Minseok said.

One of the officers brought out a pair of handcuffs. Minseok’s eyes went wide and he backed up until he hit a corner. He whimpered and pled over and over. “Please no, not again.” He started keening when they approached him.

“Please stop! He’s been through enough trauma as it is, why are you doing this to him?” Minji asked. 

Minseok was shaking violently with tears running down his face. The officers were undeterred and one picked Minseok up while the other placed the cuffs on him. the keening noise escalated into a full blown scream that never let up.

“Take me with him!” Luhan demanded over the yelps and panicked shrieking,“ I’ve been with him the whole time, I’ve seen everything he has.” He stood in the way of the two men trying to carry his screaming ward out of the kitchen. 

Minseok started kicking and flailing, trying to get out of the cuffs. “Fine.” One of them said.

“You two stay here. We’ll be back sooner than you think.” He told them. “Eat something and get some rest, Sehun.”

They got into the car after Minseok’s screeches and cries started to attract the neighbors. Once in the car, the officer who wasn’t driving turned to Luhan, “Does he breathe?” He asked.

“When he’s not panicking. Please uncuff him.” Luhan pled. The officers denied his request. Luhan ran his fingers down Minseok’s cheek. “Min, it’s ok, open your eyes. You’re not in the warehouse. They’re not kidnapping you.” Stopped screaming but refused to open his eyes. He struggled to get out of the cuffs. His wrists were starting to bleed. “Please sir, I’m begging you. the cuffs are hurting him.” They ignored him.

They got to the station and Minseok tried to run. He didn’t get more than two feet before he was tackled to the ground. He bit his tongue when he made contact with the ground and he started screeching again. They carried him to an interrogation room and sat him harshly in front of a table. 

They left him and Luhan to get something. Minseok had a look on his face of sheer terror when he noticed that they had sat him on a folding chair.

Luhan took a step back as Minseok let out the loudest, most animalistic noise he had ever heard before standing, pulling his arms apart and throwing the chair at the one way shatterproof glass on the other side of the room. The glass shattered. Luhan heard a noise that indicated that his wrists may have as well.

Minseok collapsed as Luhan walked up to him trying to calm him down. He gasped when he realized that the small man’s eyes had bled completely black. “Calm down Min. You hurt yourself.” He said when the small man tried to push himself up but collapsed again when his bloody wrists wouldn’t hold him up.

“Luhan… it hurts… everything hurts so much.” He whimpered, “My skin feels like fire and ice and tingly like it’s just waking up. How do I stop it?” He took a deep shuddering breath, coughing when he choked a little on the blood from his tongue, “Also someone in holding cell five just died.” Luhan sat in a corner and pulled Minseok to sit between his legs, wiping blood off of his face with his sleeve.

“I wish I could help you right now. Maybe if we close our eyes and get a little bit of rest until those two assholes come back. You’ll feel better.” Minseok nodded as Luhan stroked his hair. 

They drifted off until the door slammed open and they were startled awake. 

“What the fuck happened?” Someone asked. Luhan couldn’t see him over the table. Luhan looked down at Minseok making sure his eyes were back to normal as he tried to burrow into Luhan’s arms for safety.

“I told the officer that cuffing Minseok was a bad idea.” He lifted Minseok’s black forearm and cradled the hand gently in his own. “He needs medical attention right away. His wrists are broken and he’s still bleeding.” 

“But we still need to question him… and you.” 

“You can ask your questions in the hospital, please. He doesn’t need to lose any more blood. He only just came out of the hospital today.” He was not used to just using words to persuade people.

Luhan stood, picking up a pale, barely conscious Minseok up and cradling him in his arms.

They were sitting in the hospital’s waiting room. Minseok’s arms were wrapped in bandages and ice. His eyes were blank and his head was laying heavily on Luhan’s shoulder. The psychopomp was answering questions when Sehun ran in followed by Yixing.

“What happened to him?” Sehun asked as he dropped to his knees to look Minseok in the face. “You look like shit.” He said before kissing him softly.

“Cut that shit out. One of you in the hospital and one out of commission is plenty enough.” Yixing said firmly.

“But… it hurts…” Sehun said sadly. “Why did they take him away anyway?” 

“Apparently Minseok’s attackers freaked the fuck out and all they can say now is ‘Kim Minseok’ and ‘Red hair monster’” Luhan replied with a proud smirk.

“Fucking good.” Sehun said angrily. “Our Minseokkie didn’t deserve anything that happened to him.”

“I did think it was odd that you had no previous convictions of any type and now this large business magnate insists that you’re this horrifying monster.” The detective said. “He’s twice Minseok’s size too.”

“How could I?” He chuckled humourlessly it almost echoed despite the near tonelessness of it. “I think I was handcuffed to a folding chair when they did …everything.” He mumbled as he looked up at the detective with darkly ringed eyes.

“Oh gods are you starting to remember?” Luhan asked nervously.

Minseok shook his head, “Yixing said I had a cracked rib,” He tried to tick things off on his fingers but they only twitched slightly before he grunted in pain. “When I woke up in the hospital I had scabs and bruises on my forearms that had nothing to do with the track marks not to mention my seemingly irrational fear of folding chairs and handcuffs.”

“That definitely coincides with what they were jabbering about.” 

Yixing sat on the floor by Minseok’s feet and took one of his hands, making him yelp in pain. “Sorry,” he said, “I’m just looking. Bend your fingers” He told the small man. He couldn’t do more than twitch and then he grunted in pain. “They’re probably going to have to put pins in your wrists and your boyfriends are going to have to take care of you for a little while.” He said cautiously while looking at the detective.

“Why do you think they’re my boyfriends?” He mumbled softly too lethargic to talk any louder.

“Oh please, don’t think I didn’t see the hickeys on your necks.” He pouted as he pointed at Sehun’s neck. “I’m your caretaker because I’m so observant.”

Minseok was called back and Yixing went with him because only one person was allowed to go. He explained to the doctor what was broken and what he (knew) thought Minseok needed.

“So… what’s your situation?” The detective asked the remaining two men.

“What do you mean?” Sehun asked

“You three are obviously more than friends going by the earlier conversation…” 

“Too soon to tell, Sehun replied. We haven’t known each other for very long.”

“But you’re so in tune with each other. That’s really rare-” He was cut off when the two men’s heads snapped toward the room Minseok went in. A moment later, Minseok’s screams had them on their feet and running toward the examination room.

“It's ok guys, we’ve got it covered.” Yixing said without even looking up from helping the nurse. “Go sit down.” His voice was commanding.

“Just… don’t let him have any morphine or anything… he’s uh… allergic… yeah.” Luhan warned.

They trudged hand in hand back to the waiting room, Sehun took Luhan’s head and put it on his shoulder while wrapping an arm around him. “Sleep.” He frowned. “You’ve been avoiding it.” Luhan closed his eyes and finally rested. 

“How long had he been awake for?” The detective asked.

“Too long. It’s doing bad things to his health.” Luhan wrapped his arms around the tall man and his head dropped from his shoulder to his lap, leaving Luhan awkwardly bent over the armrest. “I have half a mind to leave him like this.” Sehun frowned before picking Luhan up and moving to a seat that had no armrests. 

 

Hours had passed and the detective had left stating there was nothing else he could ask. Sehun had turned so he could rest his head on the wall behind him and Luhan could sleep between his long legs as he dozed on the uncomfortable chair. Yixing coughed loud enough to wake Sehun up.

“How is he?” Sehun asked quietly.

“His wrists were so fucked up that they had to actually cement them back together. He’s gonna wake up soon. Bring Luhan and we can see him.” 

 

Minseok opened his eyes to the sound of heart monitors and other machines around him. He made a face like he had a hangover as he tried to lick the roof of his mouth to get the taste of old blood and death out of his mouth. He tried to rub the sleep out of his eyes and was clubbed in the face with an air cast. He looked at his hand and tried to move his fingers. They still wouldn’t move. He tried to sit up. It hurt too much to push himself up so he did an awkward shimmy toward the head of the bed. He heard rushed footsteps coming toward him and smiled. 

Luhan was frowning in his sleep. He curled his face into Sehun’s chest. 

“How are you feeling?” Yixing asked. 

“Thirsty.” He croaked, “And incredibly helpless. Why did I do that to myself?” He asked while looking unhappily at the hands that he lifted to inspect.

“You were fucking terrified.” Luhan replied from Sehun’s arms. “You weren’t even that scared when you were about to die.” 

“How long have you been awake?” Sehun asked.

“When you picked me up.”

“And you let me carry you all the way here?” He frowned.

“I like it in your arms.” He snuggled his face into the tall man’s chest. Sehun stared at him incredulously while debating in his head whether he should drop the redhead or keep- he had started kissing Sehun’s collarbone. Sehun decided that he could hold Luhan a little longer. He purred in the back of his throat.

Yixing poured Minseok a glass of water and held it for him as he drank.

“Thanks.” Minseok said with a light smile. 

“It was nothing, just water.”

“No I mean for everything. All of your help. You didn’t have to stay.” He replied, “You could have just fixed Sehun then went on your merry way.” Yixing just shrugged in reply.


	13. broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be a double update bc it so short

The sun was coming up by the time they finally made it to Minseok’s house. Luhan pushed the front door open. They all shuffled to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed in one giant heap.

Sometime in the morning, Sehun opened his eyes because his chest was strangely cold. He looked down and saw that Minseok had drooled all over the front of his shirt. “Oh god, Min. Why?” He shouted.

Minseok lifted his head slightly, looked at Sehun in confusion (complete with string of drool between his face and the shirt) rolled over and proceeded to drool all over Luhan’s chest and Yixing’s arm. 

A few minutes later, they both woke up and yelled at the small man too. He looked at them as if he was about to cry and then put his head back down to sleep again. 

The bedroom door opened and Minseok’s mother looked in. Sehun had taken his drool sodden shirt off.

“I don’t know what to expect anymore.” She said to her husband while trying to pick her child out of the pile of men in various states of undress. “I thought we’d have to post bail or something.” She hadn’t noticed his arms.

A few hours later they got out of bed. “What happened to you?” Minji asked as they stumbled into the kitchen.

“What?” Minseok asked, still half asleep.

“Your arms.”

“Shattered both of my wrists.”

“How?”

“Newfound superhero abilities.” Sehun answered. “I heard it was so badass that they decided it couldn’t have been his fault, whatever it was happened.”

“Right … What really happened?”

“My subconscious remembered something I didn’t about handcuffs and folding chairs and I broke my arms trying to get away from them.” 

“Does it still hurt?” She asked.

“A bit, yeah.” Luhan hugged him from behind and kissed behind his ear. “Nnnaaagh.” Was the noise that came out of his mouth before he slumped against the taller man behind him. 

“Where are your parents?” Sehun asked.

“They went to work.”

“Shouldn’t you be at school?” Minseok asked her.

“Gap year. No school.”

“… Oh” He replied, suddenly wishing he knew more about his sister. 

“I’m here to keep an eye on you guys and make sure you don’t burn down the house or something.” She smirked.

“How much older than you am I?” He asked suddenly aware of how little of anything he actually remembered.

“Five years. You work at a coffee shop, you like to dance and sing and you’re better than you like to admit. You get embarrassed when you have to sing or dance in front of others without alcohol in your system first. You won a karaoke contest once. You like hugs and eating. Up until you came back, I was pretty sure you were asexual.”

“Definitely not asexual …” Minseok mumbled as he continued to lean back against Luhan. “Dammit …” He frowned as he lifted his head up.

“What?” Everyone asked, obviously worried.

“I have to go to the bathroom.” He whined.

Luhan looked around at the other blushing men, “I’ll go.” He sighed.

“Fuck this is embarrassing.” Minseok grumbled once he got into the bathroom. “Let me see if I can- Nope” He fumbled with the tie on his sweat pants. He couldn’t even hold the string long enough to pull.

“Maybe tomorrow.” Luhan shrugged. Minseok whined. “What’s wrong now?” Luhan asked.

“… Performance anxiety.” He pouted. “I’m not sure about you but I find it a bit awkward trying to pee with someone grabbing my junk”

“First, I don’t pee. Second … sit down. I’ll be in the other room sanitizing my hands with fire.”

“Don’t act like you haven’t had my dick in your mouth.” He frowned but sat anyway. “I’ll shout for you when I need help tying my pants back up.”

 

“I hate everything.” Minseok said later as Yixing took off his bandages, made him wash his hands, cleaned the stitches and put ice on his wrists for a while. Luhan and Sehun were in the living room with Minji watching TV. “How is Luhan doing?” He asked the medic quietly.

“Still not strong enough to incorporeate.”

“Can’t you make him sleep?”

“Maybe you can encourage him to take a nap with you. I’m sure sleeping will fix your wrists up a little faster.”

“That’s an idea.” Minseok smiled softly.

 

“Luhan … can you come in here?” Minseok asked from the other room.

“If you have to pee again …” he stopped talking when he saw Minseok trying to pull a blanket aside and climb into his bed.

“Can you take a nap with me?” Minseok asked, “I can’t even hold the blankets long enough to get into bed myself … also I sleep better with someone near me.”

“Three days old and that’s what he knows about himself.” Luhan mumbled while rolling his eyes and pulling the covers back, “I’ll hold you, ya big baby.” He said, climbing in.

Outside, Sehun and Yixing found Minseok’s video games and Minji watched as her brother’s cute friends played a fighting game. She smiled bitterly. It was a small semblance of normalcy but she knew it couldn’t last.

Sehun saw Minji frown out of the corner of his eye and came up with an idea.


	14. candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might actually be a triple update dont forget to read all three parts

Inside Minseok and Luhan slept curled together in a small ball. Luhan essentially powered down. There were no life signs and he didn’t dream but it felt amazing to him to be able to rest so much.

Minseok walked down a hall with old wooden floorboards that looked as if they may have been beautifully polished at one point and yellowing paper windows. His feet seemed to know where he was going so he let them guide him. The hall opened up into a massive room. He couldn’t see the other end, it was that big. The walls were lined with candles. Occasionally one would go out and it would be replaced almost instantly by another. 

He was staring at the wooden beams that were holding up the massive roof and tried to take everything in. He was pretty sure he knew where he was. He had absolutely no idea what the name was though.

“The end of all things.” A voice rang out from a little ways ahead. 

“If you go through the door to your left, you can see Luhan’s … office.” Another voice said.

“There isn’t anything there. He keeps it empty for dramatic effect.” A third voice said.

Minseok hadn’t noticed the door until they pointed it out. He opened the door and looked in. There was nothing but white. He couldn’t see where the walls or ceiling were, it was all the same colour and impossible to tell how big the room was.

He turned around to try and locate the three voices. He hadn’t gone more than three steps before nearly tripping on a small man. Well, compared to himself, the man was about equal in size.

“Sorry.” Was all he could say when he saw three men sitting on a small blanket, enjoying tea and Japanese food.

“Care to join us KimMinseok?” There was already a space for him to sit. 

“Hi.” He said as he sat down, at least trying to be polite as the man in the middle handed him a teacup. 

“It is, isn’t it?” The man with the ginger hair stated.

“What?” Minseok asked.

“You were going to say that the tea was delicious and now you don’t have to.” The smallest and quite blond man said.

“Luhan found you.” The man with hair the same colour as Luhan’s said.

“And OhSehun.” The blond added.

“Yeah.”

“Your lives have ended.” The redhead stated.

“No, Luhan saved our lives.” He insisted, “We’re still alive.”

“KimMinseok died in that warehouse. In anguish and fear. He may have come back once or twice, but the KimMinseok that was is no more. You will remember parts of his life. People most important to him are forever there upon his lips, but the KimMinseok that was will never be again.” The blond said.

“Is Sehun still alive? He remembers before his accident.”

“He didn’t have his memory wiped, but he is no longer.” The redhead stated.

“We know you believe this to be unfair, but if Luhan had allowed you your memories, you would have spent the rest of eternity trying to find ways to end your existence.” The ginger haired man said. “You really don’t want to know the details of that night.”

“How long do we have before we have to go away for good? Luhan said soon.” Minseok asked, knowing that the other men had a point.

“The reaper has a shitty concept of time.” They all said.

“Unless he’s been given a certain place and time, he’s completely baffled by your hours and minutes.” The ginger man said.

“How long do we have to spend with our families and friends?”

“I would say what you humans call a lifetime.” The ginger haired man smiled softly after taking a sip of his tea.

Minseok blinked at the three men. “… really?”

“You can make new memories with your family.” The blond smiled.

“Or fuck OhSehun through the mattress.” The ginger haired man smirked. “After fucking Luhan into the wall.”

“I … um … well …” Minseok’s ears were turning red.

“For some reason this KimMinseok is quite … dominant. The other was pretty much asexual.” The blond said.

“I guess my sister was right.” He said under his breath.

The ginger haired man stood. “Come with me.” He said.

Minseok took his hand then followed him to a small cupboard.

He opened it and there were two candles, one was flickering with black fire and the other was a wandering shade of grey that was very slowly fading to black. The flame fluttered like a butterfly. “This is you, and this OhSehun.” He pointed to each candle as he said a name. “You, and eventually Sehun (when he changes enough) will be able to come and see how long you have before you need to leave your family. You might want to leave before someone notices that you don’t age.”

“Why did I change so fast?” The smaller man asked.

“You are a blank slate. You are essentially three days old and are more susceptible.” The ginger haired man looked at his watch, “Hm … awkward boner time for you I’m afraid.”

“What?”

“I’ll tell the other two you said goodbye.”


	15. healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter is quite porny   
> some people might think theres a bit of dubcon... i dont, but who am i to say

“Wait, what do you mean awkward-“ He blinked and he was facing Luhan, grinding against him. “… Oh.” He said quietly. He tilted his face up so he could kiss Luhan’s now cold lips. He plucked at the lower lip with his teeth before kissing his way down the redhead’s neck.

“Let’s see how much you can sleep through shall we?” 

He experimentally flexed his fingers and saw that he could actually hold things now. Yixing was right, a little nap did help.

Luhan rolled onto his back as Minseok pushed his shirt up to his armpits and started covering the alabaster skin with small kisses and tiny nips he felt Luhan’s chest rise in one or two places so he made sure to pay extra attention to those spots. 

He tongued a nipple before sucking as hard as he could on it. He got Luhan to gasp but other than that, no reaction.

“What are you doing?” Sehun’s voice startled Minseok, causing him to bite Luhan’s nipple. There was a low moan from the sleeping man. 

“I wanted to see how much I could do to him without waking him up.” He replied quietly. Sehun sat on the bed with his back to the headboard and watched. Minseok kissed his way down the psychopomp’s stomach. He dipped his tongue into his navel making Luhan hum in what sounded like approval. 

“Should I keep going?” Minseok asked Sehun who was palming himself through his sweatpants.

“Yeah. Let’s see how far you can go before he wakes up.” Minseok watched Sehun grabbing himself through the cotton pants for a few moments before kissing a patch of skin above Luhan’s underwear line and undoing his pants.

He didn’t pull them down. He did however press his palm against the bulge that was steadily growing under the black denim.

“How is he not waking up? I can feel that and- mmm that’s nice.” Sehun lost his train of thought when Minseok rubbed his palm in a large circle. “Keep going,” He said softly. Sehun had stopped touching himself and instead gripped the sheets on either side of him tightly.

Minseok dragged Luhan’s jeans down his thighs and kicked them off the rest of the way. He sat up with one leg on either side of the redhead and leaned over the sleeping man to pull Sehun into a kiss. Their tongues tangled and there was a lot of biting. Sehun moaned when Minseok started grinding against Luhan.

Sehun pulled away with pink tinged cheeks. “Suck his dick.” He whispered.

Minseok pulled his underwear off and nuzzled the base of Luhan’s cock. He sucked on the soft skin just below before licking from the root to the leaking tip. He traced the edge of the crown as he looked up at Sehun. Luhan’s hand raised to stroke Minseok’s hair when the small man stabbed his tongue into the slit.

He sucked the precome and tongued around the head to coax more out. Sehun watched, heavy lidded as Minseok looked like he had been given the most delicious treat. The small man looked at Luhan and then Sehun. They locked eyes as he deliberately sucked Luhan past his lips.

“Mm can you take more?” Sehun asked when Minseok lifted his head only to lower further on the appendage. He had taken the whole thing down his throat and was bobbing his head and slurping noisily. “You’re so hot when you’re being a little cock slut like this.” The tall man hummed. “I bet you’d look even better with one of us fucking you while you suck cock.”

“I have plans of fucking you both soon.” Minseok said in a way that made Sehun lose his breath. “Hm, this isn’t working too well either.” Minseok pouted when Luhan still made no move.

He sucked dark marks into the pale skin of Luhan’s thighs. He rest the long legs over his shoulders and both of the other men yelped when Minseok (without warning) began fucking the redhead open with his tongue. He turned to nip lightly at the skin at the very top of his leg before pressing the flat of his tongue there to soothe the bite.

“Oh god Min! what’s going on?” Luhan moaned. His hand drifted down to stroke himself. Minseok looked at his own hand and threw his right arm brace over his shoulder.

“I plan on fucking you nice-” He licked at the puckered skin in front of him, “And-” He stabbed his tongue into the opening, “Hard.” He put his fingers out for Sehun to cover with his saliva. “Just thought I’d get you ready first.”

Luhan moaned softly in frustration as Minseok continued to dart his tongue in and out, never giving him enough. 

“Are you ready?” He asked Luhan. The taller man nodded rapidly. Minseok pressed one finger in and he watched as his finger disappeared. “You take my fingers so well …” He hummed in aproval as he watched closely. He would occasionally lower his head to lick the precome from the head of Luhan’s cock and push in a little harder.

“More …” Sehun said in Minseok’s ear. He had moved so he could watch too. “More fingers … You can feel how bad he wants it right?”

“Yes,” His breathing grew ragged while adding a finger, “But I am enjoying myself as I do this.” He added two more fingers and Luhan moaned out a low ‘Yes’.

Sehun had pulled his sweats down enough to stroke himself unhindered.

“I hope you have no plans on coming any time soon … You’re next.” Minseok said offhandedly.

“Seriously?” The tall man asked. Minseok crooked his fingers and Luhan moaned outright.

Minseok pulled his fingers out to admire the twitching ring of muscles around the gaping hole. “Lick” Minseok said as he pushed Sehun’s face toward Luhan’s entrance. Sehun made as much noise as possible, humming and slurping, getting the entrance as wet as he possibly could, adding his fingers as well. Minseok watched for a moment, enjoying the sounds before engulfing Luhan’s entire cock. 

Sehun lifted his head to occasionally suck and lick at the sac of skin and his perineum, but otherwise continued to tease Luhan’s entrance.

“Oh fuck … Please please I need more.” Luhan whined. “I’m close …” 

“Stand up.” Minseok told Luhan. “Lay on the bed, Sehun.” The two men did as they were told. The small man pulled Sehun’s pants down the rest of the way.

“Get Sehunnie ready for me.” Minseok said as he bent over, pressing his chest to Luhan’s back. “I want him so wet and open that I won’t even have to wait for him to get used to having me inside him.”

Luhan nodded and grinded his ass against Minseok’s crotch.

“Sehunnie … before any of that, come and make me wet enough so I don’t hurt Hannie.” He said sweetly. Sehun eagerly crawled to the edge of the bed. Minseok grabbed his hair so he could slowly push in past the pink lips and he nudged the back of the tall man’s throat. Sehun gagged and pulled away quickly, “Sorry.” He said before pushing in again but not as far. He backed away and his breath caught when he saw Luhan fingering himself as he watched the two in front of him.

“Hands and knees Sehun.” Minseok said before positioning himself behind Luhan. “Get him ready for me like I asked and I’ll give you anything you want.” He purred before nudging the redhead’s entrance with his cock.

Luhan bent over a tiny bit more and pushed back against Minseok, pushing him in farther than either of them expected. “Fuck” Luhan purred with his forehead resting against Sehun’s tailbone.

All Sehun could do was moan as Minseok inched his way into Luhan while the redhead spread the pale globes of flesh and pressed his tongue into the tallest as far as he could. Minseok made a similar noise to Sehun when he heard the wet sounds coming from in front of him. 

“Ready?” Minseok asked. Luhan mumbled in affirmation sending a shudder up Sehun’s spine. The small man pulled almost all of the way out before pushing in and hitting Luhan dead on in his prostate.

He groaned loudly without moving his face and the noise came out of Sehun’s mouth. Luhan replaced his tongue with his fingers and started pumping two into the tall man right away.

“Have you thought about what you want for a reward?” Minseok whispered into his ear and Luhan added a finger.

“I want to - oh god right there,” He added another finger, “Fuck, I want to fuck one of you.” He finally managed to say.

“Are you enjoying yourself Sehun?” Minseok asked through pants. 

Sehun nodded. “So - much.”

“Do you think he can take your whole hand?” Sehun spread his legs a little wider and lifted his ass a little more. “Is that what you want Hunnie?” 

“More … please … more …” He whined into the pillow. Luhan gently added his thumb before pushing his hand a little farther and twisting his wrist. 

“Min … too slow …” Luhan arched his back toward his lover who was watching the redhead’s hand sink in bit by bit. Minseok snapped his hips forward hard enough to push Luhan’s hand all the way into Sehun.

“Oh god.” Sehun screamed into the bedding.

“Is it too much?” Luhan asked in a panic. 

“So fucking amazing! Can’t you guys feel it?” He arched into Luhan’s hand. The redhead flexed his fingers and all three of them mewled.

Minseok grabbed Luhan’s hips and doubled his efforts. The two men in front of him uttered garbled noises which only increased in volume when Minseok started to stroke Luhan.

Sehun cried out when Luhan removed his hand to clutch desperately at the bedsheets. “Min … I can’t … fuck … coming” He let out a noise like a creaking gate before releasing on Minseok’s hand and dripping onto the floor.

Minseok let Luhan lay down before moving to Sehun. The tall man rolled onto his back, panting desperately for air that he didn’t really need anymore. The small man licked Luhan’s come off of one of his fingers. “Do you want some?” he asked Sehun. He grabbed Minseok’s forearm, careful of his stitches, and sucked the rest of his fingers clean.

Minseok lifted Sehun’s legs to rest on his hips before leaning down to kiss him. the small man pushed in and pistoned into his tall lover without pausing to let him adjust. Sehun clawed desperately at his back and whimpered between every desperate gasp for air. “There! Oh god Min there! There there.” 

Luhan crawled up to them and nudged Sehun. “You’re being really loud …” He said. Before he could say anything cheesy to kill the mood, Sehun grabbed Luhan’s waist and twisted so he could suck the redhead’s cock. Minseok pulled out and flipped him so he wouldn’t hurt his neck. “So considerate, Min.” Luhan moaned as Sehun took him deeper down his throat.

“Mmm Han … do you want to take over? I’m gonna ... mmm ... oh god if you keep that up I’m going to come so fa- oh god.” His hips stuttered and he slowed as he held Sehun’s hips tightly while rolling slowly into him with a tiny growl in his throat. He pressed his forehead against Sehun’s back for a moment before looking at Luhan. “Tag, you’re in.” He kissed the back of Sehun’s neck and crawled off to the side. 

Minseok stretched languidly as he watched Luhan lay on his back and tell Sehun to ride him. A moment later, the redhead giggled, “That tickles,” Minseok was pretty sure it was his fault the psychopomp was giggling as he bucked up into Sehun, making obscene squelching noises.

It didn’t take them long before Sehun had collapsed onto a thoroughly spent Luhan. with the redhead still inside of him. They looked up at Minseok who was already asleep. They curled up on either side of him, kissed him softly then dozed lightly. 

They woke a short time later, itchy and desperate for a shower. “Me first” Minseok shouted as he waddled out of the bedroom in his sweatpants, covered with light scratches.

“That good?” Sejun asked from the living room where he was watching a movie with Minji and Yixing.

“When did you get here?” Minseok asked.

“Sehun called me over because he knew that Minji and I were going to be going through the whole losing our brothers thing soon. I think he just didn’t want us to be lonely.”

“Good idea” He smiled. It probably won’t be as soon as Luhan made it out to be though.” He said before closing the bathroom door and starting the shower.

“He was missing an arm brace.” Minji said quietly.

“I think he threw it across the room.” Luhan said when he came out of the bedroom without a hair out of place.

“Luhan, please sit” Yixing said sternly. When the redhead had sat on the floor, Yixing pressed their foreheads together. “Good, you’re almost back to normal.” He said a moment later. “Don’t tire Minseok out too much, he needs all of his energy to heal his wrists.”

“I think you can take out his stitches already.” Luhan said.

“I’ll have to see when he gets out of the-“ Minseok came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, ran into his bedroom, picked up a barely awake Sehun and brought him from his room into the bathroom. “When he’s done.”

“His wrists were shattered and he couldn’t use his hands this morning.” Minji said,

“It seems that he’s better.” Yixing replied as if his speedy recovery wasn’t out of the ordinary.

In the shower, Sehun clung desperately to Minseok so he wouldn’t fall while he was being cleaned off in the warm water.

“Why are you all healed and free of hickeys when I’m still all purple?”

“I think I’m changing faster. That’s what the three guys in the candle room told me when they showed me our candles.”

“We have candles? I thought we were dead.” Minseok looked at Sehun for a moment wondering how he knew that.

“Our candles have weird flames.” He kissed the center of Sehun’s chest for no other reason than ‘It was there’ 

“Did they tell us what we were picked out for?”

“Nope, however I think eventually you’ll be able to ask them yourself.”

If Minseok was about to say anything, he stopped when Sehun nuzzled behind his ear. “If we were quick and quiet about it, could I fuck you?” He whispered. He brought his thigh forward so Minseok could grind against it. His breath was already ragged and he wasn’t even completely hard yet.

“How about slow and gentle?” Minseok asked. He looked around the shower and found a bottle of conditioner. He handed it to the tall man who smirked at him before dropping to his knees. 

Sehun licked around the smaller man’s belly button before kissing down the soft trail of hair just below. He palmed Minseok’s length while leaving tiny little sucking kisses on the head and coaxing precome out of the tip. “You taste so fucking good.” He whispered. The small man shuddered at the air from Sehun ghosting across the head.

Minseok made a small surprised noise when the other man lifted one of his legs and put it over one of his narrow shoulders. He nuzzled the patch of hair at the base of Minseok’s cock, pressing his face into the crease where his leg ended. “You have amazing thighs,” He said before biting high up on one. He licked closer and closer toward Minseok’s entrance and when Sehun’s tongue brushed against it, his entire body tensed.

Sehun looked up, “Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?” 

Minseok was taking deep breaths trying not to panic. He held one of Sehun’s hands and looked down. “K-keep going” He whispered.

“I’ll try to be gentle. Tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“It’s not pain … It’s just … nerves I guess.”

“Tell me if you want me to stop.” Minseok nodded.

Sehun gently spread his cheeks before pressing butterfly kisses against his entrance. “M-more” Minseok whispered as he tangled his fingers in Sehun’s hair. 

The tall man flicked his tongue out and tapped at the ring of muscles making Minseok mewl. “Yes” He hissed through his teeth trying to be as quiet as possible.

Sehun barely breeched Minseok’s entrance with his tongue before sucking and licking at the muscles again. He pulled Sehun closer and the tall man understood what he wanted. He pushed his tongue into the smaller man. 

He pulled back to see Minseok’s face scrunched up trying to decide how he felt. Sehun squeezed his hand and kissed his inner thigh. Minseok looked down at Sehun in question. “I – it’s ok” He panted.

Sehun made sure Minseok could see him spreading conditioner on his fingers before bringing one to his entrance. “Ready?” He asked as he took Minseok’s hand again. He nodded after a beat and squeezed his hand. “Relax babe.” He said barely louder than the water. He pressed kisses along the small man’s upper thigh as he circled the smaller man’s entrance. Minseok spread his legs a little wider and Sehun kissed his way up the other man’s cock before pushing the first finger in.

Minseok tried to focus on the feeling of Sehun touching him gently. He squeezed Sehun’s hand as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sehun’s tongue paying close attention to the vein on the underside of his length. He took deep, controlled breaths as he looked the tall man in the eyes. There was a small niggling feeling of fear in the back of his mind, but he was determined to enjoy this. Overwrite what had been done to him. 

He was so focused on Sehun’s tongue and eyes that he only just now realized that Sehun had three fingers in him, slowly searching for that one spot – Minseok released a strangled gasp. He spread his legs wider knowing the younger man would get the hint. Every time the fingers pushed in, he would make sure to touch him there. 

It didn’t take long before Minseok was rocking his hips trying to get more. He wasn’t quite sure what he wanted more of. He was making jerky movements, trying to press Sehun’s fingers deeper and trying to get more of himself into Sehun’s mouth. “Please … more …” He finally whimpered. “It's not enough …”

Sehun backed away with one last lick to the head of his cock. “Are you sure? I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

“J- just hold my hand.” He smiled, not sure who he was trying to reassure. 

Sehun coated himself with conditioner and picked Minseok up so his legs had locked around his waist. He pressed him against the wall for more leverage. He kissed the older man’s upper lip, then his lower lip, slowly ending up plucking at them with his own.

“Come on … before I lose my nerve.” Minseok groaned. Sehun took his hand and positioned himself at the slightly gaping ring of muscles. Minseok grit his teeth and grunted slightly in pain before squeezing Sehun’s hand.

“Should I stop?” Sehun asked. He tried to pull back but Minseok’s legs held fast.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Minseok’s eyes momentarily clouded over in black before going back to their normal chocolate.

“That was weird …” Sehun said. “Ready?” He asked. Minseok squeezed his hand again and grabbed his own cock with his other hand. He squeezed the shaft, not actually stroking it. Occasionally he’d press rough circles in the head with his thumb. He gasped when Sehun was balls deep and grabbed Minseok’s wrist to make him actually stroke himself. The small man’s hips jerked forward involuntarily causing Sehun to nudge against the nerves that got him seeing white.

His mouth flew open to bare his teeth as he tried to rock himself on the tall man’s cock. “What do you want Minnie?” He purred into Minseok’s ear.

“Fucking move already” He ground out before kissing Sehun and digging his nails into his shoulders.

Sehun backed up and started with slow, even thrusts and he kissed the smaller man to keep him quiet. Minseok clung desperately around the taller man’s shoulders as Sehun sped up. His eyes were squeezed tightly. He tried to feel every inch of Sehun as he pulled out and pushed back in. Sehun peppered Minseok’s smooth jaw and neck with kisses as the smaller man keened with every time their hips made contact.

Sehun sucked a mark into the spot behind Minseok’s ear. “You’re so amazing.” Sehun groaned into the skin.

Minseok canted his hips so every thrust would hit his prostate. Sehun swore that Minseok actually made a snarling noise just before making a face like he was screaming. He clamped down on Sehun like a vice, making the tall man’s hips stutter, as he shot ropes of come all over his stomach and chest. 

“I’m close.” Sehun whispered.

Minseok clawed his way down Sehun’s back and bit into the shoulder with the scar.

“Oh fuck!” He managed to choke out before he tensed up. He tried to back away but Minseok tightened his hold on the younger man. Minseok almost came again just from the feeling of Sehun filling him. 

The two men kissed languidly as Sehun put the smaller man’s feet on the floor. Minseok made a noise and incidentally did come again when he felt Sehun’s leaking out of him. He leaned against the tall man’s chest, peppering it with kisses as he let Sehun clean him off. 

“How do you feel?” Sehun asked.

“Mmm” he replied with a small smile, “Hungry.”


	16. goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you guys only get one chapter this week

They passed the living room Sejun, Minji, Yixing and Minseok’s parents were watching a movie. “Where did Luhan go?” Minseok asked.

“He turned red, insisted he had to be somewhere else and disappeared.” Yixing replied with a smirk, knowing exactly why.

They disappeared into the kitchen and Luhan appeared in front of them.

“How was it?” There was something in Luhan's voice they couldnt read. Minseok smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry we didn’t call you in… It was kinda spontaneous.” Minseok replied with a blush.

“That didn’t answer my question.” He crossed his arms, shifting his weight to one leg and tilting his head to the side.

“You have to see for yourself,” He smirked, stalkign closer, “I actually want to watch you fall apart under him…" He breathed the words into luhan's ear, "Fuck that would be hot.” His voice dropped in pitch. He looked into Luhan’s eyes as he said it.

“I wonder if you were always this insatiable before we met.” Luhan mused. He tried his best to look unruffled. 

“The three guys in the candle room and Minji seemed to think I may have been asexual.” He replied.

“Candle room?” Luhan asked.

“The room with everyone’s lights. Even Sehun and my candles were there. They were in a special place though.”

“What colour were the flames?”

“Mine was black. Sehun’s was still greyish.” 

“Did they tell you when you had to go with me?” 

“The guy with the neat orangish hair said a lifetime, but it’d probably be better if we moved away before someone noticed that we weren’t aging.”

“So… that gives us like ten years at least.” Sehun said brightly. “I can finish school!”

“Good for you.” Minseok drawled flatly. “But what am I going to do? Go back to being a barista? I won’t even remember what I’m doing.”

Luhan thought for a moment. “I might have an idea … I need to see if you can do a bit of … cleanup. Help me with my workload so to speak.”

“As long as I have food and a place to stay.” He said, Luhan frowned. 

“I gotta think about this more …”

 

They grabbed a ton of food from the fridge and went to the living room to watch TV. 

“Whatcha watching?” Minseok asked through a mouthful of cold buffalo chicken.

“Some ghost hunting show.” Minji replied vacantly, turning away from the tv only long enough to steal food from Minseok's plate. 

“That’s it!” Luhan shouted. “That’s how you can stay fed and housed!”

“I’m all ears.” The small man said before nibbling on a baby carrot.

“Ghost hunter. You’d be doing my job and people would be paying you for it.” He grinned, “Sehun can help when he’s on breaks from school if he wants.”

Luhan went to Minseok’s computer and did something. He came back with a sly smile. “What did you do?” Minseok asked with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure he should trust the look on the redhead's face.

“Getting your name out there. Now we need to make sure you can do this right.” He pulled Minseok and Sehun toward the front door. “You coming Xingie?” Luhan asked.

“Sure … why not.” He shrugged and followed them.

A short while later they found themselves in an alleyway. Minseok looked at one end and saw a man who looked almost like him but was transparent. “What the hell?” Minseok blurted.

“Are you talking about the fuzzy outline of a person at that end?” Sehun asked, gesturing with his nose.

“Fuzzy nothing. He looks like me. I mean just like me.” Minseok looked at Luhan. “Was he the reason why I … died?”

Luhan nodded, “So even if you can’t get him to let go of his candle, you can beat him up for catharsis' sake.”  He shrugged.

Minseok walked up to the cowering spectre, _‘You look like me … were you the other guy he was laughing about?’_

“Yeah …” Minseok frowned. 

_ ‘I’m sorry. I think that’s why I stuck around. If I could find you I’d apologise for getting you into that shit.’  _

“What’s done is done” Minseok said. I’m sorry you had to go through the same thing as me.” He said as he recognized the bruises all over him and the blood that ran down his legs. “Ready to go?” Minseok asked. His eyes clouded black when the ghost took his hand. A door opened and the ghost walked through, leaving Minseok behind.

Luhan frowned as he walked up to Minseok. “You’re going to need sunglasses or something before you start working, the eye thing is too noticeable. But-”, He smiled “Good job” He kissed him on the cheek. 

“Training done?” Yixing asked.

“Since Sehun can’t see them clear enough yet, yes” Luhan said, “Why?”

“I’m going to check how Minseok is doing, maybe take out his stitches, then I have to go. My number is in your speed dial because you’re a jeopardy friendly, accident prone mess.” He smiled at the small man.

“Uh … thanks?” Minseok said. 

They got to Minseok’s house and Yixing made the small man sit on the floor with his arms on the coffee table. Sehun and Luhan went into Minseok’s room to talk.

“You checking to see if his stitches are infected or something?” Minji asked.

“Or something.” Yixing replied flatly. “Is it ok to let her see you like this, Min?”

“Pretty sure she won’t say anything.” Minseok smiled. “I trust her.”

“And Sejun?” Yixing eyed the tall man warily.

“I’m sure Sehun wouldn’t have brought him over if he didn’t think we could trust him.”

“Thanks …” Sejun replied. “Where is my brother by the way?”

Minseok bit his upper arm really hard to muffle a moan. “He’s in my room with L– Luhan …” His cheeks turned pink.

“I’ll keep your mind off of that.” Yixing smirked as he pulled out some scissors. “Sejun, could you hold his arm still, he’s shaking too much for me to do this properly.”

“Why are you shaking, oppa? Is it withdrawals?” Minji asked innocently.

“Not withdrawals. I’m past those-" His breath hitched, "This is- s- something else. Different.” He mumbled into his bicep. “Fucking ow!” He shouted in a voice deeper and more masculine than anyone there had ever heard as Yixing had pulled out the first stitch.

“What are you doing?” Minji asked, certain that Minseok’s wrists were still open wounds. 

Yixing pulled the next stitch. Minseok bit his upper arm hard enough to bleed “Do you want an anaesthetic you big sissy? Cut that shit out!” He dug into his bag for a bandage and a preloaded syringe.

He injected Minseok’s arm with the syringe and put a flower printed bandage on his bicep. By the time the bandage was on, Minseok had slumped forward. He looked completely knocked out. He wasn’t even breathing.

“Don’t let go of his arm.” Yixing told Sejun. He pulled the next stitch and Minseok’s head snapped up. 

“Ow” He whined groggily. “This hurts.”

“And now we know that you can stay conscious even when injected by something designed to take out an average sized black bear.” Minseok frowned at him, but looked confused at the same time. “Though you don’t have most of your cognitive faculties.”

Minseok  lolled his head back and forth lethargically looking at the people around him. “I know you.” He smiled at Sejun. “Your brother has an amazing ass.” He smiled broadly but his eyes looked incredibly tired. “Right now he’s got Luhan’s OWWWWW what was that for?”

Yixing pulled that stitch particularly hard. “He doesn’t want to know what his brother is doing right now.”

“I think you anes- an- a … numbed them up too … they can hardly move.” He chuckled with a big, loopy grin.

“I think it’s a proximity thing.” Yixing replied. “Farther away from each other the less you can feel each other. Maybe it’s for the best you three are going your separate ways.”

“But I’mma miss em.” Minseok pouted. “What’m I gonna do without em?” He wibbled.

“You’re gonna be a ghost hunter.” Yixing replied patiently.

“Oh right- ow- Do you think I’ll be able to survive off of that?” The small man asked.

“I think you’ll be ok. Luhan put up an ad for you.”

“My arms aren't all gross …” He said, distracted by the pain in his arm.

“You heal quickly.” Yixing said, “Even for a dead man.”

“M’not dead … I was … not anymore … I don’t want to be dead again. M’glad I don’t need to do it again.” Minseok pouted cutely. 

“And there went the last one. Let the anesthetic work its way out of his system and ignore any noises coming from Minseok’s room. Don’t let him join them. He needs to rest for the rest of the night. And don’t let him try to go anywhere. Also don’t freak out if he does anything weird.” Yixing informed the other two as he made a pair of bandages with gauze and medical tape, “He can take these off in like... an hour or two.” Yixing said as he gathered his things.

He bid his farewells and told them to tell the other two he was leaving when they came out. 

Minseok looked up at his sister after Yixing left. He twisted his upper body so he could see her. “Jiji … m’sorry if I- cockblocking, but can I use your lap fr a pillow?”

“Yeah, come up here, the couch is more comfortable.” She looked up at the other man, “Hey can you grab me a towel? He drools.”

“I’mma miss you when I go away from you too Jiji … new job … weird.” He drifted off to sleep. Minji ran her fingers through his hair.

“It’s softer than I remember.”

“Did he call you Jiji when he could remember you?” Sejun asked.

“Yeah,” She smiled. It was crooked and Sejun could see the family resemblance there. “Yeah he did.”

About half an hour later, Minji (who was watching TV with Sejun) yelped when Minseok’s solid black eyes shot open and his back bowed violently while letting out a long moan and falling lax before closing his eyes again. 

“Minseokkie?” She poked one of his cheeks and he was breathing hard.

“Hmm?” He looked up at his sister with a soft smile. The black was very slowly clearing from his eyes.

“Are you ok?”

“Amazing actually, why?” He sat up sounding nearly back to normal. Sejun was staring at him in concern as well, “Where’d Yixing go?”

“He drugged you up pulled your stitches and left.” She picked up one of his hands and played with his fingers. He looked at their hands with a soft smile as he sat up. “Why are you better already? And why did your eyes do that?”

“Do what?”

“They went solid black,” Sejun said, “I could see it from over here.”

“Side effect of being a blank slate after dying I guess.” He said absently, giving a one shoulder shrug. 

“And what was that moaning thing?” His sister frowned.

Minseok’s cheeks went bright red instantly. “I … uh …” His cheeks turned even more crimson. 

The bedroom door opened slightly and Luhan stuck his head out. his cheeks had colour to them, which was exceedingly rare for the psychopomp. “Min, we need to speak with you for a moment.”

Minseok unsteadily walked in before anyone could stop him and he sat on his bed, looking at the two men clad only in boxers. Sehun had a serious look on his face. “He said he had something important to tell us.” 

“Well, I have to go back tomorrow.” Luhan said as he sat on the bed.

“What?” Sehun asked.

“Why?” Minseok added.

“I have a job to do.” Luhan frowned. “I will be coming back once in a while to help you train Sehun though.

“But what if we need you?” Minseok asked as he crawled on top of Luhan and shook him a few times. “You can’t leave us” He pouted. “Wait- why- how am I training Sehun?”

“You will have experience as a ‘ghost hunter’ and I want you to check in on Sehun once in a while to see how well he is progressing. If his ability to see the dead is getting any better.”

“But …” 

“Also I think you might be busy for a bit, getting your things from your old place to bring back here. You’ll need his help for that too.”

“I hadn’t thought about that.” He said with his finger on his chin. “I think i still want to live with Hakyeon though.” He climbed into Luhan’s lap and rest his head on Luhan’s chest, using enough force to make the redhead lay down. Sehun curled up against their side. They all slowly drifted off to sleep like that.

The next morning, Minseok and Sehun woke up tangled in each other’s limbs. There was a note pinned to the door. 

_ ‘Hey guys,  _

_ You looked so cute sleeping like that. I didn’t have the heart to wake you.  _

_ My number is in your phones and I’ll pop by once in a while to see how you’re doing. _

_ Don’t get into too much trouble and call Yixing if you notice anything about yourselves that you’re having a hard time explaining. _

_ See you around,  _

_ Luhan’  _

“That- that asshole.”  Sehun growled as he crushed the letter in his hand. 

“Calm down. We have a busy day trying to find my apartment  and we can get upset at him later.” Minseok tried to calm Sehun down despite the little bubble of pain welling in his chest.

“Fine- fine- just … I – “ Minseok cut him off with a soft kiss.

“Things to do.” Sehun nodded dumbly.

They went into the living room and there was a box on the coffee table with Minseok’s name on it.

“Should we be worried?” Sehun asked.

“I think we should open it in my room.” Minseok replied. “Just in case. I wouldn't put it past him to give us a box full of sex toys just so he can laugh about it later.”

They brought the heavy box into the bedroom. Minseok opened it and inside was a messenger bag with a carbon monoxide detector, a tablet, a camera, a pair of sun glasses, flashlight, and a device that monitored sound waves. There was a note in one of the pockets.

    _ “These will come in handy in your new career as a ghost hunter.  _

_ I’ve left an explanation for why I’ve supplied them attached to each item _

_ Good luck. XOXO Luhan”  _

     He read out loud. 

    “At least it wasn't sex toys.” Sehun shrugged.

 


	17. hometown

They ate breakfast then decided to go and find Minseok’s apartment. 

Sehun looked uncomfortable when he realized that they had to take a bus to get there. Minseok held his hand tightly. “It’ll be ok.” He whispered. 

They got to the apartment after getting lost three times. They knocked on the door and a groggy Hakyeon answered. “Min?” He asked. His eyes brightening.

“Hi … you look half dead. We’re gonna get something to eat and come back in a bit.” Minseok said. Hakyeon nodded before they dropped their bags off just inside the door and turned to leave. 

“I’ll meet you in say ... half an hour?” Hakyeon asked as he looked over his shoulder at them with a small smile.

“No problem. I’ll tell you where we end up.” They found a nearby coffeeshop.  “It looks familiar.” Minseok mumbled before going in.

“It’s a coffee shop. You seen one you seen em all.” Sehun said, still holding Minseok’s hand.

They got to the counter and Minseok was still looking at the menu. “You have some nerve showing up here after weeks of nothing.” Someone growled angrily at the small man. Minseok instinctively hid behind Sehun before actually looking at who was yelling at him.

“Please don’t yell at him. He startles easily.” Sehun said.

“Who the hell are you?” the man behind the counter frowned. “Are you the reason why Minseok hasn’t been in to work for so long?”

“D-did I work here?” Minseok asked, sticking his head out from behind Sehun.

“What the hell are you playing at Minseok?” The man asked.

“He doesn’t remember anything.” Sehun clarified. “Took us three tries to find his apartment”

“What happened?”

“Didn’t the police come by to ask questions about him? When he was missing?”

“What do you mean he was missing?” The man asked as if he didn’t believe Sehun.

“I was kidnapped for like a week then left for dead.” Minseok frowned as he squeezed Sehun’s hand. Minseok’s phone beeped.

From: Yixing -  ‘ _did you take off the bandages? If you don’t it won’t heal properly._ ’ 

Minseok let go of Sehun’s hands to tear off the bandages and throw them away. “Can I get a java chip freezy frost?” he said when he came back.

“What?” the clerk asked.

“Large java chip freezy frost … please.” He said louder before nudging Sehun. 

“Uh ... same. What was that text message?”

“Yixing said I had to take the bandages off or I wouldn’t heal properly.” He showed his wrists to Sehun.

“Ew … does it hurt still?” He asked as he kissed the palm of Minseok’s hand. Minseok’s wrists were red and covered in a series of scabs.

“Not anymore. That kiss fixed everything.” He stuck his tongue out at the taller man. 

Minseok got another text message: 

From: Yixing -      _ Wear your wrist braces for as long as you can _

From: me - _I didn’t bring them I forgot them._  
From: Yixing - _Buy some sportswrap and use that._  
_The cement holding your wrists isn’t terribly strong._

“What is it this time?” Sehun asked when he saw Minseok frown. 

“Apparently I should have brought my wrist braces. But since I didn’t, we gotta get a substitute at the drugstore.” He looked down and flexed his hand a few times, “It’s gonna cut off the circulation to my hand. I just know it.”

“Here’s your freezy frost.” The man behind the counter said.

“How much is it?” Minseok asked, holding the cool cups between his wrists. It felt lovely.

“Don’t worry about it,” He said.

“Thanks!” Minseok smiled brightly at him. they sat at a table by the door and texted Hakyeon to tell him where they were.

Not even thirty seconds later, Minseok was practically knocked off of his chair and smothered by a large pair of breasts. 

“Mmrph?” Minseok asked through the cleavage.

“Minseokkie!!! Where have you been??? Did you go on vacation?”

“First of all, miss, he can’t answer you with a face full of tits. Secondly, be gentle. He’s still broken. He only got out of the hospital yesterday.”

She backed away.

“And the day before that …” Minseok grumbled. “Fucking sick of hospital food.”

“You didn’t have to eat it for nearly 3 weeks … Then again it’s better than not being able to eat … That perforated stomach business blew chunks.”

“This is Jessica.” The tall man put a slice of lemon cake in between the two men on the table. “She works here from time to time.” He said.

“He knows who I am, Yunho!” She insisted. “Don’t you Minseokkie?” She tried to grab him again, but he stood and slipped around to Sehun’s other side. “Who are you?” She asked the tall man.

“I’m Sehun.” He said, supplying no further information.

“Still can’t remember anything Minseok?” Hakyeon’s voice rang out from behind the busty woman.

Minseok shook his head. He looked around his tall friend to see Hakyeon holding hands with Wonsik.

“Min … I have to talk to you … privately.” Hakyeon said seriously.

“Be right back.” Minseok said to Sehun before kissing him quickly on the lips, “Don’t eat the whole slice of cake. I want some too.”  He followed Hakyeon outside leaving Wonsik and Sehun to awkwardly sit back down at the table while Jessica glared holes into the side of their heads and Yunho went to help another customer.

“Weren’t you supposed to get money for finding Minseok?” Sehun asked the investigator.

Outside, Hakyeon was holding Minseok’s hands and looking at him apologetically. “I …” they both started. They laughed. “Go ahead.” Minseok said.

“Wonsik and I are together now.” Minseok nodded with a smile. “And he needed a place to stay for a while. He’ll help pay the rent.” He continued, “And he’ll sleep in my room.”  He saw Minseok begin to open his mouth. “I’m sorry, I agreed to it without asking if it was ok with you first.”

“As long as he doesn't take up too much room and you feed him and clean up after him I guess we can keep him.” Minseok grinned. “Besides, until I can get my new business off the ground, we might need the extra income.” 

“So … you’re not upset?” He asked hopefully.

“Not at all. Let’s get the others before the weird people inside can bother them too much.”

“You used to be one of those weird people.” Hakyeon smiled.

“What else did I do?”

“You were a college senior on full scholarship learning architecture.”

“Hm … that sounds dull.” They walked in and Sehun was staring at the cake with a small fork in his mouth.

“I saved you some cake.” Sehun said without looking up.

“Feed me?” Minseok replied as he sat on the tall man’s knee. Sehun rolled his eyes but put a forkful of cake to his lips.

“So … are you two together?” Yunho asked when he came out from behind the counter again.

“No …” Sehun replied.

“Why?” Minseok asked through a mouthful of cake.

“Well you’re just so … so …” Yunho moved his hands around trying to think of the right words.

“So obviously fucking.” Jessica said with a frown. She was pointing at her neck indicating that Sehun had something on his.

Minseok looked at Sehun’s neck. “Wow! How did I not notice that?” He beamed. “Luhan really did a number on your neck!” He bent down to inspect the mark that was uncovered when the collar on Sehun’s shirt had fallen to the side. “Do you have any more?” Minseok asked while pulling the collar to expose the other shoulder. 

He leaned forward and sucked on the unblemished skin. Sehun’s face instantly went red and he pulled at Minseok’s hair. “Not … not here.” He panted barely above a whisper. “Cut it out, Min.”

“Uh … sorry. Thought you needed a matching set.” He said before kissing Sehun’s nose.

The café was dead silent. the two men looked up from their exchange to see three shocked faces.

“What?” Minseok squeaked.

“That was outside of the parameters of socially acceptable behaviour.” Sehun mumbled before coughing awkwardly.

“Even if you had a sex drive before, which I highly doubt, you would have been too shy to do anything like that in public.” Yunho said. 

Minseok stood up and brushed imaginary dust off of his pants before turning to Hakyeon, “Shall we?” 

Minseok pulled Sehun to his feet. “Well, it’s been nice. Thank you for the cake.” Minseok said before walking out pulling Sehun behind.

They returned to the apartment and Minseok slowly wandered around before putting his bag in his room.  Minseok and Sehun cuddled together on the bed with the smaller man’s laptop resting on their laps, deciding that it’d be best to watch a movie after all that ‘excitement’. 

Minseok got a text message from Luhan.

From: Lulu – Don’t forget, check your email. XOXO

Minseok looked confused but checked anyway. There were ten messages. All of them begging for help from the ghost whisperer and offering large sums of money. Minseok’s eyebrows disappeared behind his admittedly too long hair. 

“You want to come ghost hunting with me tomorrow?” 

“I guess so” Sehun shrugged, “I don’t think I have anything else to do.”

 


	18. ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was gonna update, but diamondame told me to leave it here, so take it up with her or leave me a comment if you think i should add the next chapter

The next day, after a long bus ride, (Sehun spending most of his time with his eyes closed pretending that he was anywhere else but on a bus) they arrived at the first house. They were wearing jeans and t-shirts, making them look younger than they actually were.

“Is your boss going to come soon?” The woman asked while looking over Minseok and Sehun’s shoulders.

“I am the boss miss. This is Sehun, he’s my trainee and assistant.” He said with a slight frown.

“I could have sworn you were older.”

“Older than we look ma’am. What seems to be disturbing you?”

She led them through the house. “It’s in here, in the kitchen, and on the stairs.” She said.

Minseok looked at the first room. He could feel something. “Do you feel anything Hunnie?”

Sehun walked around the room. He looked behind pieces of furniture and under tables. He crouched as the woman who owned the house looked on in confusion.

Minseok walked up behind Sehun and looked at the little girl. “Can you hold still for a minute? I’m trying to teach my friend here something, ok?”

Sehun and the ghost looked up at Minseok curiously.

“Ok, tell me what you see.” Minseok said.

“I can see a crouching figure.” He squinted a bit, “Judging by the size, I’d say it’s a kid.”

“Good so far, you’re not seeing a face or any details yet?” Sehun shook his head. “Maybe if you try to take her hand, you’ll be able to see her more clearly.” Minseok wondered out loud.

The woman watched Sehun put out his hand. There was a gust of wind and Sehun had fallen backwards.

“Wow!” Minseok half shouted. “That was fast! Maybe you don’t need to be able to see them very clearly to send them off.”

“It went so fast, I didn’t see what happened.” Sehun said.

“You touched her, the door opened, slammed shut and the wind knocked you on your ass it was that fast.”

“Let’s try the next one.” Sehun said like a kid who just learned how to ride a bike and couldn’t wait to do it again.

“Ok, where is the next one, miss?” Minseok asked.

She showed them to the kitchen. Sehun walked in, froze then hid behind Minseok who was not yet in the kitchen. Sehun was at least a head taller than Minseok.

“Whats wrong?”

“S- s- slenderman.” He was actually shaking hard enough to rattle Minseok's teeth.

“No way,” He stuck his head around the corner to look into the kitchen. “You must be mist-“ He made sure the spectre in the kitchen couldn’t see him.

Minseok bit his knuckle so he wouldn’t scream. He shakily brought his phone to his ear. After a few rings, the other end. “What’s wrong?”

“S- s- slenderman …” Minseok whimpered.

“What’s a slenderman? Tell me what all is going on.” He could feel his ward’s fear in the pit of his own stomach.

“Sehun and I … we … working.” Minseok took a deep calming breath, “Sehun got the first spirit … way super fast even though he couldn’t really see her … But th-this … kitchen … come help please.” He grabbed Sehun’s hand and squeezed.

“What’s wrong?” The woman asked the two terrified men. She was about to go into the kitchen.

“No! stay out here, please.” Minseok said. There was a knock on the door. The woman answered and Luhan was standing there with a large grin on his face.

“I heard there were two terrified young men cowering outside of your kitchen.” He said jovially.

“Are all of you ghost hunters this young?”

“The good ones” He shrugged.

Luhan walked past the two men and into the kitchen. “No! wait Hannie!” They covered their eyes when the redhead went into the kitchen.

“Goodness you’re tall.” They heard him say. There sounded like a small struggle. Luhan shouted. on instinct the two men rushed in to rescue him. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the slenderman with a bag of candy in his hand dangling higher than Luhan could jump.

“… Really?” Sehun asked in disbelief.

Minseok made a small yelp noise when Sehun crouched and lifted him onto his shoulders. He easily grabbed the bag of candy from the spectre’s hand and at the same time he touched the creature’s wrist, sucking it into its own doorway.

Minseok dropped the bag and it landed with a soft thump on Luhan’s head. “Ow! Was that necessary?” 

“Just adding injury to insult.” Minseok teased. “Where was the third ghost?” He looked over his shoulder to ask the woman.

The lady pointed toward the stairs. “It sounds like someone keeps walking up and down the stairs … Bouncing a ball or knocking.”

They walked to the stairs and all three of them cocked their head at the… something at the bottom of the stairs pointing at the space under the stairs. It looked like a wall. “How long have you lived here?” Minseok asked.

“Almost a year.”

Minseok started to knock on the wall just below the stairs. “Did you cover up this door?”

“What door?” She asked.

“Are there blueprints?” The small man asked.

She came back five minutes later with them. He flipped through the pages and stopped at the stairs. “See that?” He pointed at a spot on the stairs, “That’s one of those under stair storage rooms.”

“There’s something trapped in there.” Sehun said.

“How do you get it out?” Luhan asked.

“Maybe we should open it up?” Minseok suggested. The woman agreed to anything that would stop the noises. Luhan pulled a box cutter from Minseok’s messenger bag and handed it to him.

“You’re in charge.” He said as he stepped back and crossed his arms, standing beside the woman. Minseok looked stunned for a moment but recovered quickly. He felt along the wall for what could be a seam in the door. He cut through the wallpaper and Sehun helped him pull the door open. 

For a moment there was nothing but an acrid rotting smell and a small breeze. Minseok squinted to look into the darkness. He and Sehun tried to back up but appeared to have tripped over each other in their haste to back away from the door. 

Minseok and Sehun flailed as numerous spirits landed on top of them. “Lu~ helllp” Minseok managed to eek out.

Luhan stepped forward and a large door opened, sucking the pile of ghosts off of his wards. Minseok crawled unsteadily toward the small cupboard. He pulled a flashlight from his messenger bag and shined it into the small room. There was a panel on the other side of the cupboard that had been knocked loose by the desperate ghosts. Minseok closed his eyes to see if he could feel beyond the hole in the wall. 

“Do you feel anything past the wall Hunnie?” the small man asked.

“Nope.” He said with his eyes also closed.

“Could you pull the panel out then?” He dug through his bag and handed Sehun some gloves so he wouldn’t get splinters. Sehun rolled his eyes but did it anyway. Minseok looked in. “You have a really bad black mold problem in here.” He said. 

The small man went in a little farther and squinted a bit. “Oh … hello” Minseok said quietly. There was a little girl in the back of the hidden room. “Would you like to leave?”

She bared a mouthful of needle sharp, gory teeth. Minseok tried to back up but she grabbed him before he could move. The last thing he saw before dropping his flashlight was several more sharp toothed children closing in on him.

“Luhan! Help! Owfuck!” She bit into the fleshy part of his forearm, “HELP … THERE’S MORE OF THEM IN HERE!” He was pulled farther in.

“Send them home.” Luhan shouted at him.

“I can’t. They have my fucking hands … in their grubby teeth … hurts … Just fucking get in here and help!” He shrieked in pain as another one bit him. 

“Spread your energy out dummy.” Luhan said. Minseok did. There was a bright flash of light and a poof noise. It was dead quiet. A few moments later, Minseok climbed out of the hidden room, covered in blood and child sized bitemarks. “From now on, if you see anything iffy, call one of us immediately.” The redhead said. “Are you ok?”

“Peachy …” He said before fainting.

“Could you get him some water and perhaps a washcloth?” Luhan asked the woman who owned the house. Minseok’s eyes opened a little. “Did you leave your flashlight in there?” Luhan asked.

“Kinda dropped it. Why?” He mumbled groggily.

“Never leave anything behind. Luhan frowned. “Sehun. Go get the flashlight.” The redhead said to the tall man.

The tall man sighed, rolled his eyes and squeezed into the dark room. He easily found the flashlight and before he could leave the dark room he heard an eerie tittering. Sehun pointed the flashlight toward the noise.

Outside, the others heard Sehun’s truncated scream.


	19. jeopardy friendly

“Sehun?” Luhan shouted a little louder than necessary. There was no answer. “I’ll be right back.” Luhan said to Minseok.

“Be careful.” The small man replied.

“How many of you are there?” They heard Luhan ask from in the dark room. 

Minseok’s phone rang. “Sehun? What happened?”

“I … don’t know … I’m not sure where I am but there’s a doorknob.” He opened the door. “Oh … I’m in my dorm …” Sehun sounded confused. “I’ll call you back. Tell Luhan I’m ok.” He hung up and opened his bedroom door and stepped into the common room. 

His roommates, who were doing a group project turned to the door and looked at Sehun in shock. “Guys … why did the door open?”

“What do you mean why did the door open? I’m standing right here, you dumb assholes.” Sehun said. 

“D- did you guys hear that?” The two other men nodded. Sehun plopped down between two of his friends and grabbed a pencil.

“What the hell is going on?” One of them shrieked when he started writing on a piece of paper he ripped out of one of their binders.

“Dear … assholes … stop … trolling … this … isn’t … funny. I’m … sitting … right here.” Sehun spoke aloud as he wrote. “I … will … kick the shit … out of you … if … you … are … fucking … with me.”

“Sounds like Sehun … but if he is a ghost … how can he kick the crap out of us?” One of them said. Sehun grabbed the back of his head and slammed it on the coffee table he was sitting in front of. He fainted.

Sehun pulled out his phone and called the one he was sitting next to. “Sehun! Don’t come home! There’s a ghost that’s in our apartment. He’s holding us hostage and he’s pretending to be you!” 

“That is me idiot. Are you sure you’re not trolling me?” Sehun asked into the phone. “This joke has gone too far, Dongho. I don’t think it’s funny.”

“Does it look like we’re joking? Er can you even see us?” Dongho asked.

“I’m siting six inches away from you. Of course I can see you.”

“Then you can see that Niel has already fainted and Peniel has pissed his pants.”

“What’s wrong? Where have you been? Why can’t I see you?”

“Not sure why you can’t see me, there was an accident on the bus I rode home on, but I’m ok now, really.” He stopped for a moment. “I’m going to call someone who might be able to help me figure out what’s wrong.”

Dongho heard that same noise that he and his roommates heard by the door and while Sehun was writing. He shivered involuntarily. 

“Luhan! Something’s wrong!” Sehun said, managing to keep the alarm in his voice to a minimum.

“Oh, you think?" he said sarcastically, "Like the fact that you can call us even though your lifeless corpse is just hanging out in the secret room with all of these children’s bones isnt a bit of a tipoff?” He shrieked.

“Wait, what?”

“You. Dead body. Astral projection. Get back here, now. I don’t know how long your body can last like this.” Luhan said, obviously irritated.

“I don’t know how.” Sehun whined.

“Concentrate on us. Think about the dark room with the bitey children.”

“I don’t want to go to the bitey children.”

“If you don’t come back, I don’t know if they’ll try to take over your body or not.” He said while batting a few of the children away.

“Fine…” He opened his eyes with a loud gasp.

“You back, or have you been possessed?” Luhan asked grimly.

“It’s me.”

“Who was the last person you had sex with?”

“Do handjobs in the back of a bus while Minseok was trying to distract me count?” He asked.

“Yeah… that’s him.” Minseok shouted from outside of the room. Sehun chuckled quietly when they heard the woman’s scandalised gasp.

“Spread out  your energy this time, Sehun. Concentrate, you can do it.” Sehun sat up and squeezed his eyes tightly. His eyes opened in shock when he heard the high pitched shrieks surrounding him. Sehun looked up at Luhan and saw that the psychopomp wasn’t even looking at the demon children who were turning to bones around him. 

The redhead was staring at him in awe. “What? Do I have dirt on my face?” He asked as he wiped at his cheeks causing dirt to smudge on his face.

Luhan giggled and wiped his face off. “Hey Minseokkie, come here!” Luhan said a little louder than speaking voice.

“Oh no, I ain't going back in there.”

“It’s ok, they’re gone, hurry up before it stops.” Luhan shouted.

Minseok came in just in time to see Sehun’s multicoloured eyes turn back into their normal chocolate brown. “Woah.” The small man said quietly. 

“Can we go now? All this black shit is making my skin uncomfortable.” Sehun stated. 

“Yeah. Just let Min get the payment thing settled and we can go.”

They explained to the woman that she had to call the police about the children’s bones in the hidden room and Luhan showed Minseok how to work the credit card reader on his tablet.

“Have a nice day and don’t forget to tell people about us” Luhan said as Minseok wiped dirt and mold off of Sehun’s face.

“Look, you two be more careful. You’re still mostly human. And don’t show off your weird powers” Luhan whispered when they were out of the house.

“I have another house to take care of today. You want to come along?” Minseok asked. It wasn't quite a question.

“Sure” He replied.

They got to the next house and as the door opened, a man stood there with a frown. “What do you want?” He growled. 

“You emailed me. I told you I'd be here today.” Minseok replied.

“You don’t look like any plumbers I've seen.” He said with a gravelly voice. “Hands are too soft, really girly lookin’.”

Sehun had been, until this point, looking at the house, with its peeling paint and the garden, overgrown with weeds, but when he looked at the man to give him a piece of his mind, the words stuck in his throat. He took a step back.

“What’s wrong, kid?” 

“N-nothing” He said with a croak to his voice.

“We’re here to get rid of the ghost you emailed us about.” Luhan finally said, eyeing Sehun warily. 

“Awful young looking to be doing this kinda thing aren’t you?” He said as he stepped aside. Sehun clung to Luhan’s hand and kept as much distance between him and the large man as he could. 

“So, what seems to be the problem?” Minseok asked, trying to look confident. 

The man started off by explaining how historical the house is and how he was planning on turning it into a museum, but something kept rearranging the furniture in the sitting room and the dining room. 

“Can we have a minute alone with the house to see what the problem is?” Luhan asked.

“I suppose. Try not to touch too many of the antiques… and stay off the furniture. This isn't a playground.” As soon as he left, Luhan made Sehun sit on one of the chairs.

“Talk. What’s wrong? Why did you back away like that?” Luhan asked. It sounded closer to an order.

“N- nothing. He was just intimidating… th-that’s all?” Sehun said without looking away from his hands that were on his lap.

“He kinda was, yeah.” Minseok said. 

“Hurry up and lets see what we can find so we get out of here quickly.” Sehun urged.

They looked through the sitting room and dining room. They saw nothing. “Minseok. there should be a video camera in your bag. Have Sehun tape this one. Something doesn't sit right with me.” 

“What if the battery dies while we’re doing this?” Sehun asked.

“Special battery. It will never go bad on you. Also infinite memory.”

Sehun made sure the cap was off of the lens and hit the red button. ”Let’s start over again from the sitting room.” He suggested. I want to make sure nothing moves around between the time we got here and the time we find something.”

“Good idea.” Minseok replied.

“You can see where the chairs and side-tables are located as we go into the house.” Sehun narrated. “Tasteless, tacky, fucking carpet …”

“You ever think that maybe one of our clients might have to see these videos?” Minseok asked, raising an eyebrow at the camera.

“Maybe they’ll realise how horrible their taste is if someone tells them.”

“Right… now we’re going into the dining room. There wasn’t anything in the sitting room.”

“Aside from tacky fucking furniture.” Luhan quipped. Minseok shot the man off camera a small frown.

“Ok… so dining room… Still nothing.” Minseok said as Sehun slowly panned the room with the camera.

“Let’s go into the next room.” Sehun suggested.

“But he said it was in these two rooms.” They were interrupted by the tinkling of something behind the door.

“You hear that? I bet that’s the kitchen… or the room between the kitchen and the dining room that the butler does… butlery things in.” Sehun said, pointing the camera at the door.

“Fine …” Minseok pushed the door open.  “Sehun. Tell me you’re getting this.” Minseok gestured toward the ghost standing by the drawer full of silverware, counting each piece.

“Yep.” He replied, “Human shaped blur… Male if the silhouette serves me right. No idea if he’s gonna show up on the camera though. It’ll probably come off as floating silverware… Either way, it’s obviously ghostly activity.” Sehun chuckled. “I feel like a Ghostbuster.”

He stopped chuckling when the ghost stopped counting and looked directly at them. “Don't stop taping, no matter what happens.” Minseok whispered. “Hello, sir. What seems to be the-” Minseok stopped speaking when the ghost rushed over to him and picked him up by the throat.

“Have you been stealing the good silver? Our fine china?” The ghost snarled.

“Put him down! We just got here! Min, send him off!” Sehun shouted from the door.

Minseok brought his hands up to the hands trying to choke him. Before he could get a firm grasp, the ghost let out an unearthly howl before throwing him into Sehun. 

The camera caught a vision of Luhan stepping up to protect the two of them, the sound of the door splintering as they were thrown through it and into a large hutch that fell onto both of them. The antique leaded glass shattered, as did most of the flatware inside.

The owner rushed in to see Sehun trapped under the sturdy piece of furniture. The floor was covered in a growing crimson puddle and the man could do nothing but shout angrily at them.

“Guys? Are you ok?” Luhan asked only barely hinting at how worried he actually was.

“Th-this might take a few days to heal” Sehun rasped. Minseok was unconscious. As Luhan called Yixing for help, Minseok opened his eyes and tried to lift his head. The hutch was still on top of him and the most he could manage, was to cough blood onto Sehun’s shirt. “You ok, Min?”

Minseok groaned and let out a sob before falling silent again.

“I can’t feel anything below my waist.” Sehun frowned. “My favourite body parts are below my waist. Yixing needs to hurry his ass up and get over here.”

“Shouldn't you be calling emergency services?”

“We have our own medic for things like this.” Luhan replied.”We won’t charge you for this ghost extermination, if you don’t charge us for the cleanup.”

The man looked at Luhan as if he had grown a second head. “That door was an irregular size, that hutch is priceless, who knows what else you three have broken-”

Luhan interrupted the man while pulling out a note pad. “Services rendered plus _their_ cleaning bill and repairs. Medical bills incurred and any physical therapy required in order to recover enough to work again… looks like you’d be getting the better end of the deal if you just called it even.” The man nodded and was about to sit when there was a knock at the door.

“I heard there were two jeopardy friendly boys in here, needing my assistance.” Yixing said pleasantly as he strolled in. The man led Yixing into the dining room with a frown on his face. “Wow… that’s a lot of blood.” Yixing said, “Where is Minseok?” 

“Between me... and... the hutch.” Sehun was getting dizzy, “I don’t feel so… Hey… more butterflies.” Sehun said, looking at the man before his eyes rolled shut and his head hit the floor with a hard thunk.

Luhan reached under the hutch and grabbed the memory card out of the camera that was still in Sehun’s hand. “This is what they filmed. If you want to look at that while we help these two out from under here, you can.”

The man left the room without a word and Luhan picked up the hutch singlehandedly. 

“You’re just going to let him see what was going on?” Yixing asked as he pulled the larger shards of glass out of Minseok’s back, ”And what does Sehun mean by butterflies?”

“File is programmed to delete after he watches it all the way through and all he’ll probably be able to see is Sehun, Minseok and maybe a few floating pieces of silverware.” He helped to pull out the glass from his two wards. “Not sure about the butterflies though.”

Minseok groaned softly when several of the larger shards of glass were removed from his spine and the left side of his back. When he woke up and the gravity of the situation finally hit him, he sobbed quietly. He moved a little bit before lifting his head to look at Sehun’s unconscious form, then to look at Yixing and Luhan. 

“I think I have a broken rib… ribs” He whispered.

“Chances are pretty good, yes.” Yixing replied, “I need to get a look at you to know for sure”

“I think one of them stabbed into Sehun.” He moaned in pain as he tried to push himself off of the other man. Sehun let out a wail of pain, quickly joined by Minseok. He stopped trying to move away.

“Ok guys. This is going to hurt, but Luhan and I are going to have to pick Minseok up as fast as we can.”

“We are?” Luhan was sweating slightly. He could feel their pain as well. Yixing nodded grimly. “Sorry guys.”

They lifted Minseok to sit up on the floor and the three men shouted in pain. Minseok looked down at his chest and saw two ribs sticking out of his chest. He let out a noise that could only be interpreted as ’What the fuck is this? This isn't normal! My shirt is ruined. Oh gods, I'm in pain.’

Sehun blacked out again from the pain of Minseok’s ribs being forcibly removed from the taller man’s chest. He gasped loudly a few moments later when Yixing poked at the hole to see how deep the injuries went.

After determining that they weren't more serious than Minseok’s injuries, he went to work on Minseok’s chest. Luhan had already peeled the blood-soaked shirt off of the smaller man and Yixing put him back on the floor. 

“Hold his hand.” Yixing told Luhan. 

The instant they had a firm grasp on each other, Yixing started to push the small ribs back into place. Minseok grunted and let out a small shout through grit teeth before passing out again.

“Probably for the best” The medic said as he pulled the bloody skin over the bones so everything could knit back together on its own. He pushed a little of his energy into the smaller man to speed the healing process. 

They watched on in amazement when Sehun’s skin started to knit together

“I’m healing almost as fast as Min.”

“Faster… Maybe you just needed to die again.” Yixing said.

“Yeah… Maybe.” Sehun frowned.

 


	20. interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double updating today

Luhan and Yixing grabbed Minseok and Sehun. The psychopomp snapped his fingers, making the blood disappear before all four of them incorporiated and reappeared in Minseok’s living room. Luhan was sweating.

“Hyung!” Hakyeon shouted, “Should I call an ambulance?”

“Sorry, ChaHakyeon, human hospitals can no longer help them.” Yixing said. 

“Then what can I do?”

“You... can run a bath for them.” He said with a smile.

“Right… bath.”

“Just clean, warm water?” He turned and looked at Yixing, “Is that what I need to do every time they come home injured?”

Yixing smiled and nodded before following Hakyeon to the bathroom. 

“Just clean them up and put them to bed, I know I can rely on you when I'm not able to be here.”

Luhan put Minseok down to sit on the toilet with the lid down and wobbled a bit. Yixing noticed and put Sehun on the floor to lean against the wall.

“I take it you can deal with the rest? I need to take Luhan back to where he goes. He's not well.” Hakyeon nodded, filling the bath tub with warm water as Yixing disappeared with Luhan. 

“Not sure I'll ever get used to that.” Hakyeon said softly to the two unconscious men. He looked between them, figuring how best to stick them both in the tub before sighing and going to remove the shredded remains of Sehun's clothes.

He grunted and somehow managed to get the lanky man over the edge of the tub. 

“You're heavier than you look.” He said.

“Sorry …” Sehun replied softly before letting his head fall back against the edge of the old claw footed tub. 

“Your turn.” He said to Minseok and, a little nervously, peeled the last of the clothes that were sticking to him off. As soon as they were both in the water, Hakyeon grabbed a washcloth and set to cleaning the blood off of their skin. 

Wonsik came home after another successful case, his life was going pretty well. Gorgeous boyfriend, three successful cases in a row, pretty stable housing situation. 

He floated into the quiet apartment and heard Hakyeon humming softly in the bathroom. He was planning on popping in, possibly joining him in the bath until he noticed a few droplets of blood on the floor. 

The drops increased in size and number the closer he got to the bathroom. 

Maybe his boyfriend had a bloody nose? No, that was too much blood.

He stuck his head in and paled. The floor and walls were covered in blood. Hakyeon was covered in blood, the large claw foot tub had what appeared the two bodies of Hakyeon's friends in it … also covered in blood. The tub was full of crimson liquid.

“Hyung? Blood! So … Much …” He let out the same kind of scream he did when he saw that spider a few days ago before fainting.

“What the hell kind of detective is he that he faints at the sight of blood?” Sehun mumbled.

“He doesn't deal with murder scenes. It's probably rare he even sees blood.” Hakyeon replied, cleaning off his hands. “Might as well get him into bed.” He said softly.

“I think we can take care of everything from here.” Minseok said softly, “Thanks for everything.” He grinned his lopsided grin before pulling the plug so he could refill the bath with clear water.

Hakyeon picked his lover off the ground and carried him awkwardly to the bedroom.

“Hyung … what? What happened? Did you kill them?”

“Kill who?” Hakyeon asked as he helped pull the clothes that got blood on them off of Wonsik..

“Minseok and Sehun.”

“They're not dead … now if you'll excuse me, I have some bodies to dispose of.” He teased. Wonsik grabbed him by the belt loops and kept him there.

“Seriously though. People can't lose that much blood and still be ok.” Wonsik helped Hakyeon out of his soaked and bloody clothes.

“Obviously they- oh-ah- they can.” Wonsik had pressed his chest against the shorter man's back and ground his palm against the front of Hakyeon's briefs.

He paused what he was doing to stick his hand under the waistband. He wrapped his other arm across Hakyeon's chest. “That can't be right, how is that possible?” He cupped Hakyeon with his broad palm and rubbed tiny circles. Hakyeon gasped for air like a fish out of water.

He did this for a few moments, Hakyeon's eyes glazed over. He wrapped his fingers around his lovers cock, but didn't move. Hakyeon tried rocking his hips with a tiny whimper, but Wonsik held his hips still. 

“How are they still ok?” He whispered in Hakyeon's ear.

“Nnh they're … n-not normal.” He panted. 

“I can see that.” He dragged his hand up and down once, “ How are they not normal?”

Hakyeon bit his lip. He groaned softly, trying not to say anything, but Wonsik flicked his wrist quickly, so deliciously perfect that the words ‘alive’ and ‘human’ bubbled out of his throat.

“Wait they're not alive?” He asked as his hand stopped. Hakyeon sobbed as he shook his head. “Are they zombies?” He shook his head again.

“Please …” Hakyeon whined.

Wonsik turned him so they were facing each other. He had tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and the younger man kissed him softly.

“How did they get hurt?” He asked.

“I don't know. I didn't ask.”

Wonsik slid down Hakyeon's body, dropping to his knees. 

“Why didn't you call an ambulance?” 

“They won't be able to do anything anymore- Fuck please …” Wonsik mouthed at the hard flesh trapped under the soft cotton. He sobbed when Wonsik finally pulled his underwear down and he felt the cool air before his burning hot mouth sucked him in. 

Hakyeon dragged his nails through Wonsik's hair before grabbing a handful and snapping his hips forward. The vibration from Wonsik's low voice almost purring made Hakyeon tingle and he let out a tiny moan. He felt Wonsik chuckle and Hakyeon snapped his hips a little harder.

Wonsik choked on the laugh as Hakyeon hit the back of his throat. His eyes involuntarily rolled back and he sucked a little harder.

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Wonsik could get Hakyeon to come when he sucked his dick, but he could say the same thing about how quickly Wonsik could normally come untouched whenever he fucked the younger man's mouth like this.

“Deep breath…” Hakyeon said soft enough for Wonsik to hear. As soon as he heard the soft intake of breath, he pushed Wonsik's head down nearly to the base. Wonsik grabbed at Hakyeon's hips, trying to pull him even closer. “Are you sure?” Hakyeon asked.

Wonsik glared, with tears streaming down his cheeks, his eyes clenching shut when Hakyeon pushed forward that last tiny bit.

He felt Wonsik's throat flutter around him and he pulled back far enough to let him breathe. The younger man went back to bobbing his head and humming. Hakyeon grabbed his hair with both hands and snapped his hips forward.

“Shikkie gonna come-” His hips stuttered out of rhythm, “Please- Shik-ah!” With one last hard suck, Hakyeon clutched his head to him, hearing and feeling Wonsik swallowing him down as he let out tiny little whimpers.

He slunk to the floor and Wonsik's cock poked him in the thigh. 

“That's a first.” Hakyeon hummed before wrapping his hand around Wonsik and stroking him quickly. He kissed the younger man, pressing their chests together. He knew one of Wonsik's favourite things was feeling as much of Hakyeon's skin as he could. 

Wonsik broke the kiss to let out a tiny squeak before his face scrunched up cutely and he held Hakyeon tightly. 

“That's it, let go for me, babe.” Hakyeon whispered, leaving a sucking kiss just below the curve of his jaw.

“Fuck …” Wonsik pressed his forehead against Hakyeon's shoulder before sitting back and watching Hakyeon lick his fingers clean. “So fucking hot…” He sighed. 

They heard the bathtub draining again and the shower running.

“Told you they weren't dead.” Hakyeon said softly. 


	21. separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of double update  
> read the chapter before this too

“Hey,” Sehun said the next day, “I have to go back to school tomorrow, but I can help you out today.”

Minseok pouted.

“Don't worry, I'll come help you out during breaks” He said quickly before pulling the small man to him for a kiss. 

“You better.”

They had three jobs that day. It was rather uneventful. One of them was at a museum another was at a large, old mansion, and another was at a hospital.

Sehun frowned as they walked into the hospital building.

“What's wrong,” Minseok asked. 

“It's those Fucking butterflies again.” He clapped his hands together as if he caught something and held his hand out for Minseok to see.

“I don't see anything.”

“Then again I can't really see your ghosts either.”

“True.”

“The place is swarming with them.” He said.

“Maybe we'll figure it out.”

 

 

That night Minseok undressed his lover and slowly inched into him. He pressed their palms together and tangled their fingers as he rocked into the younger man. 

Sehun wasn't sure he wanted to know what that look in Minseok's eyes was so he closed his own and rocked his hips faster. 

His eyes shot open when Minseok wrapped a hand around him and flicked his wrist. He moaned softly and his entire body rolled as Minseok pushed in one last time. 

It was all too much. He stared wide eyed as Minseok leaned down to kiss him. 

“You ok?” He asked.

“Y-yeah … fine.”

 

 

The next day Minseok woke up and Sehun was gone. There was a note on the pillow

_‘I didn't want to wake you. See you in the fall_

Sehun’

Minseok padded out to the kitchen where Hakyeon was making breakfast and Wonsik was watching him from the small table with a soft grin.

“Where's Sehun? I thought you had a job today.”

Minseok looked lost, but he showed the note to Hakyeon.

“That's a total dick move.” Wonsik blurted out.

“It really is.” Hakyeon added.

Minseok sat heavily at the table and just stared blankly. He didn't notice the doorbell ring and Wonsik answered.

“What's wrong with Minseok?” Yixing asked, not introducing himself to Wonsik.

“W- uh Sehun … ran off to school without saying goodbye.” Wonsik replied, letting Yixing push his way into the house.

“Minseokie … you ok?” He asked. The shorter man nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the table. “I'm gonna need you to eat breakfast and shower so you can be functional at work.”

“I don't wanna work alone.” He said with a tiny voice, “I don't even know how I'll sleep tonight.”

“We'll figure it out, but for now, be functional.” He put a spoon in Minseok's hand and grabbed a bowl for cereal to put in front of him.

“What are you even doing here?”

“You were absolutely miserable and even I could feel it.” He noticed the smaller man's phone was blinking. “Aren't you gonna get that? It's probably a job. It's good to keep busy.”

Minseok answered at his phone as Yixing poured him some cereal. “It's an office building, they have a weird, touchy ghost…” He said softly before shoveling some Sugar Oh’s into his mouth.

“Soon as you're done, let's go!” Yixing grinned.

 

 

They finally got to the offices that called for help.

“So we call her Sally, and this used to be a gynecology ward, but now it's offices, so it's no longer reassuring (not that we ever thought it was) for something to go by and keep pressing on people's stomachs.”

“Is there a room she's usually in?”

“Office 5B" the secretary tossed Minseok a key, “We called you in today because it's a holiday and we're on skeleton staff.”

“Does that mean they're all dead? They don't seem dead. Why would they be dead?” Yixing asked Minseok as they got into the elevator.

“Just means the bare minimum staff to function. Nobody is dead… except maybe the Sally ghost.”

They found the office and with a little bit of wiggling, they got the key in the door. Inside was the apparition of a young woman sitting on a desk, kicking her feet.

“Hello,” She said, “Are you looking for your wife? Because I think they moved the maternity ward.”

“No, I don't have a wife.”

“Sister perhaps?”

“No, I was sent here to find you.”

She was about to place her hands on Minseok's stomach, but rested them on his chest. “So painful. You hurt so badly. The wound is so fresh.”

Minseok looked at her solemnly and nodded. 

“Making new friends will help though. Just keep trying.”

He nodded again. “Are you ready to go?” He asked her.

“I seem to have outlived my usefulness here.” She sighed and stepped back. Minseok held out his hand and she took it. The door opened and shut and he was left standing there with Yixing.

“Gotta finish up, then we can go to the next one.” Minseok sighed.

A few hours later, Minseok and Yixing were standing at the corner of an intersection. The gutters were littered with twinkling bits of glass from many car crashes. 

“Uhh which one of you is Minseok?” A man in an electric orange vest jogged up to them. 

“I am.” Minseok said dourly. 

“So, if you couldn't tell, this area has frequent accidents. Nearly everyone who is responsible said they were trying to avoid hitting someone. Problem is, most other people don't see whoever it whatever it is.”

“And you think it's a ghost?” Yixing asked. “Do you feel anything, Min?” Minseok shook his head. “We can take a look for you,” He told the man, “Free of charge if we don't find anything.”

Yixing dragged Minseok away by the scruff of his neck.

“If you don't pay attention, you're gonna lose the ghost. Not that it's doing any good. You're scaring them away as it is.”

“How do I make friends, Yixing?” He finally asked.

“By being the nice, sweet, caring boy that I know you are.” He replied. “I know he's here somewhere. You sure you don't see the ghost?”

Minseok felt a cold hand clamp down on his shoulder and performed a manoeuvre that would make a seasoned martial artist proud. Before he could slam the owner of the hand to the ground, a door opened and sucked them away. 

“We got it!” Yixing shouted at the man. He pulled out Minseok's tablet and started the transaction. 

“I think you should go home and rest.” Yixing said softly when everything was done. Minseok nodded absently and let the unicorn guide him home.

They got home and Hakyeon was cooking dinner.

“Just in time, guys! I made Mac n cheese!” He grinned, “It used to be Min’s favourite.”

“Thanks … but I'm not really h-”

“Nonsense.” Yixing said.

“You need to eat, Min.” Hakyeon added. 

He sat and shoveled the food into his mouth with a frown. It lightened up when he started to actually taste what he was actually eating.

“See? It always makes you happy.” Hakyeon grinned.

Hakyeon always knew to make inhuman amounts of the pasta because of how much Minseok enjoyed it. He was glad that this was another facet of his personality that stuck around. 

“Thanks.” He finally said, leaning back and rubbing his stomach in a little circle like he used to when he finally had his fill. “I needed that.”

“Anytime, hyung.” 

Yixing spent the evening trying to cheer Minseok up, and it worked to an extent.

“I think it's time for bed.” Yixing said when he saw the smaller man yawn.

“Can you stay?” He asked in a tiny voice.

“... Against my better judgement.” Yixing mumbled as he crawled into bed behind the smaller man.

“Night Xingie …” Minseok mumbled, turning to face him. He threw an arm and a leg over the unicorn and hummed softly.

Yixing’s eyes were finally drifting shut when he felt Minseok's tongue snake out to lick at his Adam's apple.

“Min?” He whispered.

“Mm?”

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Minseok replied, trying to latch onto the skin with his teeth.

“I have to go.” Yixing said, pushing him away.

“Oh… Someone else need your help?” 

“Uhh sure, we'll go with that.” He said, standing up.

“Will you come back?” He held himself up by his elbows.

“I usually do, don't I?” He sighed. 

“Yeah,” Minseok smiled softly. “Thanks for coming with me today.” Yixing nodded and disappeared. 

Minseok spent the rest of the night tossing and turning until he finally heard other people getting up to start their days. 

He lumbered out and sat heavily at the table before dropping his forehead on its surface. 

“You ok Min?” Hakyeon asked. He got a grunt in reply. “Didn't sleep well, I take it.” Another grunt.

He didn't take any jobs that day. He couldn't focus long enough to read his email. He dozed on the couch a few times and before he knew it, it was bed time again.

“Hakyeon?”

“Hmm?” 

“Can I sleep next to you guys tonight?”

“I don't see why not, but just for tonight, ok?” The younger man replied.

Wonsik wasn't exactly pleased, but Minseok's pout quickly changed his mind. 

The next day he was up and functional enough to work again. Functional. Be functional. That's what Yixing told him to do. He took a job that took half the day to get to and the other half to finish. It was too late to ask if he could crawl into bed with Hakyeon and Wonsik again, so he went to sleep in his own bed. 

It felt too big. Too cold. He tossed and turned until he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

 

He was wedged in the corner of a large concrete room with lights shining in his face. He was trying to hide. There really wasn't any furniture in the room, but he managed to hide behind a table. It was pulled away from him-

 

 

“Min! Minseok! Minseokie~~ wake up!” Hakyeon's voice pulled him out of his nightmare. “You were screaming.” He explained. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I … don't remember.”

“Should I call Yixing?” He shook his head to the negative.

“I'll be fine.”

“If you say so.”

The next day, as soon as the sun was up, Minseok lumbered out and sat face down in his cereal bowl until Hakyeon lifted his head and actually poured cereal for him.

“The old you, before all of… this, would regularly pull all nighters and see his bed three hours a night if he was lucky. You seem completely incapable of functioning on less than seven.”

Minseok made a strange grumbling noise as he finally located his spoon.

His phone rang and Hakyeon went to get it.

“Ghost whisperer!” He said pleasantly into the phone. He grabbed a pen and paper before writing a name and a phone number down in minseok's schedule book. “He's full up today, but I'll have him call you and set up an appointment when his schedule clears up, ok?” Hakyeon chirped.

As soon as he hung up, Minseok wrapped his arms around Hakyeon's waist and grumbled into his stomach. It was a noise that sounded like thank you. Hakyeon patted him on the head and ran his fingers through his hair.

It took all of ten seconds for Minseok to fall asleep like this. 

Wonsik stumbled out of the bedroom and made a strange face. Before he could say anything about the awkward position the two friends were in, Hakyeon shushed him.

“Morning, baby.” Hakyeon whispered, still petting the small man. 

“It's almost like we have a kid.” Wonsik whispered before kissing Hakyeon on the cheek. 

Hakyeon made a face, “Our overgrown baby is drooling…” Wonsik went to pick Minseok up, but he wouldn't let go of Hakyeon, so they did an awkward manoeuvre with Wonsik holding Minseok's lower half and Minseok supporting himself as Hakyeon and Wonsik shuffled to the couch. 

“It's like lugging around an uncooperative a bag of rocks…” Wonsik grumbled as they finally sat on the couch with a huff.

Minseok sighed and rolled onto his back using the two men as a cushion. 

“He looks so peaceful. I hate to move him, But I have to get to work.” Hakyeon whispered.

“Hey… wakey wakey.” Wonsik patted Minseok on the butt. He arched unnaturally far with a gasp, his solid black eyes shot open. 

Wonsik shrieked. “What the Fuck?”

“Nuh?” Minseok looked confused. He looked around, rubbing his butt as his eyes cleared.

“What the Fuck was that?” Wonsik looked terrified. 

“Was what?”

“You went all demon eyes!”

“Nnh sorry.” He blinked his eyes a few more times to clear them. 

“Min, we gotta go to work.” Hakyeon interrupted. Minseok flopped lamely until he rolled off of the two men and landed on the floor. 

“Have a good day at work… I'll be here… r maybe the cafe…”

Minseok realised about an hour after his roommates had left that he wasn't getting back to sleep again, so he slowly made his way to the cafe. 

There was a new employee. 

“Hi… Taekwoon.” He read the man’s nametag, “Is Yunho in?”

“He'll be back soon.” The newest employee replied softly. “What can I make for you?”

“Americano.” He paid and Taekwoon looked at the list that had instructions on how to make drinks. Before he could make it to the machine, Minseok has already tamped the espresso down and put it into the machine. 

“Um …” Minseok put the tiny pitchers under the spouts and pushed the start button.

“You were taking too long.” He said softly, not looking up from the machine.

“So… are you working for me again, Min?” Yunho asked, causing Minseok to jump and almost burn himself on the hot water spout.

Minseok pouted at Yunho as if he didn't quite comprehend what was going on. “Coffee…” He mumbled with a soft smile, taking a seat at a table on the other side of the counter.

“You can't come in here pretending like this is your own personal coffee machine.”

“He did pay,” Taekwoon said softly, watching in amusement as the small man’s head dropped against the table with a loud thunk. He started snoring softly. 

“Wake him up if he snores any louder than that.” Yunho said, “I'm gonna be in the back, shuffling the milk around.”

Taekwoon's eyes snapped to Minseok more than twenty minutes later when the smaller man snuffled and sat up. His eyes had gone pitch black.

Taekwoon rubbed his eyes a few times before going back to cleaning the espresso machine. Nobody would believe him. Just like nobody would believe him about the unicorn that came in quite often to flirt with him.

Minseok finished his now cold drink and went to make a pair of lattes. 

“What are you making?”

“I'm making us some lattes.” He grinned, “You're my new coffee friend.” He said, drawing a feather in the foam of their lattes. 

“You're the best scary monster I've seen come through those doors yet.” 

“Am I scary?” 

“Only a little" Taekwoon replied, smiling softly.

“Are there other scary monsters?”

“Yeah, But I don't think they know that I know what they are.”

“I've only really seen a unicorn.” Minseok said, sipping his latte. “I'll keep an eye out though.”

“I don't think they like when people point them out… probably racist or something anyway.”

“True.” They sipped their lattes quietly until Yunho came out of the back. 

“Don't forget to wash your dishes. Taekwoon's shift is almost up.”

Minseok looked at his phone in surprise. “Holy shit… I think I have some sort of job to take today…” He messaged Hakyeon, remembering he had taken several messages at some point. 

“What do you do?”

“Uhh… ghost hunter?”

“Ok…” Taekwoon chuckled.

“...My first time doing it myself though.” He scratched his head nervously.

“Oh. Well, good luck. I have classes to get to.” Taekwoon said before walking the opposite direction. 

“Oh… see you later.” Minseok sounded a little lost. Taekwoon waved over his shoulder. Minseok decided to head home to get his tool bag. 

 

He ran into three men. He hadn't been paying any attention and nearly tripped over them. His coffee was wearing off again. 

“Sorry…” Minseok grumbled.

“Min?” One of the men exclaimed.

“Minseok?” Another one asked.

“Where have you been?” The last one asked. 

“Oh… overdosing on heroin and dying… stuff.” He shrugged. 

“But- you don't do drugs.” The first one said.

“Yeah… funny that.” He lolled his head toward the man. They followed as Minseok walked home. 

“How'd Hakyeon take all this?” The third man asked. 

“Flipped the Fuck out the first week, I was told. Wasn't really around for that part.” He opened the door to his house. Wonsik was there.

“You're home early.” Minseok said to the other man. Wonsik looked vaguely uncomfortable after seeing Minseok's eyes that morning. 

“Who are they?” Wonsik asked.

“Uhh… they followed me home.”

“I'm Jaehwan.” The first one said.

“I'm Junghwan.” The second one said.

“I'm Seokjin.” The third one said, “We go to school with Minseok.”

“You go to school?” Wonsik asked incredulously.

“Apparently I was a full scholarship architecture major.” Minseok shrugged

“Sounds like a hoot.” He said sarcastically.

“Did you really drop out to be a junkie?” Junghwan asked.

“Pfft. No. I have my own business.” He grinned, checking his phone. “And drugs probably wouldn't help me through this part of my life anyway.” He made a face as he drank the last of a cup of coffee that had been sitting out since before he left. “Coffee sure as hell does nothing.” 

“It might if you actually got any sleep.” Wonsik said before walking into the room he shared with Hakyeon.

“Does anyone have a car?” Minseok asked.

“I do… don't you remember the road trip we took last summer?” Jaehwan asked.

“I don't remember anything before I was in the hospital. Let's go.” He gave Jaehwan directions and gave an abridged version of what happened to him. By the time they got to their destination, the three men stared at him in shock. 

Minseok got out of the car as the other men continued to stare. 

“Hi.” Minseok said to the man waiting outside of the gates. The the men finally caught up with Minseok as the man gave Minseok the details he needed.

“There's been several incidences. I believe, there's… something that is causing accidents preventing us from tearing down the structures so we can rebuild on the land.” The three men followed them into the old amusement park.

“Well,” Minseok rubbed his hands together, “Show me where the disturbances are.”

“You’ve always seemed unphased by scary things.” Seokjin mused. 

“Is it scary?” Minseok asked.

“It's cool so far.” Jaehwan said with a grin, looking around.

“Stick together.” The man said with a frown.

“Uhh ok.” Junghwan said as they all stood closer to Minseok. They ran into the smaller man's back when he suddenly stopped. 

“Do you see something?” Seokjin asked. 

Minseok sighed, “Right … I'm used to people who can kinda see what I can.” He split off from the other four men and headed toward an old swing style amusement park ride.

“Legend has it that a truck lost control and backed up into this ride while it was running-”

“Killing a little boy and girl. I see ‘em.” Minseok interrupted softly.

They watched as Minseok walked closer to a pair of swings.

“Do you want to leave?” He asked softly, holding out his hands. His expression changed to confusion. “What do you mean they won't let you leave? You can leave whenever you want. Just- take my hands.” There was a pause again. “I promise, you'll be safe.”

He held hands nobody else could see before a sudden, unnaturally strong breeze swept by.

“Watch out!” Seokjin shouted. Minseok turned just in time to be slammed against the center support of the swing ride. 

Seokjin’s eyes were wide as he watched something with bright clown like colours attack Minseok.

“What can I do to help, hyung?” Seokjin shouted, “... Oh shit!” He squeaked when the clown’s attention diverted to him.

“What oh Shit? Oh shit Minseok is bleeding!” Junghwan shouted.

“No! It's coming this way!” Seokjin ran a different direction before Minseok jumped on top of something and the same gust of wind blew. 

Seokjin was on the ground, wide eyed and trembling waiting for something to hit him before Minseok's hand reached down. 

“H- hyung… your eyes…” He whispered. He was shaking like a leaf.

Minseok closed his eyes and shook his head free of cobwebs. His eyes cleared as little flecks of blood flew here and there. 

“Where did you say the biggest disturbance was?” Minseok asked with a smile. 

“Shouldn't we get you to a hospital?” The man asked.

“Nah. Happens all the time. Let's finish up, shall we?” He made a gesture telling him that he should get on with it.

The man walked them through the amusement park, past the bumper cars and to a carousel.

“Horse tornado.” Minseok grinned.

“Carousel.” Junghwan corrected.

“Horse tornado.” Jaehwan echoed. 

Seokjin was still too shaken to join in. 

“What smells like piss?” Jaehwan asked.

“That would be Seokjin.” Junghwan replied.

“Hello?” Minseok finally shouted.

The carousel moved slightly.

“Maybe it's the wind.” The man said uneasily.

As soon as Minseok stepped on, the carousel began to move. 

“I'm afraid I don't have a ticket.” Minseok said.

“Dude! Don't piss it off!” Seokjin whispered frantically. 

The carousel stopped abruptly. 

“The ticket booth isn't even here anymore.” Minseok said. 

“I know.” A soft voice replied. “I just can't figure out how to leave. That stupid clown is keeping me and the kids here.”

“I got rid of it. The kids are gone. Just you left. Ready to go?” Minseok asked. 

“Am I ever,” The ride operator said. Minseok held his hand out and the man touched it. The door opened and closed and Minseok turned around, pulling his tablet out of his bag.

“Payment information here please.” Minseok smiled.  As soon as the tablet was in his bag he took a towel out and rolled it up. “Can someone take me home?” His eyes rolled into his head and his world tilted sharply just before Seokjin caught him.

He carried his friend to the car and buckled him in while the man who called Minseok there thanked them profusely. Seokjin pressed the towel to the back of his head.

They waved and peeled off before Junghwan spoke up.

“We have to take him to the hospital. That looks like a severe head wound.”

“He didn't want to go to the hospital.” Seokjin said.

“Bleeding. Head. Wound.”

“He said he was fine.” Jaehwan said, not sounding sure either way.

“He fucking passed out. He's gonna be in a coma.” Junghwan insisted.

“What if there was a reason he didn't want to go to the hospital?” Seokjin asked.

“Pull off here. There's a hospital.”

“Don't do it.”

“Fuck …” Jaehwan grumbled when police lights flashed behind him.

“Hello officer, what happens to be the problem?” Jaehwan smiled.

“You realised you were driving a bit erratically.”

“I'm sorry, we-"

“What's wrong with your friend in the back seat?”

“He hit his head and we were arguing whether to take him to the hospital against his wishes or not.”

“Nnnooooo" Minseok whined. “Wan go hooome.”

“I'll escort you to the hospital.”

“Yes sir.”

They followed the officer to the nearby hospital and thanked him as soon as Minseok was loaded onto a gourney. He was wheeled off and the nurse tried to take his blood pressure. 

He sat up and pulled the cuff off before walking out of the hospital. 

The nurse ran into the waiting room and found his friends.

“Minseok is gone.”

“What? It was just a bump on the head. How did he-”

“No I mean he walked out.”

Jaehwan sighed and walked out as well. They found Minseok trying to get back into the car.

“Come on, weirdo. Let's go home.” Jaehwan said, opening the door for him.

They walked him into his apartment.

“What the Fuck happened?” Hakyeon screeched.

“We were uh hunting ghosts… something made him hit his head. He insisted on going home.” Jaehwan said.

“He bled all over me.” Seokjin added.

“I tried to get him to the hospital.” Junghwan insisted.

“Not such a great idea.” Hakyeon said before turning on the shower for Minseok.

Seokjin washed his hands and got the blood off of his face before Minseok stumbled into the shower fully dressed.

“No! You're gonna- ugh" Hakyeon sighed and reached into the shower, pulling Minseok's shirt and pants off. “Wash your hair Minnie.”

“But I wanna sleep.” He whined.

“Wash the blood out of your hair, dry off and then you can sleep.” Hakyeon said sternly.

“Dun wanna.” Minseok pouted.

Hakyeon sighed, making Minseok duck his head and he roughly started rinsing Minseok's head.

“He hit his head on a metal pole with sharp things sticking out, be careful!” Seokjin insisted.

“He's fine. He's just lazy.” Hakyeon frowned. 

“Does this… go with the creepy eyes thing?” Seokjin asked quietly.

“You saw it too?”  Wonsik whispered from behind him. Seokjin nodded with his mouth open, watching Hakyeon wash his friends hair and seeing him come away as good as new. 

“Go get dressed, go to sleep, Minnie.” Minseok grunted and stumbled at the bathroom door. The two men moved out of his way as he lumbered to his bed and fell face down on his unmade bed.

Hakyeon pulled his shirt off and wrapped a towel around himself before going out and asking what happened. 

It wasn't long after his friends left that the screaming started again.

“Call Yixing, I'm going to try to wake him up again.” Hakyeon threw his phone at Wonsik. 

Yixing heard the screaming over the phone and replied with a quick see you in a few. Wonsik was about to sit, but the doorbell rang. 

“Hi.” Yixing walked in and straight to the bedroom.

He sat on the bed and pressed his forehead to the smaller man's. Hakyeon heard Yixing mumble complaints about locks wearing out before they had a chance to grow over.  

He pulled away and looked at Hakyeon, “Hold this arm down.” He said sharply. “KimWonsik hold the other arm.” He said without looking up. They did as they were told, Wonsik was probably not holding as tightly as he should.

Minseok was asleep but he was still responding to Yixing's voice. “Deep breath, Min.” As soon as he took a breath, Yixing let out a pulse of energy. Hakyeon grit his teeth. It was like feeling an electrical shock that traveled through another person. Yixing pressed their foreheads together again before letting out another pulse of energy. This time Wonsik growled. 

“I think that should help.” Yixing sighed. “Call me again if anything weird happens.” Hakyeon nodded.

Minseok slept quietly that night.

 


	22. its not as simple as that

    Minseok finally built up a routine: Wake up, go to work, come back home, eat dinner that Hakyeon made and sleep, when one morning, he was woken up by a strange ringing noise.

_Video chat._

    “H’lo?” He grumbled. One eye was open and his hair was everywhere.

   _“I forgot how cute you were when you woke up.”_ Sehun's voice said with an obvious smile before Minseok's phone showed Sehun's face.

    “How's school?” Minseok rolled onto his stomach. He could see Sehun walk out of a hall and out of whatever building he was in.

     _“I have to do a ton of makeup tests. I'm heading to my dorm for lunch.”_ Minseok tapped on his screen to get the clock to show up.

    “Nngh ugh it's already 11:30? Ugh.” Minseok ran a hand over his face.

   _“How have you been sleeping?”_

    “Ever since Yixing did that thing, I sleep like the dead from the time my head hits the pillow to the time something wakes me up.”

   _“I just knock out when I finish my homework.”_ Sehun said with a distant expression.

    Minseok couldn't think of anything to say to prolong the conversation. “...” He started to speak, but hesitated, he tried again and nothing would come out.

   _“What?”_ Sehun asked with a smirk.

    “I miss you. My job is kinda boring without you.”

_“Mm, but you know I can't take any time off. I might even have to stick around during the break to get extra-”_

    There was a puff of smoke and the sound of air being rapidly displaced before Sehun had a lap full of Minseok.

    There was a gasp of surprise from Minseok before he grinned and kissed Sehun.

    “How long have you been able to do that? Sehun asked.

    “Just now.” He smiled, “I was thinking of you and how  I really wanted to ride you, and suddenly I was here.” He nibbled at the sensitive skin of Sehun's throat before the younger man reached his hands down the back of Minseok's sleeping shorts and squeezed.

    He rocked his hips with every squeeze of Sehun's hands letting out heavy breaths with each movement

    He barely registered that Sehun had stood up, the only indication was that he locked his ankles around the lanky man's waist as they walked. He stopped momentarily to press his lover against the door frame and rock as hard as he could into him while kissing him breathless.

    When they finally made it to the bedroom, Sehun sat heavily and reached blindly into the drawer of his nightstand. He pushed Minseok's shorts down and the smaller man kicked them off the rest of the way.

    He pulled his t-shirt off as well. Sehun looked him up and down, biting his lip as he saw the tiny changes that happened in the weeks they hadn't seen each other.

    “You look good enough to eat.” Sehun growled, pressing his fingertips into the smaller man.

    “Don't tease.” Minseok gasped as he rocked his hips back, hoping to get more.

    “You sure?”

    “Hurry … I need-” Sehun quickly dipped two fingers in and out, he hissed a small yes and started stroking himself. “Hurry up and Fuck me.” His eyes went black.

    “Are you sure?” Sehun asked, still covering himself with lube, but not wanting to cause him panic.

    Minseok didn't say anything, he grabbed Sehun by the base of his cock and positioned himself so he could quickly sink down the hard appendage.

    “Nnf you've grown.” Minseok grinned before sliding what was inside of him most of the way out and lowering quickly, repeating this action several times.

    “Now who's teasing?” Sehun panted. Minseok traced a bead of sweat up the side of his neck with his tongue as he rode the few inches inside of himself.

    Sehun’s breath was taken from him when Minseok dropped all of his weight on him and started rocking his hips as he raised and lowered, using Sehun for his own pleasure. All the younger man could do was hold himself up and watch, breathless, as Minseok bit his lip, and used his strong legs and hips to do that age old dance.

    “My legs are getting tired, Hunnie.” He was fully seated, rotating his hips deliciously. Before he could even take the next breath, Sehun was pressing him into a wall, fucking into him with short, sharp strokes. The change in angle, the force that made the sound of slapping skin echo around the room, Minseok could do nothing but wail and claw desperately at Sehun's back.

    Black eyes stared into Sehun's kaleidoscope ones. Sehun's hips stuttered when he felt how good his lover did.

    Before he knew it, they were biting at each other's lips in a vague attempt at kissing.

    Minseok tightly curled in on himself as he cried out, painting their stomachs white. Sehun followed a handful of thrusts later, curling around the smaller man, desperately trying to catch his breath, kissing the older man's shoulders and neck walking him to the bed.

    Minseok sighed and moaned softly as they pulled away with one last kiss.

    “We gotta do that again sometime.” Minseok said with a soft smile.  

    Sehun's phone went off and he blinked a few times. He stood up and checked it.

    “Fuck. I gotta go.” He said, going to the bathroom and running a quick towel over anything that might give away that he just spent his lunch break having sex.

    “Aww, but I came all this way… and I don't think my legs work yet.” Minseok tried.

    “You gotta go. Playtime’s over. I don't have time for your clingy bullshit right now.” He said, throwing clothes at the smaller man and looking for his books.

    Minseok sat up, sputtering as the shirt hit him in the face. “If you didn't have time for me and my bullshit, why the Fuck did you even call?” He demanded.

    “Yixing told me to check in on you, it was only gonna be a five minute call. I didn't expect you to waste my entire Fucking lunch break like this!” His voice went up in volume.

    “So calling me wasn't even your idea?” He whispered. All emotion had left his voice.

    “Nope.”

    “So why did you even- Why did we-” Minseok disappeared and reappeared on his bed.

 

    Hakyeon came home from work and checked to see if Minseok was home. He had always done that. This time he found the mostly naked man crying on his bed.

    “Oh baby, what's wrong?” He hugged his best friend and at first he tried to push away. He sobbed words that sounded like ‘Did Yixing tell you to check on me too?’ “You know I always worry about you, Min.” After that he let Hakyeon hold him and rock him to sleep.

    He continued crying in his sleep.

    Hakyeon left the room and called Yixing.

    “Hi,” He said without letting Yixing say anything, “You wanna tell me why Min is crying so hard he can barely breathe?”

   _“What?”_ Hakyeon could hear the clatter of farm animals on Yixing's side , _“Why would he- all I did was tell Sehun to check on him for me. I've had one hell of a day-”_

    “I'll ask you all about it when I'm not as upset. Excuse me.” Hakyeon hung up and called Sehun's phone.

    “What!” Sehun answered the phone, apparently without looking.

    “The Fuck did you say to Minseok? He's a broken, Fucking mess. He can barely breathe let alone talk to me. Explain, Oh Sehun or so help me, I'll go over there myself and pound your Fucking face in.”

    “All I did was call to check in on him and suddenly he's in here and I told him I had school. I can't play around, hyung. I've missed enough class as it is. I don't have time-”

    “You don't have time? _You don't have time?_ ” Hakyeon paused to take a breath, “You left weeks ago without a goodbye, he was a fucking zombie for days. He would wake up screaming and we'd just gotten him to be functional. He's been pining for you since you fucking left, and you didn't have fucking time to even tell him hi or I'm ok, how are you? His entire world rotates around less people than I can count on my fingers and half of them fucked off! So think hard about who you Fucking blow off, Sehun. Think hard and don't Fucking call back until you realise the impact your words have.” Hakyeon hung up and went to the kitchen to bake some bread. He needed to punch something.

    Minseok woke up to the smell of delicious baked things. At first he smiled, because fresh baked goods, but something from his old life reminded him that Hakyeon did it when he was upset.

    He pulled on his sleeping shorts and padded to the kitchen to see Hakyeon pacing the length of the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

    “Something wrong?” Minseok asked.

    “I'm baking some bread,” Hakyeon smiled softly. “Maybe if you take a bath, it'll be cool enough to eat by the time you get out.”

    “But … what's wrong? You stress bake.”

    Hakyeon's eyes filled with tears in the corners. “You remember that?”

    “Once in a while I remember things.” He smiled. “Is it Wonsik? Do I have to kick his ass?”

    “No. Just go take a bath, and remember, the universe will send you someone who's more deserving of your precious heart.” Minseok stood there for a moment before hugging the taller man and going to grab clean clothes.

 

 


	23. more deserving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of a double update  
> don't forget to read th one before this

    “Hey…” A guard nudged Minki as his head lolled forward, “Museum's closed. You gotta get going.”

    “Mhm…” His brown eyes fluttered as he slowly got to his feet and trotted toward the exit.

    There was a commotion behind him, but he was far too sleepy to pay it any mind.

    “Halt! Stop! Don't make me have to use force!” Voices behind him shouted. Something hit him in the back of the head and he tripped, falling face down into a fountain in the museum's entryway.

**\---**

    Ren was pulled sputtering and gasping from the water.

    “Calm down.” A voice insisted. Ren hadn't thought to open his eyes yet. He continued to flail and shriek until he felt soft, warm lips press against his.

    His vivid blue eyes shot open and the other man pulled away.

    “That's better,” Minseok said to Ren. The pink haired man sat in the bathtub for a few moments, trying to catch his breath before pulling him back for another kiss.

    He went easily and even let the pink haired man pull him into the tub on top of him.

    “Are you ok? … Min? … Sorry!” The bathroom door slammed shut as Hakyeon ran out with bright red cheeks.

    Minseok sat back between the other man's legs and started to giggle. Ren sat up and giggled as well.

    “Hi,” Minseok leaned forward and softly whispered to see if the other man would respond, “I'm Minseok.”

    “I'm... Ren.” The other man leaned forward with a smile. He tilted his head up for another kiss.

    “How did you get here?”

    “I don't know, last thing I remember is falling into a fountain in a museum in Italy.”

    “Maybe you died…”

    “Is this heaven? Who was that guy? If I'm dead, how am I talking to you?”

    Minseok kissed him again. “Let's find you some clothes and I'll call Xingie.”

    “I… ok.”

    Minseok helped to dry off the taller man before kissing him again and wrapping the towel around his waist. He ushered Ren out of the bathroom.

    “That's Hakyeon and that sitting over there is Wonsik. Hakyeon, can you call Yixing? I'm gonna try to find clothes for Ren.”

    “Uh… sure. Just tell him to come over?”

    “Yep.” He said before closing the door to his bedroom.

    “Hey… Min?”

    “Mhm”

    “Can I kiss you again? It was kinda nice. I liked it.”  Minseok puckered his lips cutely.

    Ren chuckled and kissed the smaller man softly until there was a knock at the door.

    “Come in.” Minseok said. His cheeks were almost as pink as Ren's long hair.

    “Hello, I see you have a new friend.” Yixing said pleasantly.

    “Yixing, this is Ren. He thinks he might be dead.”

    “Don't say it like that, you make me sound insane.” Ren smacked Minseok's arm.

    “You two are so cute! When's the wedding?” Hakyeon grinned from the door.

    Ren looked shocked and almost embarrassed about that, but soon smiled softly as he watched Minseok play fight with Hakyeon.

    Yixing asked questions that Ren thought were really random before telling him to sit on the bed and put his head between his knees.

    “What are you doing?” Minseok sat on the bed next to Ren.

    “He said the last thing he remembered before showing up was being hit in the head, I'm checking for scarring.” He mumbled as he dug through the thick, pale pink hair. “See that? He was probably hit hard enough to separate his skull from his spine. If you hadn't died from that, you'd probably live a short, uncomfortable life.” He poked at it, “Does it hurt?”

    “No. I'm just getting dizzy with my head between my knees like this.” He lifted his head up and squinted at Yixing, passing his hand across the unicorn’s forehead.

    “See something?” Yixing asked. “Be honest.”

    “I … I thought I saw a horn coming out of your head.”

    “You're not wrong, maybe it'll take a while to be able to see things as they actually are.”

    “You have a horn?” Hakyeon asked.

    “Hakyeon can't see anything like that.” Minseok said.

    “In any case, do you have someone we can contact? So they know you're ok?” Hakyeon asked.

    “I don't know…”

    “Do you know what your family name is?”

    “Choi… I think.”

    “Wonsik! Can you see if anyone matching Minseok's friend's description is being searched for?” Hakyeon shouted out the door.

    “Sure.”

    “I think we should call Luhan about this…” Yixing said, watching Minseok perk up at the name.

    “Who's Luhan?” Ren asked, Minseok noticed his hair looked a bit lighter. He thought possibly because it was drying.

    “Like… the grim reaper… I guess. Hard to explain. He saved our lives… me and,” He frowned and took a deep breath instead of saying Sehun's name. “He's the first face I remember.”

    Minseok wasn't sure, but he thought Ren's hair was starting to turn blue at the tips.

    “You ok?” Minseok asked.

    “Mhm…” Minseok stood to get Ren a new set of clothes. By the time he handed a pair of shorts and a sweat shirt to him, the doorbell rang.

    “Come on out when you're done getting dressed, ok?” He kissed Ren on the cheek quickly before running out.

    He took his time getting dressed, wondering why he was feeling so possessive over someone he met less than two hours ago.

    He stepped out and froze, seeing a man with brilliant, red hair hungrily kissing Minseok. They looked like lovers who had been separated for quite some time. He also saw a glowing red thread tying them together, wrapping tightly around them.

    “Wasn't your hair pink?” Wonsik asked.

    “Was it?” Ren sounded confused, “It was blond in Italy.” He tugged at a lock of hair and looked at it. It was a light blue with green tips.

Hakyeon thought it complemented his eyes. “Looks like someone is not gonna be able to hide their emotions… or get a normal job.”

    Ren sighed sadly, looking at the other two gently pecking each other's lips.

    “Hannie, I want to introduce someone to you.” Minseok sounded proud for some reason. Luhan heard about this new person from Yixing. It's why he was there.

    He leapt over to Ren and grabbed his hand. “This is Ren.” He kissed the younger man on the cheek, taking his hand. “Your hair changed colour.”

    “Apparently…”  Ren's hair was turning purple.

    “Where's Sehun?” Luhan asked.

    “We don't say that name in this house.” Hakyeon frowned.

    “What did he do?” Luhan frowned.

    “He fucked off,” Hakyeon said, “Kinda like you did except after a lunchtime quickie.”

    “Dick move…” Luhan frowned. Minseok let out one quiet huff through his nose. He frowned when he saw the distressed look and the sudden turning of Ren's hair to blond when Luhan pulled Ren into his lap on a nearby chair and pressed their foreheads together.

    “Where is it?” Luhan finally asked out loud. “Why don't you have a candle?”

    “Yixing said he died, but he's obviously not.” Minseok said.

    “The Fuck is happening to my world?” Luhan growled, he sounded so frustrated. He put Ren on his feet and disappeared.

    “Hyung… What just happened?” Ren asked, staring into the space Luhan used to be in.

    “You confused the grim reaper?” Minseok guessed.


	24. of apologies and red threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late

    “What the Fuck is going on, Donghae?” Luhan stomped into the candle room.

    “You two abandoned the tiny, little dumpling. He was so lonely. He screamed all night.” Sungmin replied.

    “So we gave him another nearly blank slate to keep him company. He would have died anyway, so we took him out of the bigger picture before he could leave.” Donghae added.

    “At the moment of death. My timing is impeccable.” Hyukjae beamed.

    “Please don't tell them anything. Though I think Ren might know instinctively.”

    Luhan sighed and nodded before disappearing.

    He reappeared in the living room before saying “You're gonna need to keep an eye on him.” And disappearing. Not saying who should watch whom.

    “This had been one hell of a weird day… even for me. You want to go get coffee or something?” Minseok asked. Ren nodded, his hair returning to a soft pink.

Meanwhile

    Sehun was in the middle of taking a test. The phone rang.

    “I swear sir, my phone is in my bag.” Sehun said as the phone continued to ring. “It's off. I don't know what-” It materialized on his desk, in front of the teacher. He took the battery out and threw them to opposite corners of the room.

    It reappeared, ringing louder.

    The teacher picked the phone up and answered. It wouldn't turn on for the teacher and continued to ring.

    “Just- Just answer it.” He finally said, handing the phone over.

    “This better be good. I'm in the middle of a fucking test.”

    “That what you told Minseok when he came over?”

    “I had a study group and I was busy. Let me finish my test.” He hung up.

    Luhan appeared, sitting outside on the tiny ledge of the third floor window.

    “Get it over with.” Luhan said, sticking his head in the window. Without breaking the glass.

    Sehun quickly finished the test before handing it to the teacher, looking at the window and growling, “Fine.”

    “Meet me in the pit.” Luhan frowned, walked through the window, and grabbed Sehun.

    “What pit? The Fuck are you talking abo-” The teacher crossed himself before promptly passing out.

    They were in Sehun's dorm. Sehun frowned at Luhan.

    “Let's try this again. I heard about your argument with Minseok.”

    “It wasn't much of an argument. I told him I had to go. End of argument.”

    “He was inconsolable. Hakyeon could barely understand him.”

    “He's oversensitive.” He sat on his bed, kinda hoping Luhan would join him. “Why is this such a big thing?”

    “You meant the world to him.”

    “He's important to me too, But I have a life. I have something I need to do.” Luhan glared at him and Sehun sighed. “Fine. I'll apologise. I still don't think I did anything wrong.” He frowned.

    “He's really upset at you. Not sure how well the half assed apology that you'll inevitably shit out will be received.” Luhan kissed Sehun on the cheek and left Sehun sitting there.

    Sehun finally sat up and dialed Minseok's number. It went to the answering service.

    “Hey… Luhan visited. Said I hurt your feelings… sorry.” He hung up and looked at his bedroom door as his roommate Dongho sat across from him.

    “No idea what you did, but that was the lamest apology ever.”

    “But I didn't do anything.”

    “You ever want to sleep with them again?”

    “W-yeah?”

    “If you ever want to get laid again, kiss ass. Kiss ass like you mean it. I mean get in there. Nooks and crannies.”

    “But-”

    “Even if you don't think you did anything wrong, apologise hard. So hard you believe your own apology.”

A week later

    “Why don't you just block his number?” Ren asked, sipping a milkshake.

    “I don't hate him that much. Also I think I have most of his schedule figured out.” Minseok chuckled.

    This went on for two more weeks. Minseok was almost unnerved when the 9am call never came.

    “He's got you trained.” Ren smirked before kissing Minseok. He took the phone out of his hand, placing it on Minseok's nightstand before pulling off the older man's boxers and rolling on top of him.

    “You have me trained too. How do you nnh get me so hard so fast?” Minseok kissed him, pulling him closer so they could rock against each other.

    “If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.” He licked the sweat from Minseok's neck. Ren hooked Minseok's knees over his elbows and continued rocking his hips. Minseok dragged his nails down Ren's back, his short nails catching on the material of his tank top until he reached Ren's ass.

    He squeezed, letting the younger man know he should rock his hips harder before reaching farther and teasing Ren's entrance with a finger.

    Ren made a surprised noise, moaning softly when a rough fingertip barely pushed in. It was almost as if Minseok was now controlling how fast the other man rocked against him with that one finger.

    “Hung- hyung mmf" Ren's hips stuttered, accidentally pushing Minseok's finger farther, “ah-”

    They rolled their hips, frantically attempting to reach an end before kissing each other to muffle their tiny whimpers.

    They kissed softly, exchanging breaths.

    “G’morning.” Minseok whispered against Ren's lips

    “Mm. It is.” He kissed Minseok on the chin before letting his legs down and wiping their stomachs off with a towel from the side of the bed.

    “Your hair turns the most amazing shade of red when we do that.” Minseok smiled, playing with Ren's long, blood red hair.

    Ren left a slow, open mouthed kiss over Minseok's heart, feeling the beat speed up as he continued pressing kisses lower.

    The doorbell rang. Ren looked at Minseok and he noticed the red string that only he seemed to be able to see get brighter.

    “Dammit…  I'll get it. You'd probably slam the door in his face.” Ren said before getting out of Minseok's reach and pulling on the nearest pair of boxers.

    Ren answered the door. His hair had suddenly turned dark brown.

    “Hi. Uh- is Minseok here? I did get the right place, didn't I?”

    “Yeah.” He backed away from the door, noticing that Sehun had a backpack and his arms were full of what looked like apology presents.

    He followed Ren into Minseok's bedroom. The older man was pretending to be asleep. Ren climbed on top of him and sat on his legs, effectively holding the blankets down and pinning him in place before he kissed the smaller man.

    “Stop pretending to be asleep. You have a guest. Be polite.”

    Minseok tried to buck Ren off of himself but it resulted in an interesting noise from the both of them.

    He relented with a tiny pout. He opened his eyes and looked at Sehun.

    “You look like shit.” Minseok said.

    “You don't.” Sehun replied sincerely. “Look, I'm sorry. You can't believe how sorry I am. I was in a hurry, and I can't think straight around you. I don't have time for anything when school's in and you've obviously moved on without me and Luhan, but we still have that bond and that's kind of a forever thing and- Wasn't your hair brown at the door?” He asked the blond man sitting on Minseok.

    “Probably. I wasn't paying attention.”

    “He knows what we are,” He looked at Minseok then looked at Ren, “You know what we are, right?”

    “Your soulmate is an idiot and really bad when it comes to getting you to talk to him again, isn't he?”

    “Soulmate?” Sehun sounded confused.

    “You, Luhan, Minseok. You all have a string tying you together. Sometimes it looks like one of you is pulling on it, like right now, but when it was Luhan they were pulling so hard that it tangled around them.” Ren looked resigned about that, “I'm not gonna delude myself into thinking that I can keep him all to myself, but I'm not gonna let anyone make him cry like you did.” His head snapped to Minseok, "You're going to listen to what he is trying to say for once. And stop trying to cup my balls through the sheet, it's hard to sound threatening when you're doing that.” Ren's hair was hot pink. He climbed off of Minseok. “You two talk. I'm making breakfast.”

    As soon as the two men were alone, they stared at each other in awkward silence.

     "So talk, I'll listen because Ren asked me to." Minseok sat up, frowning.

    “He's cute, where'd you find him?” Sehun started.  
    “He appeared in my bathtub.”  
    “Kelpie?” The taller man asked, looking like he needed to find a place to put his bag down.  
    “Yixing says human.” Minseok wasn't going to be helpful. If he moved, his resolve would crumble.

    “And he cooks.”

    “Yeah. He's really good at it.”

    “So… how old is he?” Sehun was desperately trying to keep the conversation going.

    “No idea.”  
    “Oh...” He put his gifts on the bed before putting his backpack on the chair by Minseok's desk. “I got these for you.” He smiled. It was fragile. It hurt Minseok's heart for a moment.

    Sehun sighed. “I'm sorry. I was trying to get through tests and my school work. So I wouldn't have to stay longer. I get these goals and one track things going and that's all that matters. And I never learn. Everything else suffers. I mean I'm grateful for whoever that made it so I'm not gonna die alone, but there's no point in living with you guys forever if you're gonna be mad at me. And I didn't think about it at the time but my roommate talked to me and made me think about what a dick I am and what portion of your ass I need to kiss, but you never picked up the phone and I couldn't get a hold of you so you probably got grumpier and I was surprised I even passed, seeing as I spent all my free time trying to get a hold of you and failing and… I'm sorry.” His lower lip jutted out and he suddenly found his feet interesting.

    Minseok would have flown out of bed, but instead he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sehun, standing on his toes and pushing him against the door jamb lips first. The younger man's arms wrapped around Minseok, making sure he wouldn't let go.

    Minseok felt Sehun jerking slightly. He pulled away to see tears streaming down his cheeks and his chest hitching. He made a pitteous noise before pulling Sehun down for another kiss.

    “I made breakfast, but this is way more interesting.” Ren said, raising an eyebrow as he picked food off of his plate and watched the other men kissing.

    He heard the door to Hakyeon's room start to open and pushed the other two into the bedroom, closing it behind them.

    “Aren't you gonna ask your friend if he wants to play too?” Sehun asked.

    “Just watching. Your red string is fascinating.”Ren said, pushing Sehun's bag off of the chair by the bed and putting his plate on the desk.

    The other two reached an unspoken agreement to make it look good. It was going to be their game. Who could get Ren to cave in first.

    “Ren, can you toss me the bottle of lube in the top drawer?”  

    Ren put the bottle in Minseok's hand, kissing him softly before sitting back in the chair. He brought it closer to the bed, the legs squeaking as he moved.

    Minseok looked at Sehun and grinned wickedly. “You said you were sorry, get to apologizing.”

    Sehun hadn't noticed that Minseok was completely naked until that moment. He quickly pulled his own clothes off and laid on top of Minseok.

    “What are-”

    “Shh. I needed to feel this for a second.”

    Ren watched as the red string loosened around them for a moment before almost physically lifting Minseok to kiss Sehun.

    The younger man dragged his palms down Minseok's chest, his fingers easily wrapping around his ribs. The large hands dragged past his hips down his thighs, spreading them, down to his calves, returning up the backs of his legs then pushing them to the smaller man's chest.

    Minseok arched and grabbed the blankets above his head when Sehun pressed his face between his legs. He licked from his tailbone to the base of his cock, making sure to press the flat of his tongue against the soft skin of his perineum.

    He kissed, licked and sucked at the tight skin of his entrance, making Minseok whimper and spread his legs farther.

    Ren noticed that every time some random idea passed over Sehun's face, the thread would tighten and grow brighter. A few seconds passed and Minseok cried out when Sehun quickly pressed two fingers into him and leisurely pulled them out.

    He did this a few times, scissoring his fingers and kissing just below the head of Minseok's cock.

    His fingers sped up and Sehun licked at the tiny drop of precome that fell onto his stomach.

    Sehun crooked his fingers and Minseok went rigid.

    “You gonna come for me?” Sehun asked loud enough for Ren to hear.

    “Uhn- n-Not yet- ah!” Sehun's hand stopped moving. He pressed against Minseok's prostate with one hand and held his hips still with the other.

    Ren could see Minseok desperately trying to get friction as Sehun continued to tap and press against his prostate.

    “Don't you want to see his pretty face when he lets go?” Sehun looked up at Ren before pushing hard enough to force a desperate cry from the older man's throat.

    “I love that face.” Ren replied.

    Sehun pulled his fingers out and slammed them in, hard enough to make a slapping noise a moment before Minseok took one loud breath and flopped helplessly as he came.

    Sehun shrieked when he was flipped into his back, covered in cold lube, and straddled.

    The older man sank down onto Sehun, spreading his legs farther and leaning forward a little, nudging against the oversensitive bundle of nerves. He faced Ren, looking nervously at him as he adjusted to the familiar feeling. Sehun involuntarily tilted his hips.  

    Minseok cried out, jerking his hips forward. He rocked his hips, moaning softly, never lifting up.

     As he did this, he realised his stomach was covered in evidence of his last orgasm, he dragged his fingers across the tight skin and looked Ren in the eyes as he licked the digits clean. The younger man raised an eyebrow, but continued to observe, seemingly unaffected.

    Sehun cried out in surprise when Minseok lifted and dropped, riding him hard and fast.

    Sehun's hands went to Minseok's hips, helping him. Making him Fuck harder. The bruises wouldn't last until his next orgasm, but for now the mottled purple on Minseok's hips was gorgeous to the other two men.

    Minseok leaned forward, looking Ren in the eyes and biting his lip. He slowed down again. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked slowly, using Sehun's knee to keep from falling off of the bed.

    He could hear Sehun's tiny whimpers behind him before Minseok froze.

    Sehun was tracing the stretched skin where they met before scratching up his spine.

    “Did you tell Ren about how we can feel each other?”

    Minseok shook his head.

    “Tell him.”

    “Our connection … mm- we- ah! Look.” Minseok pinched one of his own nipples as Sehun moaned.

    “Filing that away for later use.” Ren grinned. “Don't you think Sehun has suffered enough?” He asked.

    He rode slowly, thinking to himself. The string grew bright red. “Hunnie, I need you to Fuck me hard. Make up for all the time you were away.”

    Sehun pushed Minseok off of himself and rearranged him so his hands were on Ren's knees. He was stretched across the small gap between the bed and Ren before Sehun fucked roughly into him.

    Sehun mostly held him up as he pulled the slight frame onto his cock. The eldest whimpered and his arms shook as he maintained eye contact with Ren.

    Sehun changed angles and Minseok's eyes nearly crossed.

    “I can't-” Minseok sobbed with every thrust as he came and Sehun kept fucking him. “Shooting blanks.” Minseok shrieked before Sehun snapped his hips one last time.

    Ren caught him before he could fall and the red string wrapped around his wrist. He felt compelled to kiss Minseok. Telling him how good he was, how beautiful he was. The string wrapped up his arm. It was a strange feeling.

    “Maybe next time you can join us.” Sehun panted.

    “Who knows.” Ren replied. “For now, I'm-.” He stood and Minseok grabbed his hand, spinning them so Ren landed hard on the bed.

    As he was still trying to catch his breath, Minseok had pulled his sweat pants off and kissed the half hard appendage.

    “Min- Fuck" Ren choked on his words as Minseok sucked lightly at the head of his cock. “No- I was just- Fuck mmh- ok…” He had no idea how Minseok could get him so hard. Nobody else ever could.

    His lips puckered as he sucked at the head before taking more in and sucking harder.

    Ren squeaked, grabbing Minseok's hair and snapping his hips up.

    “Mmf Fuck hyung… nnh good-hyung ah Fuck-” Minseok moaned at the rough treatment.  “Hung-” He squeaked when he looked down. The thread crawled up Ren's arm and looked as if it was trying to bore itself into his chest. It was such a strange feeling. Almost excruciating. He made a noise like a dolphins trill when his orgasm caught him by surprise.

    The last thing he noticed before his eyes rolled shut from the overload on his senses, was Sehun laughing. Probably at the noise and Minseok licking his lips, looking as pleased as could be.

 

 

    Ren was in an alley. More specifically sitting on a fire escape looking at the entrance to an alley.

    A car pulled up and threw a broken, bleeding Minseok on the ground where he immediately went into a bout of violent seizures.

    “Min!” Ren shouted. Before he could get up, Luhan knelt at Minseok's side and started to drag his hand through the shaking man's body. He pulled out a handful of milky liquid.

    Over and over Luhan did this. Ren couldn't do anything to help as he watched the redhead try to save his lover's life.

    “Ren…” He heard a familiar voice, “Ren wake up.”

    His eyes snapped open to Minseok shaking him.

    “Min! I had a horrible dream! You were there and Luhan was there and you were beaten up really bad and Luhan was pulling this yellowish stuff out of you and I couldn't do anything.” He looked genuinely scared, “I don't want that to happen to you.”

    “That's weird. How do you know about that?” Minseok asked.

    “I-what? I thought it was a premonition.”

    “I think you might have seen when Luhan saved me.”

    “Covered in blood, having seizures in his underwear?” Sehun finally piped up. Ren nodded. “Yep.”

    “How did you survive that?” Ren squeaked, realizing Minseok must have dressed him after he had fainted.

    “I survived just about as well as you did when your skull separated from your spine.”

    “Which is to say he didn't.” Sehun smirked.

    Ren didn't reply. He just looked down and plucked at the red string for a moment before taking it a little more firmly and tugging Minseok's end closer. Minseok gasped and grabbed his chest.

    They stared at each other for a solid minute before Sehun finally spoke.

    “What's the plan for today?”

    “I had actually planned on taking Ren to go clothes shopping. He doesn't have any of his own.”

    “I think it's _your_ closet that needs help. Hyung.” Ren added, pointing out the fact that most of the man's clothes were slacks or sweatpants. “Not exactly conducive to running after ghosts in abandoned buildings. You at least need boots and jeans.”

    “I told him that too, but he never listens to me.” Sehun whined as they left the room to eat breakfast.

    “Oh. It's you.” Hakyeon said with a scowl as they piled into the kitchen.

    “They had make up sex.” Ren teased.

    “But did they actually make up?” Hakyeon asked.

    “We'll see.”


	25. identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of a double update

    They went to a mall and were about to pass the first store when Ren pressed his face against the window.

    “I'll pay you back eventually, hyung, but I must have it.” Ren said as he stared at the outfit in the window.

    “Uh. Ok.” He replied, walking with him into the store. Sehun trailed behind in confusion.

    “Hi, boys, are you looking for something for your girlfriends?” The lady at the front asked.

    “I want the skirt set in the window.” Ren said, not a hint of reticence in his voice.

    “What size is the girl you're shopping for?” The clerk asked.

    “No. It's for me.”

    “As a joke? Did they put you up to this?”

    “No? I just want the outfit.”

    “Oh. Ok. I'd put you as a large, maybe?” She said looking him up and down. She put the skirt in front of Ren and held it against his hip bones. “Large top, small bottoms. Go try these on.”

    “You two behave.” Ren pointed at the other two threateningly before closing the curtain on the dressing room. Minseok wandered through the store, picking out outfits he thought would look good on the younger man.

    “Do you want dresses too?” The clerk asked.

    “No, I thought they might look good on him.” Minseok replied, handing the outfits to the clerk. As soon as Ren stepped out, looking unsure about the outfit, Minseok clapped and said “We'll buy it!”

    They left the store with two large bags and Ren in a cute, yellow sundress. They went to the next store and Ren walked in with a smile before grabbing a few jeans and t-shirts off the racks.

    “Girls jeans are on that side.” The clerk said just before Ren walked into the dressing room.

He stepped out in a pair of distressed jeans and a fitted t-shirt with a hoodie over the top.

    “I'd Fuck him.” Sehun said.

    “Like I'd let you anywhere near me with that monster dick of yours.” Ren said, deciding to get the clothes anyway.

    Ren left the store in the sundress again and found a shoe shop. Sehun decided to help Minseok carry things while Ren looked around, finally settling on two pairs of shoes and a bunch of socks.

    “I'm hungry,” Minseok said before walking toward the food court.

    There was a series of tvs set up so diners could watch the news as they ate. Ren froze with his mouth open.

     _“There has been an international incident reported involving a museum security guard killing up and coming Korean model Choi Minki. The situation would not have been as big of an issue if the museum didn't try to cover up the models disappearance.”_

     Anything else the reporter could have said was drowned out by the blood rushing through Ren's ears as he saw the picture of himself on a billboard with an air of indifference.

    “Oh shit.” Sehun chuckled, “That looks just… like… you.” Sehun looked at the shocked faces, “Oh.”

    “The funeral will be held Saturday at Rosewood Cemetery.”

    “Min… You have to take me.” Ren said urgently.

    “No way, that's a dumb idea.” Sehun said.

    “Didn't ask you.” Ren frowned.

    “This is a terrible idea, Ren.” Minseok sighed. Ren bat his eyes cutely. Minseok sighed in defeat. “We should probably get more appropriate clothing.”


	26. death of a model

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of a double update so dont forget to read the chapter before this too

    The day of the funeral came and Ren put on a pair of black jeans and a black button up shirt. He braided his blond hair and pulled the hood up on his sweater.

    Minseok sighed and wrapped his arms around Ren.

    “Close your eyes.” He said softly before kissing the younger man and disappearing. They reappeared in a cluster of trees, far enough to not be noticed, but close enough to see the faces of the sizeable funeral.

    “Do you recognise people? Did I end up at the right place?”

    “Yeah… there's my parents. And my aunt. And my cousin… Han.” He swallowed harshly, “... Ooh, that's not good.”

    “What isn't?” Minseok asked, worrying that he did something wrong.

    “There's a flock of my ex girlfriends over there. Maybe this was a terrible idea. Let's go home and watch One Piece and forget I even suggested this.”

    Minseok nodded. “Did you want to get one last good look?”

    Ren nodded sadly but looked around the tree. He shot back behind the tree with wide eyes. “We gotta go. We gotta go!” He squeaked.

    “What's wrong?”

    “Jeonghan saw us. We have to go! Now!”

    Minseok grabbed Ren and took a breath. They disappeared.

**And reappeared on top of the casket.**

    

They lost their balance and Minseok fell heavily on top of Ren. The clamps on the lowering device groaned ominously before Ren, Minseok and the surprised onlookers shrieked as the coffin fell into the ground.

    “Ow.” Ren groaned.

    Minseok and Ren tried to stand once again. Ren had fallen face down with Minseok on top of him once more. He pushed himself up at the same time as he wiped the mud out of his eyes. The ground was an odd squishy texture. He looked down and screeched.

    The lid to the coffin had come loose in their struggling and Ren was screaming into the face of his own corpse. Minseok picked him up and kissed him quickly to stop his screaming.

    They climbed up, several people helped pull them out of the ground.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Minseok spoke.

    “Uh… sorry. We kinda knocked the lid loose when I was trying to show him his own funeral. I misjudged how far away we were supposed to be. Sorry. Again.” They ran toward the main road as fast as they could.

    "Can we go back to the crematorium?” Ren asked, “I'd like to sanitize my hand with fire.”

    They ran for a bit before Minseok slowed down. Ren looked tired.

    “What the Fuck was that, Min?” Ren frowned, cradling his hand as if it was injured. He was struggling to breathe.

    “I don't think I can do it anymore today. We have to walk ho-" He was interrupted by a horn honking.

    “Shit.” Ren squeezed his eyes shut.

    “It is you.” A broken voice came from inside the car.

    “No it isn't.” He sang, continuing to walk, shielding his face with his untainted hand.

    “Minki, don't be like this.” Jeonghan pled.

    “No Minki, only Ren.”

    “Minki, stop!” He shouted, “Why are you doing this?” His voice cracked.

    Ren made the mistake of looking at the man who was practically a brother to him.

    “Han… Minki is dead.” His blue eyes started to water. “He's laying in the hole back there.”

    “He would know,” Minseok said, “Got a handful of corpse face.”

    “Not the time, Min.” Ren snipped, glancing at him disapprovingly.

    “So. Who's this?” Jeonghan asked.

    “He's my... Uh. We take care of each other.”

    “You guys want a ride?” Jeonghan asked.

    “You want me to drive while you two talk?” Minseok asked.

    “Uh ok.” Jeonghan said.

    “Min… what the Fuck am I going to tell him?” Ren stage whispered.

    “Tell him anything. If you don't like how it comes out, I can drive the car off a cliff.”

    “One. There are no cliffs around here. Two. How do you know we'll survive that?”

    Minseok looked seriously pensive for a moment, “Yeah. The lack of cliffs could put a damper on my plans.”

    Ren smacked Minseok in the arm before opening the rear car door and hopping in.

    Minseok pushed the gas pedal a little too hard and everyone jerked back.

    “Minki…”

    “Ren.”

    “Minseok.” The smaller man driving said.

    “Not now.” The two men in the back seat shouted.

    “Your cousin. I could go so far to say your brother because I'm not gonna lie, you were as close as brothers could be, is in that box in the ground. He was hit hard enough to knock his skull from his spine.”

    Jeonghan bit his knuckle and made a high pitched noise. “But how did-”

    “Minki was in Italy. He was killed. I woke up in Minseok's bathtub.”

    “True story.” Minseok said over his shoulder. “Then I kissed him to shut him up.”

    “Shut up, Min!” He smacked the older man's arm “He doesn't need to know that.”

    “You’re not gonna make him pull over are you?” Jeonghan asked.

    “Uh no?” Ren replied. “We're in the middle of nowhere and I'd rather not walk a million miles.”

    “So… you kiss boys?”

    “He kisses me. All the time.”

    “Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Ren kept hitting Minseok on the shoulder causing the car to swerve while Jeonghan looked on in confusion.

    “What's wrong with me kissing you?” Minseok pouted, “I love kissing you, and I thought you liked kissing me too.”

    “Now is not the time, Minseok. Please.”

    “When will the right time be, Ren? When we're making out? When we're cuddling? When I go down on you. Which won't be for a very long time.” He was frowning.

    “M-Ren? Your hair is red.” Jeonghan looked confused.

    “It gets that colour when I touch his weenie too.”

    “Minseok.” Ren growled.

    “Yes, darling?” He mocked.

    “I swear to god.”

    “You'll what? Kiss me breathless? Tell me not to say weenie in front of your brother?”

    “Minki’s brother.”

    “But you still love him too. Shame you can't bring yourself to tell him about us.”

    “There is. No. Us.” Ren replied.

    “What would you call what we’ve been doing for the past few weeks, Ren?” His nostrils fluttered and he ground his teeth.

  "Shock?" Ren was less than convincing.

  "Shock doesn't last nearly a month, dick." Mineok snapped.

    The rest of the ride was uncomfortably quiet. Minseok was stewing, Ren looked as if he had practically fallen asleep on Jeonghan’s shoulder.

    Jeonghan looked down at Ren then to Minseok and out the window.

    “I wouldn't think any less of you.” Jeonghan said quietly.

    The string pulling at Ren's chest hurt. He brought his knees to his chest instead of admitting how painful it was.

    They arrived and as soon as the car was parked, Minseok rushed into the house, slamming the front door and dragging Sehun into his bedroom.

    Jeonghan gave Ren his phone number and turned down his offer to come in for some coffee. The younger man waved him off and slowly went inside. The closer he got to the bedroom he shared with Minseok, the stronger the pull on the string was.

    He heard a clatter noise and almost went to see if Minseok was ok before he heard Sehun moan loudly.

    He sat on the arm of the couch and stared at the floor until Hakyeon touched his shoulder. He jumped and slid off of the armrest, hitting the floor with a loud thud.

    “Woah, it's just me.” Hakyeon said softly. “You ok?”

    “I didn't land that hard.”

    “I mean, you two seemed to have an argument and now Min is taking it out on Sehun.”

    “What makes you think-”

    “Min is obviously livid and your hair is blue. Get talking.”

    Ren looked at Hakyeon with a little bit of fear in his eyes. “Uh. He apparently thought there was more to us than I did.”

    “You realise he probably thinks the universe sent you to care for his heart, right?”

    “What?”

    “You hold his heart, gentle, fluttering and delicate, in your hands. It gets weak if you don't talk to him honestly.” He surprised Ren by tugging on the red string in his chest. “This is probably here because you feel something too. You and Min. This isn't just about the sex.”

    “Of course it isn't. We've never-” Hakyeon looked surprised, “I've never had sex with a guy before, I wouldn't even know the first thing about it.”

    “Whaaaaaaat?” Hakyeon was floored, “But I've heard you two moaning- Sounds- Enjoying. Not having sex? Why ever not? You wouldn't believe how good it feels.”

    “But I don't even like guys. The thought isn't even remotely appealing to me.”

    “Have you explained this to Min?” He asked incredulously. “I've seen you kissing him, you obviously enjoy that. Are you sure it's not because you haven't tried it?”

    Ren shrugged. “It's different with him. I don't know. It's hard to explain.”

    “Do you care about him?” Hakyeon asked.

    “Obviously I do. I wouldn't have kept kissing him if I didn't.”

    “Ok. Imagine this. Because you haven't spoken to Minseok and if you continue ignoring the elephant in the room, he's going to give up on you. No more kisses. No more cuddling. He might not even let you touch him anymore in a friendly capacity. How does that make you feel?”

    Ren looked bereft. His hands gravitated to his chest and his fingers toyed with the string.

    “I'll let you think about that while Tweedle dumb and Tweedle dumber finish up in there.” He walked to the kitchen with a sigh, leaving Ren to listen to the other two through the wall.

    “Yes! Fuck-Min-there!” Ren's hair turned red imagining himself in Sehun's place. A few minutes later Ren's hair turned blue so quickly it hurt his scalp. The bedroom door opened and Ren was about to walk in, but Minseok had pulled Sehun into the bathroom.

    Ren walked into the bedroom, thinking maybe he could clean. The bed looked undisturbed. The desk was a mess. He would leave that for Minseok. He walked back into the living room and sat on the armrest.

    He heard the bathroom door open, but didn't react until he was suddenly lifted by Wonsik, deposited into Minseok's arms and locked into the bathroom.

    “You two talk.” Hakyeon's voice shouted through the door.

    Ren's hair turned pink again. Then blue. It kept wavering back and forth between pink and blue.

    Minseok put Ren down.

    “I-” Ren started.

    “You?”

    “I'm not attracted to guys.” He started. Minseok's face fell. “I- I mean I've never been. And you came along. With your soft, soft lips that I can't get enough of and those fingers that fit perfectly between mine and suddenly that doesn't even matter anymore. Still not attracted to guys but I'm stupid over you.” Ren looked confused, but he also looked amazed that the words even made it out of his mouth.

    Minseok twined their fingers on both hands together. Ren's hair turned lavender and he sobbed.

    “I want there to be an us …” Minseok smiled up at Ren, pulling him down for a soft kiss. “I don't know how far you're willing to go with me, but I'll be patient, whatever you decide. And obviously we have to be something.” He felt for the string he couldn't see and traced it to Ren's chest, “Or else this wouldn't be here.”


	27. standing on his own two feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short. doubl update for you

    Minseok rolled over and reached for Ren. His spot was empty. It was cold. He had been gone for some time.

    He rolled over and hit Sehun on the shoulder. He tapped him over and over.

    “Hn" He grunted and tried to roll away before falling off of the bed. “The Fuck?” He whined.

“Where's Ren?”

    “Maybe he's somewhere else” He grumbled unhelpfully.

    “Thanks, genius. Quite the astute observation.”

    Minseok went to the kitchen and Hakyeon was sitting on Wonsik's lap.

    “Are you ok? You look upset.” Hakyeon asked.

    “Have you seen Ren? He's not anywhere else in the house.” He said in a small voice.

    “No, have you seen him?” Hakyeon asked Wonsik.

    “Nope.” He sipped his coffee.

    “Where would he be?”

**Across town**

    The door to the coffee shop tinkled as Ren walked in. Taekwoon's eyes widened momentarily. He recognised that Ren wasn't normal.

    “What can I get for you- uh.”

    “Hi. My name is Ren. I was wondering if you guys were hiring?”

    “Um. The owner isn't here, but if you leave your resume I can give it to him.” He said softly, seeing the crestfallen look on Ren's face.

    “I don't have one I can use-” He was interrupted by Yixing opening the door and smiling at Taekwoon. Ren moved out of the way.

    “Oh. Hey Ren. Where's Minseok?”

    “I left him at home.” He said, not entirely remembering where he recognised Yixing from, “I was gonna find a job. Try to help out a bit, y’know?”

    “How about I get you something to drink?” Yixing asked.

    “Uh. You don't need to. I'll get something after I find a job.”

    “I'm sure the record store down the street will hire you, but for now let's get you a drink.” Ren nodded and Yixing bought him an iced mocha.

    “He's cute isn't he?” Yixing asked.

    “Who?” Ren asked.

    “Taekwoon. Don't you think?”

    “I'm not attracted to guys.” He said resting his chin on his hand.

    “Wow. Minseok is gonna be disappointed.” He said in mild surprise.

    “What's the string attached to?” Taekwoon asked, putting their drinks on the table and yelping when Yixing pulled him into his lap.

    “Minseok.” He blushed to the tips of his hair.

    “I thought you didn't like guys.” Yixing looked confused.

    “He's… different.” Ren said into his cup, wishing his hair didn't blush with him.

    “How long has that been there?” Yixing asked.

    “A few days.”

    “You sure fell fast.”

    “What.” It wasn't really a question.

    “That string only shows up for a few reasons. And since I'm fairly certain you weren't on the verge of death in the last few days, I'm gonna go out on a limb and say your lives are linked because you're falling in love.”

    His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened and closed like a fish for a moment until the bell over the door rang and Taekwoon got up to take their order.

    “So… the record store down the street? “Ren asked.

    “Yep.  Good luck” He replied, watching Ren trip over his own feet trying to get out of the cafe.

    He quickly made his way to the record store a block away.  The door made a terribly loud clanging noise as he opened it and three boxes fell down into Ren's path causing a dust cloud to fly through the air.

    “Hello?” Ren called out.

    “Hello?” Came the reply.

    “Is someone there?”

    “Is someone there?” Came the reply.

    “I was told to ask if you were hiring.” Ren said loudly.

    “Not like people even come in here.” A man with neatly cut black hair said.

    “Yixing sent me.”

    “Oh.” The man replied. “I'm Heechul. The pay is a pittance, do you have time to start today?”

    “I can't stay long. I didn't tell anyone where I was going.”

    Heechul dug in his pocket and threw a pair of keys at Ren.

    “Here's your keys, be here tomorrow, bright and noonish.”

    “Uh. That's it?”

    “Yeah. See you tomorrow. Lock up behind yourself.” He shooed Ren out the door.

    Ren locked up and walked home twirling the keys around his finger with a smile.

    Ren walked into the apartment, “Minseok?” He called out.

    He looked through the apartment and see nobody was in. He must have dozed off on the couch because he shot up when someone opened the door fast enough to slam against the wall.

    Minseok was looking at Ren with huge, glassy eyes.

    “It's you.” His breath hitched.

    Ren had his arms wrapped around Minseok before he could say anything.

    “It's ok, baby. I'm here.” He kissed the side of the smaller man's head.

    “Did you hear what he called Min?” Sehun asked from the door.

    “I did.” Wonsik said.

    “Me too.” Hakyeon added.

    “Where did you go- wait what did you call me?”

    “I got a job. I didn't want to be a freeloader.” He said dodging the question.

    “Why didn't you tell me?”

    “I wanted it to be a surprise.”

    “Where did you get a job?” Minseok didn't want to argue.

    “The record store over by the coffee shop.”

    “That's actually a store? I thought it was a storage room.” Wonsik looked confused.

    “There was a register and the guy inside gave me the keys.” He showed the keys to his friends.


	28. trying new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the triple update

    Ren shrieked in surprise when Minseok threw him over his shoulder like a sack of rice and ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind them.

    He landed in an undignified heap when Minseok threw him on the bed.

    “Strip.” Minseok commanded. He never ordered Ren around, so the younger man, in a state of shock, did what he was told.

    By the time his shirt was over his head, Minseok had completely removed his clothes and was starting to set up some pillows on the bed.

    “What?”

    “Lay face down,” He pointed at the bed, kissing Ren once before gently pushing him. Ren flopped onto his stomach and Minseok arranged him so his hips were on the mountain of pillows. “Tell me if you want me to stop, ok baby?” He had heard what Ren called him.

    There was a brief moment where Ren wanted to tell him to stop, but he gripped the sheets and thought of Hakyeon's words. Maybe he was scared because he hadn't tried it yet.

    Minseok pressed himself completely against Ren's back, kissing behind his ear and tracing his fingertips up and down Ren's ticklish sides. When had he taken his clothes off? All of that skin was so nice though.

    The breath ghosting against his ear and the warm expanse of skin made it less ticklish than intense. The third time his fingers passed his ribs and the giggles turned into soft moans.

    The tiny noises grew in frequency as Minseok started to kiss his way down Ren's spine.

    Ren cried out once Minseok pressed a kiss at his tailbone and spread his legs a little wider.

    “Remember, I promise I'll stop if you tell me.” He said against Ren's lower back. He waited for Ren to nod before tracing his thumb across the ring of muscles.

    Ren clenched his eyes shut and hoped it wouldn't hurt. His eyes shot open when Minseok spread his legs farther and licked at the skin at the crease of his thigh.

    “Min,  what are you- AH!” His tongue slowly pressed in and began to flutter,  “Min!” He couldn't stop chanting his lover’s name.

    He heard a tiny click and felt something else press into him.  Minseok kissed the base of Ren's spine over and over as he inched a cold, slick finger into him.

    “Relax, babe.” Minseok whispered, rubbing circles in his inner thigh with his other hand. Once it was in,  Minseok started to pull out and push back in until he could fit a second finger.  

    By the time he could fit a third finger, Ren was rocking his hips and begging for more.  

    “Have you ever been curious about why fucking Sehun appeals to us?” He paused, waiting for a response.

    “Only recently.” He panted as his head began to clear.

    “This is why.” He said before pressing against his prostate.

    Ren keened and his back bowed violently. His eyes couldn't get any wider.

    “Does that feel good?” Ren nodded rapidly as Minseok tapped against the nerves. He was rapidly taking air in from his nose as his lips pursed shut.

    His fingers continued tapping against his prostate as Minseok leaned down and traced the curve of his ass with his tongue.

    “Min… gonna uhn-” He pushed up on one hand and clenched the red thread in the other.  His voice creaked as he came harder than he ever had in his life.

    As soon as Minseok pulled his fingers free, Ren pulled him into his lap,  the smaller man's back to his chest.

    “I can't really do much for you right now, but at least I can do this.” He wrapped his fingers around the base of Minseok's cock and stroked, flicking his wrist in the way he knew Minseok really liked.

    His other hand scratched up defined stomach muscles and pinched at a pebbled nipple.

    Minseok's head fell back against Ren's shoulder and the smaller man mouthed at the soft angle of Ren's jaw.

    Minseok sighed Ren's name as he tensed and his hips rocked.

    “Nnh. That was… really nice.” Minseok sighed.

    “No kidding. I think we need a nap.”

    “Mm,” Minseok replied, already dozing off and not caring about the mess.


	29. broken or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 3 of triple update  
> don't forget to read the two chapters before this

    The next day Ren got to work around ten.  The store needed a lot of work. He opened the door and tripped over the box from yesterday.

    He looked around the store that was only lit by the light coming in the dusty window. The store looked like it had been looted and left to fall apart.

    There was a clattering noise and someone stumbled in holding a cricket bat of all things.

     “Hi,” Ren waved. “I thought today I'd tidy up a bit before we opened.”

    “Who the hell are you?” the shop owner asked.  He sounded hungover.

    “I'm Ren. You hired me yesterday.”

    “Nonsense, I'm running the shop just fine on my own. How did you get in?”

    “You gave me the keys when you hired me yesterday, Heechul.” He explained patiently. This must have been a test.

    The shop owner stared at him with his mouth open and then flounced out of the room.

    Ren went through the records, sorting them into piles before finding which racks they belonged on.

    He opened the shop at noon, knowing nobody would come in and continued reorganizing.

    There was a clanging noise from the door opening and Ren looked up from what he was doing.

    “How can I help- oh. Hi!” Ren smiled at Minseok as he wiped the sweat from his forehead,  smearing dust in the process.

    “I thought you might have wanted lunch. Where's your boss?”

    “No idea, I'm assuming he's up the stairs past the impenetrable wall of boxes back there. I've seen him twice since yesterday. One of those times, he threatened me with a cricket bat.”

    “You've been here at least four hours, close up. Eat some lunch then get back to work.” Ren did as he was asked and Minseok wiped the dust off of his face.  

    It was just a sandwich and some carrots, but Ren hadn't realized how hungry he was until he noticed that the food was gone in the blink of an eye.

    “See you after work,” Minseok kissed Ren before unlocking the door and walking out.

    “You two are so cute.” Heechul grinned. Ren jumped three feet into the air, clutching his chest. “What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to stand around the record store looking bored and sick of life.”

    “A few things,” He ticked each problem off with his fingers, “I can't just stand here in the middle of this chaos, along those lines, I have too much to do to be bored and you can't pay me if you're not selling records. How can you sell records if we can't find what the customer wants?”

    Heechul just raised an eyebrow and went back up the stairs.

    By the time Ren was done for the day,  he shouted up the stairs that he was done before locking up and go home.

    Ren came home and nobody was there. The house was eerie when everyone was gone.

    He had started to lightly doze on the couch when there was a loud pounding at the door.

    Ren opened it to see Sehun carrying Minseok on his back. Their lover's head was lolling at a worryingly precarious angle.

    “What the fuck happened?” Ren shrieked.

    Sehun limped into the house and put Minseok onto the floor as gently as he could.

    “One of em grabbed my ankle and snapped it like a fucking twig and the other two strung him up by the neck and dropped him off a staircase.” He traced the rope burns on Minseok's neck for a moment before ordering Ren to sit on Minseok's stomach and hold his shoulders down.

    “What are you doing? You're going to break his neck!”

    “His neck is already broken, I'm just setting it back into place… I hope.” He said, looking up at Ren in apology for a moment. Sehun twisted and pulled Minseok's neck in one quick motion, resulting in a low pop that Ren could feel resonate through Minseok's body.

    Ren felt for Minseok's pulse but it was still. His heart wasn't beating. Ren tried to blow air into Minseok's lungs, but they no longer moved.

    “Wake up!” He smacked Minseok in the chest before sitting back and looking at Minseok's still form. “Baby? Please wake up.” He sniffled, “Don't leave me alone. I need you.”

    “Just give it some-”

    “No, Sehun. Time isn't going to make me feel better! I'm all alon-” Minseok sat up, gasping. Ren stared at him wide eyed.

    His eyes were solid black.

    “Was somebody kissing me?” He panted, clinging to Ren's arm. Ren breathed out a teary sob.

    “Touching and all, but I'm gonna need someone to put my leg back into place so it can heal.” Sehun growled.

    Sehun screamed when the bone popped back into place as Minseok reset it, then fainted.

    “Min.”

    “Mhm?”

    “His leg was broken.”

    “Yeah.”

    “Your neck was broken. You were dead.”

    “I've been dead. A few times.”

    “What happens?”

**Minseok’s death time**

    He sat on a cushion having tea and enjoying the snacks the three offered him in the candle room.

    “So… How is your husband?” Donghae drawled.

    “Husband? What?” Minseok looked confused, if a bit hopeful.

    “Forget I said anything.” Donghae snapped his fingers.

**Minseok wakes up**

    “Uh… I don't remember.” He furrowed his eyebrows not sure what happened.

    “Are you ok? He asked, fiddling with Minseok's fingers.

    “Maybe I should call Yixing.” He said. The phone dropped from his fingers. “Could you?”

    Yixing showed up in the living room and nearly tripped on Minseok.

    “So what happened?”

    “No idea, Minseok was dead, Sehun has a broken leg.”

    “The rope burns around his neck aren't going away. I'm gonna need you to sit on Minseok for me.” Ren did as he was told.

    Yixing scooted Ren down a bit.

    “He's sitting on my dick.” Minseok whined. Ren almost moved, but Yixing held him down.

    “Glad you can feel that. Also it would be a shame to let your broken neck boner go to waste.” He placed Ren's hands in Minseok's before taking a firm grip on the base of Minseok's skull.

    He managed to shriek “What?” before a sickening Crack and his hands fell completely limp.

    There was an uncomfortable silence before Yixing tended to Sehun’s injuries. Ren saw the connection between Minseok and Sehun glow when Yixing reset Sehun’s leg correctly.

    Minseok gasped and looked up at Ren. He squeezed the younger man's hands before grabbing his thighs and pulling him down to grind against him.

    “Is it ok to move him? Please tell me it's ok to move him.” Ren said quickly.

    “Go ahead.” Yixing said, not looking up.

    Ren picked Minseok up and walked to the bedroom with him.

    “Give him your strength. He'll need it.” Yixing shouted before the door slammed shut.

    “What does he mean?” Ren asked.

    “I think it was his cute little Unicorn way of saying he wants us to bone it out.”

    “You're shitting me.”

    “It does help, but so do naps.” Minseok expected an outright rejection, but was surprised by his response.

    “What will help you faster?” He asked.

    “I- uh. The sex will, but we don't- not if you aren't ready…”

    Ren blushed pink to the tips of his hair. “You're um- y-you're gonna have to walk me through.” He said, putting Minseok onto the bed. The older man nodded.

    Minseok pulled Ren down for a soft kiss. The younger man kissed his way down Minseok’s throat, taking care to mouth at the rope burns on his neck.

    Minseok's hand flew up to pull Ren’s head closer. He made a noise that started out as a tiny mewl and escalated into a desperate shout with Minseok locking his legs around Ren's thighs and rocking his hips up. Desperate for friction.

    He hadn't even noticed that Ren was unbuttoning his black shirt until soft palms ran up his stomach, pulling the shirt open.

    Minseok's patience was at his limit, but he wasn't going to rush Ren. If he was any good, he'd want to do this again.

    Ren kissed his way down, pausing at a nipple and getting similar results. Minseok's blunt nails, scratching down Ren's back, pulling a pleased noise from him.

    He blew air against the pebbled nub and nipped at it before nibbling his way to Minseok's belly button.

    He stared nervously at the bulge in Minseok's slacks.

    “You ok?”

    “A little nervous. I mean here is where it stops being universal… I guess, I mean I've-”

    “It's ok, babe. We don't need to. Let's take a-” He let out a sharp breath and his eyes crinkled shut as Ren palmed the front of his pants.

    “Here's where you gotta tell me what to do.” Ren said, peeling the pants down Minseok's legs with his underwear.

    He moaned when he felt Ren's nervous breaths hit his fevered skin.

    “Uh. Thighs. I like-oh” Ren ran his hands up the insides of Minseok's thighs. He looked up quickly when Minseok started to shake harder.

    “You look so fucking wrecked already.” Ren smirked before leaning down and biting at the spot that made him shake.

    Minseok whined, “Harder,” arching away from the bed as Ren did as he was told.

    He flinched when a small bottle landed next to him. Ren looked at it with trepidation before looking up and seeing Minseok looking down at him with an expression he had never seen before. He felt proud to be responsible for it.

    Ren kissed his way up a thigh and stopped at the apex. His cock stood, untouched and dripping, bobbing with each heaving breath Minseok took.

    He looked up one more time to see that Minseok's eyes were clenched shut and he was trying to calm himself.

    Ren tried to remember every blowjob he'd ever been given by Minseok and let out a calming breath.

    He ran his thumbs up and down the crease of Minseok's thighs, breathing against the head and calculating his next move.

    It's not like he hadn't used his hands on Minseok before. He went with familiar territory and slowly stroked with his left hand. He was mildly curious about the taste, why some people seemed to crave it. He stuck his tongue out and barely made contact with the head. He was surprised when it wasn't salty like some people described it. It was actually sweet.

    He had gone from timidly licking at the liquid to darting his tongue into the slit to get more. Before he even realised what he was doing, he had sucked the crown past his lips and started suckling at the head.

    “Ren! I'm gonna- You're gonna make me-” He started bobbing his head, hoping the end result would be as pleasant.

    Minseok came with a rapid set of tiny gasps and Ren made a face.

    He crawled up Minseok's body as quickly as he could, pressing his lips to the other man's and  quickly spitting the come back at his lover.

    “That was hot.” Minseok whispered, swallowing.

    “I don't like the taste of come.” Ren pouted.

    “That's fine. Most people don't. It's why I tried to warn you.” He wiped a streak of white from Ren's cheek.

    “So… how does this work?” Ren looked at the little bottle in his hands.

    “Use lots of that.” He gestured to the bottle, “And go slow… But if it's too slow I'll tell you.” Ren nodded. He poured a fair amount onto his fingers and gently traced the muscles with his fingertips.

    He paused when Minseok moaned, checking to see if he hurt his lover.

    “Keep going- please.” Ren nodded and pressed a finger all the way to the knuckle. He remembered what Minseok did the day before and curled his finger, feeling for something that- Minseok moaned loudly and Ren even felt it through their connection.

    “That?” He asked with a devious smirk before pulling his finger out and replacing it with two and pressing against the nerves.

    “Hnn it's- I'm still so sensitive.” He moaned.

    “Do you want me to stop?”

    “Do you think your dick will fit without hurting me?” He moaned when Ren's fingers brushed his prostate again. Ren looked down at what he was doing, trying to determine if it was enough.

    “Nope.” He replied.

    “Then don't stop.” He moaned when Ren added another finger, rocking his hips in time and clutching the sheets.

    Ren watched in fascination as his fingers disappeared into the writhing man before Minseok whined.

    “Ren- kiss me.” He obliged and continued stretching. When the kiss broke, Minseok nodded quickly at Ren.

    “Are you sure?” He slowly removed his fingers.

    “Please.” Minseok whined.

    Ren undressed quickly and covered himself in lube before leaning forward on one hand.

    “Tell me if I hurt you.” Ren said softly, positioning himself.

    At Minseok's nod, Ren started to inch in. It took longer than Minseok would have liked, but he had never seen Ren's hair such a vivid shade of red before.

    “Are you ok?” He asked.

    “You're so tight.” He said between his teeth.

    “Welp… anything that'll get you to move now would be great.” Minseok said between gasps.

    “Gimme a minute.” Ren insisted. Minseok nodded

    It caught Minseok completely by surprise when Ren pulled his hips back and snapped forward once

    The noise Minseok made caused Ren to reel back and do it over and over, the thread in his chest grew white hot as he made Minseok cry out for him.

Yixing's words echoed back at him. You sure fell fast…

 

    Ren stopped moving for a moment, staring at Minseok, his mouth slightly open, his eyes wide.

“Are you ok, Ren?”

    Ren scanned Minseok's face for a moment before twining his fingers with the older man's and kissing the back of his hand as he started rocking, albeit less frantically.

    He kissed Minseok and traced his fingers down his arm, coming to rest for a moment over the smaller man's pounding heart. His hand continued past the defined stomach muscles, silk over steel, he thought offhandedly and wrapped around the base of his cock.

    “Fuck.” Minseok groaned as he flicked his wrist to the beat of his hips.

    Ren's hair was flickering between red and pink.  He kissed his way down Minseok's neck, pleased to see the rope burn was almost gone. He nipped at Minseok's jaw before resting his forehead on the pillow next to his ear.

    The tiny noises that accompanied the desperate breaths in his ear was driving Minseok insane.

He scratched lightly down the pale expanse of skin before wrapping his legs around Ren's waist and rocking with him.

    “Please- faster.” Minseok said, his voice was so light.

    Ren leaned back and held himself up with his forearms as he snapped quickly into his lover.

    “Not gonna last-” He said, keeping eye contact with the older man.

    “Me neither.” Minseok clutched Ren's upper arms as they rapidly reached their ends. Ren wrapped his arms across Minseok's back and snapped his hips twice more before holding still. The words ‘I love you’ he said as he came, were muffled by Minseok's neck and shoulder, but he felt it to his core.

He backed up a little and looked nervously at Minseok.

    “I-I love you too.” He grinned and pulled Ren down for a kiss. And then another. And another.


	30. real life getting in the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late  
> school started again

**Five years later**

    “Hey, oppa! You have to come to dinner Friday. I have something important to tell you.” Minji’s voice rang out happily.

    “Ok. I'll see you then. Can you tell mom to set an extra place? There's something special I need to share with you guys too.

    “Will do. See you then. Love you, oppa.”

    “Love you back.”

 

 

    Minseok was surprised by arms wrapping around his waist.

    “What's happening on Friday?” Ren mumbled against the skin behind Minseok's ear.

    “Mmm. Pick out a cute dress, we're going to my parents for dinner.”

    “You sure they won't mind me wearing a dress?”

    “I'm not even sure they won't realise you're not a woman.”

    “Ah.”

 

 

    Friday came and Minseok knocked at the door to his parents’ house.

    “Hey, Jiji. I’d like to introduce you to someone.”  He pulled Ren in the door. “This is Ren. He's the love of my life.” He pulled the taller man closer with an arm around his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

    “I can't wait to get to know you.” She smiled, dragging him in by the hand. She looked at her brother, “Five bucks says they won't realise Ren’s a boy.

    “There's no betting against a sure thing.” Minseok shrugged.

 

 

    They walked into the kitchen and Minseok hugged his mother. “But Minseok… I thought you liked boys.” Minseok looked nervously at Ren. The younger man bit his lower lip and tried not to laugh.

    “I'm a man, Mrs. Kim” Ren chuckled.

    “But you're so beautiful.”

    “I think so too.” Minseok smiled.

    Ren's hair turned light pink.

    “Neat trick,” Minji said, picking up a lock of hair and quickly braiding it. It turned lavender momentarily. “Where's Sehun?” She asked.

    “Still doing that Doctors Without Borders internship thing.”

    “Oh, right. Sejun was saying something about that.”

    Before anyone could say anything further, Ren was offering to set the table and wouldn't take no for an answer.

    Again, Minseok's father was also confused about Minseok's new friend.

    “Are you staying the night?” Minseok's mother asked.

    “Yeah we are.” He grinned.

    Minji went to answer the front door and Sejun came in.

    “Just in time for dinner.” He said with a smile. “Did you tell them?” He asked Minji quietly.

    “I was waiting for dinner time.” She kissed him on the cheek.

    “Is that Sehun’s brother?” Ren asked.

    “Yep.”

    “They look nothing alike.” He grinned.

    “You're gonna fit in perfectly.” Minji said to Ren.

 

 

    Dinner time came and Minji stood up.

    “Sejun and I have something important to tell you.” She smiled at him. “Sejun proposed to me and I said yes.”

    “About time.” Minseok smiled, grabbing his sister's hand and squeezing.

 

 

    “Hey, I gotta make a phone call. Can you hang out with Minji and Sejun?”

    “Sure. Is there anything I can't tell them?”

    “You can tell them whatever. They saw me most right after I died. It's my parents you're not supposed to tell anything to.”

    Minseok kissed Ren and pushed him toward his sister.

    He went into his room and picked up his phone.

   _“It's 6am.”_ Came the flat reply on the other end.

    “And I have some news for you.”

   _“Funny. So do I.”_

    “You first.” Minseok said.

   _“I figured out what the butterflies are.”_

    “Really? That's great!”

   _“No, it really isn't. They're telling me who's going to die.”_

    “Oh…” Minseok drawled.

   _“They're going to send me home. They think I've cracked. Maybe I have.”_ He sounded so tired and it wasn't because of the horrible hour he had called. Minseok could actually feel it from there.

    “Well … uh. I have some good news.” Minseok tried to send some good feelings over the phone.

   _“I could use some.”_ He sounded like he was trying to smile.

    “Our siblings are getting married.”

     _“No shit? When?”_

    “I should probably ask, shouldn't I?” He mumbled.

   _“Have Sejun call me about the date. Maybe I can stay till the end of my contract.”_

    “Don't push yourself, Hun.”

     _“Yeah.”_

    “Try to get some sleep. I'll have him call you in a few hours.”

  _“Ok, goodnight.”_

 

 

    That night, Minseok and Ren were laying in bed, sweaty, sated and drifting off.

    “What's bothering you?” Ren asked.

    “I… I'm worried about Sehun. Something isn't- I'm not sure he's cut out for all of this death stuff.” He rolled to his back.

    “Things will work out. They're gonna have to.” He replied, rolling Minseok so the older man would be the little spoon.

 

 

    The day of the wedding came and Sehun stood at the front as his brother's best man. He had to walk down the aisle with Minji’s maid of honour.

    His breath stopped for a moment when he saw Minseok and Ren come down.

    Minji had decided that she liked the man so much that he would be one of her bridesmaids.

    Minseok kissed Ren on the cheek before walking to Sejun's side. He squeezed Sehun's hand and then his sister walked down the aisle. It was Sehun's turn to offer support.

    The ceremony was beautiful and Sehun had to stifle a laugh when the officiant asked if anyone should object to this union and the entirety of the bride's family turned to look at one woman.

    She, thankfully, remained silent.

    Problems didn't start until Sehun was about to sit at the table next to his brother. He looked at the table with his and Minseok's parents and tripped over his feet to run out of the banquet hall.

    Minseok looked at his sister and brother in law and followed him out.

    “What's wrong?” Minseok found Sehun on a balcony with a white knuckled grip on the railing.

    “My father-” he sobbed, tears starting to fall down his cheeks, “he's covered in butterflies- I don't know what to do.”

    “I- we knew we were going to outlive them. But maybe we should have gone with Luhan sooner …” he put his hand on Sehun's shoulder before pulling him closer for a hug. “I think you should make the best memories you can with your family. It's your brother's special day. Let him at least have that before you start going all weird on the family.”

    “You're right.” Sehun sniffled.

    “Besides, we have speeches to give.” He grinned.

    “Dammit. You're right.” He frowned.

    “Come on.” Minseok grinned, throwing an arm over Sehun's shoulder. He grabbed a handful of napkins and proceeded to wipe the younger man's face off.

    “Trouble at the big table, just thought you'd like to know.” Hakyeon said as they came in. He had been running to find them.

    “Fuck.” Minseok said as he saw the large woman who had been the bane of his existence since before he could remember anything talking to Ren with her trademarked disapproving scowl.

    “Hey, baby. How's things over here?” He kissed Ren on the cheek and held his hand.

    “If this is a joke, you're ruining Minji's wedding with it.”

    “If what's a joke? Did you tell her a joke? She doesn't get them.”

    “He's ruining the wedding. A boy in a dress like that. It's probably that reprehensible Hakyeon’s fault.”

    “Stop picking on Minseok and his friends, Aunt Cass. I invited my special, important people and if you can't respect my important people, the door is right there.” Minji pointed.

 

 

    Though he probably wouldn’t admit it any time soon, over the years, Sehun had started to like Minseok’s snarky boyfriend and if someone was making him upset, they’d make Minseok upset and he couldn’t have that.

    He was about to say something to Minji, but he froze. Minseok watched the expression on Sehun’s face as he watched the butterflies go from his father, following the bigoted old woman out the door.

    Sehun's eyes crinkled into little half moons as he smiled in relief.

    “You ok?” Sejun asked, walking up and wrapping an arm around Minji.

    “Wonderful.” He grinned. The music started and he snatched Minji from Sejun's arms. He spun her around the floor, making her laugh.

    “Did you know he could dance?” Sejun asked Minseok.

    “I had no idea.” He replied.


	31. feedback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late  
> school happened

    The wedding ended and people shuffled to their hotel rooms or went home. Ren, Minseok and Sehun were all booked into the same room. 

Whenever Sehun came to visit, he would sleep in the bed with the other two, so it stood to reason that they would share a suite too. The visits from Sehun were coming fewer and farther between. Minseok was almost worried that Sehun didn't want to see them anymore.

    “You looked really good tonight.” Sehun said to both of them with a grin.

    “You must be in a good mood, you complimented me _**and**_ you danced like a grand dad.” Ren teased, patting Sehun on the shoulder. “You two have fun. I'm gonna take a bath.” Ren started taking off his bracelets as soon as he stepped into the hotel room.

    “Hey,” Minseok said quietly. Ren turned to look at him in question. “Enjoy your bath.” He winked, grabbing by the hips and pulling him close for a kiss.

    Ren smiled softly, bending over deliberately to dig through his bag. He grabbed his sleeping shorts and one or two other things before kissing Minseok again and closing the bathroom door. It didn't escape his notice when he was digging through his things that both men had their heads tilted to the left and their jaws were hanging open. He giggled about that as he turned to run the bath.

    “Was… that- what was that in his hand?” Sehun asked in shock, staring at the bathroom door.

    “that would be a vibrator.”

 

    Ren stuck his head out of the bathroom with a pout.

    “What's wrong, baby?” Minseok asked.

    “There's no tub in here. No shower. Nothing.”

    “What?” Minseok went in and looked for himself. The area they thought had a tub was a closet covered by a curtain.

    “Uh, guys?” Sehun called from the bedroom.

    “What is it?” Ren sounded a little irritated.

    “I think I found the tub.”

    They both came out and saw Sehun inspecting the abnormally large table by the bed.

    “You've got to be kidding.” Minseok said as Sehun flipped a switch. The tabletop rolled back and it started to fill with water.

    Ren blinked a few times before adjusting the temperature.

    He turned his back to Minseok and pushed his hair over his shoulder. Without saying anything, the older man unzipped the dress and pushed it off of his shoulders, kissing the soft skin of his back before helping him undress the rest of the way.

    “You even wore girls panties?” Sehun asked.

    “I had to hold my junk down without obvious panty lines, duh.” Ren replied. Sehun chuckled.

    “Of course.”

    Ren gasped when Minseok pulled the underwear down as he bent his lover over, forcing himself to brace himself with the edge of the tub or else he'd fall in.

    Sehun thought he looked like an awkward giraffe since the younger man had yet to take off his heels.

    He probably would have said something had Ren not moaned, shameless and broken when Minseok knelt between his legs and licked, hard.

    There was a tiny spot just below Ren's tailbone that made him cry out uncontrollably and Minseok took full advantage of that.

    Minseok once told Ren how hard that noise made him just before he pinned him down and spread his legs.

    It took him some time to stop being too embarrassed to tell the older man what he liked.

    “F-fingers- ah Fuck Min- curl them.” He moaned again as Minseok pressed two fingers in and licked noisily between them.

    “Fuck…” Sehun sighed. He could feel how much Minseok was enjoying this.

    The eldest stood up, patting Ren on the ass before kissing his shoulder and said “Enjoy your bath, love.”

    He quickly ran to the bathroom and Sehun heard him gargling mouthwash.

    He came out a moment later and Sehun was gaping at him in shock.

    “What? It's an asshole, it's not gonna taste like vanilla ice cream.”

    “Min?”

    “Yes, love?” He asked Ren.

    “I left my vibrator over there.” He pointed, not wanting to get out of the bathtub.

    Minseok walked over and smirked. He held it just out of reach until Ren puckered his lips and kissed him.

    “I put new batteries in for you.” He said.

    “Awesome. Now go Fuck Sehun before my bath gets cold. I want to get to bed later.” He smirked.

    He leaned back in the tub and started to Palm himself with an airy sigh as Minseok started to undo the buttons on Sehun's shirt.

    Ren smirked when he saw Sehun's end of the string glow brightly a moment before he pinned Minseok to the table right by the tub and kissed him hungrily.

    They smirked at the tiny, unintentional noise Ren made.

    “Do you want to kiss him?” Sehun asked.

    “Kinda.” Ren whispered, his breaths were heavy.

    Sehun let Minseok roll to his stomach before laying with his chest to the older man's back.

    He ground against the older man's ass, watching them kiss sweetly before lifting him to his knees and quickly pulling off his pants.

    “My turn.” He said, flipping Minseok to his back and unbuttoning his shirt while nipping at his lips.

    As soon as his shirt was unbuttoned Sehun backed off and walked to his bag, undoing and pulling his pants down.

    Minseok rolled to his back and stretched his arms over his head with a little, pleased grin before wrapping his fingers around himself and stroking slowly.

    “That feel nice?” Ren asked quietly before leaning forward with a tiny gasp.

    “Mhm" Minseok said before rolling over again and rutting slowly against the bed. “How many fingers?” He asked Ren.

    “one.” He gasped a moment later, “two.”

    Minseok watched the younger man's facial expressions until he felt Sehun kneel on the bed behind him.

    “You two are so cute.” He smirked, spreading Minseok's legs and pressing two fingers in.

    He pressed his face into the mattress and moaned, rocking his hips back. Sehun pressed a hand to his lower back to prevent him from moving.

    Minseok spread his legs wider as Sehun pistoned his fingers in and out so quickly it made a loud slap noise. He paused long enough to add two more fingers.

    Sehun left an open mouthed kiss at the curve of Minseok's spine, kissing the spot over and over every time the older man made a noise. Soon he was whimpering and clutching the sheets and Sehun  picked him up so only his hands and knees touched the sheets.

    “Nuh uh.” Sehun smirked. “You don't get to come yet.” Ren could see Minseok shaking.

    “Fuck-” Minseok squeaked. He tried not to fall over as Sehun pressed himself against his back while plucking at his nipples with his fingertips.

    He ran his hands up sensitive skin and the closer Sehun was, the more sensitive Minseok's skin was. He bit at the base of his broad neck and scratched up and down sensitive thighs before stopping once again.

    “Please, Hun- Fuck me already.” He whined.

    “Ssh.” Sehun kissed behind his ear and bit down on his earlobe as he continued scratching up and down Minseok's thighs.

    He took his hands away for a moment and Minseok felt like he could breathe again. He fell forward onto a hand and looked at Ren as he watched the scene in front of himself.

    He had leaned back and Minseok could see him stroke himself through the clear water. He struggled to keep his eyes open, and then he saw the younger man grab his vibrator, turning it on before pulling it under water.

    He saw Ren's eyes roll backwards momentarily just as Sehun pulled him onto his cock in one smooth movement.

    “Ah- Fuck!” Minseok cried out as he was pulled back onto his knees to lean against Sehun's sturdy chest. His hands clutched at the back of Sehun's head and Ren moaned as the taller man lifted Minseok effortlessly, fucking into him as he came back down. They rocked their hips in unison, sloppily attempting to kiss before Minseok tensed and came hard.

    “You really had him wound up, didn't you?” Ren smirked.

    “Best part is I'm not even done with him.”

    “Sensitive-ah!” Minseok whined as Sehun bent him forward. He moaned louder and louder with each time Sehun hit the overstimulated bundle of nerves.

    “Bring him closer, Hun. I wanna suck his cock.” Ren said sometime later.

    “I thought he didn't like doing that.”

    “Oh, but he's so good at it.” Minseok groaned as they scooted closer to the edge of the tub.

    The instant Ren's tongue darted out to lap at the slit, Minseok could feel another orgasm rushing closer.

    “I'm gonna come!” Minseok warned. Ren managed to bob his head twice before he pulled away to lick up and down the shaft.

    Ren rest his head on his lover's stomach, gripping Minseok's hip with well manicured nails. His hand was moving quickly behind himself, splashing the water in the tub. He froze as he came, biting the soft skin in front of himself.

    Minseok tightened impossibly around Sehun, pulling his orgasm with them.

Ren could see the thread in their chests, his best description was it was flashing.

    Their eyes all drifted shut as they fell over.

 

 

    “That was hot.” Sungmin said to the pile of men in the entrance of the candle room.

    “Nice to finally meet you two," Donghae said.

    “That's Luhan's office.” Minseok pointed at a door and Sehun rushed through it.

    “Have a seat, enjoy some tea.” Hyukjae said.

    Minseok sat on a cushion and pushed the one next to him for Ren to sit on.

 

    “Did they watch us?” Ren whispered.

    “We watch everything.” They said in unison.

    “Do you want to see my candle?” Minseok asked.

    “Candle?” Ren was confused.

    Minseok made a sweeping gesture around the room. “Each of these is a life. When one goes out,” He points at a candle that went out, “Then it gets replaced by a new candle.” A candle immediately appeared in its place.

    “Your candle… is special. How?” Ren asked.

    Minseok skipped over to the cabinet and opened it.

    “Our candles are tied together…” Ren said reverently as he looked at the pink and blue flickering candle next to the black candle with the red flame.

    “Guys?” Minseok called over his shoulder.

    “Those are your candles.” Donghae said.

    “Why is my candle swarming with butterflies?” Sehun stuck his hand into the box and waved it revealing a gloomy blue candle. "What is with the fucking butterflies? I hate them."

    “They're a part of you now.” Sungmin said.

    “But… I don't want to know. It's horrible. Why me?” Sehun shouted.

    “They picked you.” Sungmin shrugged.

    “What the hell happened in the hotel room?” Ren asked before Sehun could continue lamenting.

    “The feedback loop?” Sungmin asked.

    “What?”

    “Sehun, Minseok and Luhan are tied together and can... feel each other for lack of better word.  You and Minseok are on another circuit and it overlaps so it can short out both of your circuits.”

    “Why is Ren's candle flickering like that?” Minseok asked.

    “You should wake up.” Donghae said urgently, closing the cabinet.

    Minseok opened his eyes and didn't immediately see Ren.

    “Ren?” He rolled to his back and his hand landed in the cold water of the bathtub. “Shit. Sehun!   Get some towels!” He shouted, pulling his lover from the tub.

    He was about to push air into Ren's lungs when the younger man coughed a mouthful of water into Minseok's face. He tried to sit his lover up, but his coughing fit was interrupted by a shriek.

    “What's wrong, baby?” Minseok asked as Ren reached behind himself and threw his vibrator toward his luggage.

    Sehun couldn't stop laughing.


	32. expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, im an asshole, i forgot to update here  
> have 3 chapters

    “Where's Sehun?” Hakyeon asked when Ren and Minseok walked into the apartment.

    “Sehun went home to tell his parents that he had decided to change what degree he was getting” Ren said.

    “Is that why he went home?” Minseok looked baffled. “He really loved the idea that he could help people.”

    “The butterflies must have changed everything.” Wonsik said softly.

    “How did you know about the butterflies?” Ren asked.

    “You guys don't see them?” everyone shook their heads. “Just me and Sehun then?” Everyone nodded. “That's why I transferred to that new company. The old job had me stumbling over corpses left and right trying to figure out what the butterflies were trying to tell me.”

    “What new company?” Minseok asked.

    “I locate stolen museum pieces. It's a really cool job actually.”

    “And a steady paycheck” Hakyeon grinned.

    “What is Sehun going to do instead?” Hakyeon asked.

    “I think they're starting him on an archaeology internship.”

    “Fun” Hakyeon said honestly.

    “They're sending him away as soon as possible” Minseok pouted.

    “Aww.”

 

**Sehun's house**

    “What do you mean you're not doing the doctor thing anymore? Get a job like your brother if you're dropping out!”

    “I'm not dropping out, mom. I'm doing the archaeology degree.”

    “It's not gonna be Indiana Jones, fun and games, Sehun.” His father said.

    “I'm fully aware.”

 

**A few hours later**

    Sehun knocked on the door to the apartment.

    “I thought you were visiting your family.” Minseok said.

    “We got into a fight about what I want to do with my life.” His face looked blank, but his eyes looked broken.

    “Screaming?” Minseok asked. Sehun nodded.

    “They take away their financial support?” Ren asked. He nodded again.

    “I got so upset my eyes must've done the thing and they automatically assumed I was on drugs.”

    “What?” Ren raised an eyebrow.

    “They're blaming Minseok and now they're wary of Minji too. Afraid the whole family is going to be like that.” He growled.

    “Don't they realise they're our family too?” Minseok asked.

    Minseok's phone rang. Minji was distraught.

    “Lemme guess, Sehun's parents are giving you shit too?” He asked his sister.

    “Jun is telling them to Fuck off.” She sniffled.

    “Good man” Minseok praised. “Told him I wouldn't let you marry him if he didn't protect you. Glad he's keeping up his end of the bargain.”

    A voice came in from behind Minji “ask him how Sehun is.”

    “Sehun is... upset.”

    “What happened?”

    Minseok explained what Sehun told him and the two on the other end groaned appropriately.

    “Take care of each other, ok?” Minseok said before hanging up. He was about to say something, but Ren had already dragged Sehun into the bedroom.

    Sehun looked terrified about the fact that Ren was trying to pull his shirt off

    Take your clothes off before he ruins them, Hun.”

    “But… what are you trying to do?”

    “Clothes off, face down, do it now before I change my mind.”

    Sehun complied and laid on the bed. He heard the tiny click of a bottle and Ren sat on his legs.

He waited and the seconds seemed to drag by.

    He was startled by soft, warm hands running up his back.

    He relaxed as Ren worked the knots out of his back and decided that he wouldn't move anymore. He fell asleep quickly. This was the best way to end a shitty day.

 

    “Min… Minseok…”

    “Hnn?” Minseok grumbled from under Ren's arm.

    “I gotta go.” Sehun whispered. “Tell Ren I said thanks, ok?”

    “Y’r welcome.” Ren mumbled at him before patting him on the shoulder.

    “Be safe.” Minseok puckered his lips and Sehun kissed him before grabbing his bag and walking out the door.

    “Something doesn't bode well with this goodbye.” Ren mumbled against the back of Minseok's neck.

    “Like the fact that he didn't just leave?” Minseok grumbled.

    “Could be it.” He replied, snuggling under the blankets.


	33. archaeology

**Middle East**

 

    Sehun had started on a ten week internship helping to dig holes and find artifacts. He had started to build a name for himself pretty quickly as the guy who could find tombs without even thinking about it. Even where they had no idea there were tombs.

    “How do you do it?” The young project director, Kris asked.

    “It's a gut feeling.” He replied.

    “Some instinct.” The assistant director, Jongdae added, clearly impressed.

    “If your gut feeling keeps up, I might want to keep you on the program.” Kris beamed.

    “Really?” Sehun grinned. He couldn't believe his luck. The stupid butterflies had actually done him some good.

    “So one more thing,” Kris said to the smiling man, “What do you make of this?” He unrolled a scroll on a nearby table and Sehun looked at it for a moment before reading out loud.

_“This is a warning to all those who wish to seek the tower of Jamshid. Turn away now._

_The tale I tell comes from what I witnessed with my own eyes._

_My brother, the village elder, had been told that Zoroaster’s flame had gone out and the priest charged with keeping the eternal flame burning was nowhere to be seen._

_We had formed a search party and the last place for us to look was the tower of Jamshid._

_It was a beautiful tower, perfect for sending all of us to the sky to rest with the angels when our time came._

_For some of us, our time would come sooner than we thought._

_We climbed to the top of the sky tower and the smell could not be described._

_Many of us became ill immediately._

_Those who stayed, noticed that the tower was covered in bodies of men we did not recognise. The pit in the center for disposing of the bodies was full of blood._

_There were not enough people or animals for leagues who could fill even half of the pit._

_The blood had been sitting for some time in the hot sun and was ripe with putrefaction._

_One of the men accidentally kicked something into the pit and although it was small, the effect was as if he had thrown a boulder into the liquid._

_Those who had been unfortunate enough to touch the blood had started screaming._

_It was as if they had been burned by the sun, nay, Ahuramazda himself._

_They screamed and lamented until one by one they had started to attack._

_They had barely made it to me before they all died._

_The village elder decided that the tower of Jamshid Should never be seen again.”_

 

    Sehun looked up at the other two and suddenly said “I need to make a phone call.”

 

    He stepped out and put his phone to his ear.

   _“Hey sexy, what do you need?”_ Luhan's voice rang out, pleasant as ever.

    “What do you know about the tower of Jamshid?”

   _“Why would I know anything about it?”_

    “It's a death thing. It's got death written all over it. What do you know?”

   _“Look, death is mostly on an automated system. I only really know about things that stick out.”_

    “It's a sky tower where some freaky zombie shit happened. Apparently we're looking for it.”

   _“Oh. All I can say is don't, and remember rule #1: Don't Fuck with anything bigger than your head.”_

    “I thought rule one was don't wander off.”

     _“Rule two?”_

    “No outside food.”

    Luhan sighed in exasperation, _“Rule five then. Is there a rule five?”_

    “If it's stupid, Kibum had probably fucked it.”

     _“Who the hell is Kibum?”_

    “Doesn't matter.”

   _“Just don't Fuck with it. Dig something else up.”_

    “Ok.”

 

    Sehun went back inside and looked at Kris.

    “I know my opinion doesn't matter for much, but my friend and I agree that we shouldn't dig this thing up.”

    Kris looked seriously at Sehun and then to Jongdae.

    “I need to discuss this with Jongdae.” Sehun nodded.

    “Just know that if you choose to stay, I won't be here.” The two men nodded as Sehun left. I’m not getting involved with this one.”

 

    “You can't let him leave, you see how effortlessly he read the scroll? We need him, Yifan. He even figured out what that word I couldn't translate said.” He whispered.

    “Why would he hide that on his file? He's not telling us something. He can't just be a dropout med student. Usually foreign languages aren't even required for med school let alone a two thousand year old, dead dialect. I'm just glad there are four sites we could choose from.”

 

    Sehun walked to his tent and there were several men playing cards.

    “You know gambling is illegal.” Sehun said. “So is drinking and being gay.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “How do you even police that?”

    He scratched his head and sat on the cot next to his auburn haired tent mate, Sungjong.

    “What do you suggest we do, almighty director's favorite?” He asked.

    Sehun looked into his eyes and couldn't think.

    “I-”

    “Hey guys,” Kris stuck his head in, “can I come in?”

    “Sure,” Sehun shrugged. The others glared at him, surprised that he wasn't instantly intimidated by the tall man.

    “So, Jongdae and I have discussed it, and based on Sehun's input, we've decided to leave the tower of Jamshid and find the Mozaffarieh bazaar.”

    “Does this one have a terrifying story behind it too?” Sehun asked sonically.

    “Wiped off the map after a freak sandstorm.” He shrugged, “No idea where any of the people went.”

    “Great. So we're gonna uncover a tomb?” Sehun made a strange frog face.

    “Look, they can't all be creepy cursed burial grounds. We'll look around since we came all this way and it's less than a kilometer that way.” Kris pointed.

    “Do we pack up now or do we wait until tomorrow?” Sehun asked.

    “We can go tomorrow bright and early. If we go now, it'll be too late to set up camp. Unless you guys don't want to sleep here tonight?” Kris looked at everyone.

 

    “I have a bad feeling about this place,” one of the other men, Sungyeol said.

    “I don't want someone to kill me in my sleep and we saw some shady types lurking around earlier,” Myungsoo said.

    The rest of the men agreed. They quickly packed up and piled into their van.

    They had plenty of daylight left before they stopped a little more than a kilometer away.

    Jongdae had driven them rather quickly through the arid land, and hit the brakes hard when he saw a caravansary appear out of the sand.

    “Good driving, Jongdae. This is exactly the area we need to be.” He patted the younger man's shoulder.

    “Let's find some place to sleep in here so we don't have to set up our tents.” He said to the other men in the van.

    There was only one large room that hadn't been filled almost completely with sand.

    “We found a well!” Sunggyu shouted from the courtyard.

    “Perfect,” Kris said, “you remember how to set up the water purifier?” He nodded and went to the van.

 

    “So this will be our base of operations from now on, we will split into pairs tomorrow and walk in our designated directions, ok?” Kris split everyone into pairs, giving each pair a direction to walk in.

 

    Sehun sent Minseok a text. ‘miss you.’

    “That's so sappy, who's the lucky girl?” Sungjong whispered.

    “No one.” He blushed.

    “How does your battery not go out?”

    “It's special.” ‘Like you’ his brain supplemented. “Lots of searching to do tomorrow. We should sleep.”

    “Guys.” Jongdae started, “I know it seems a bit awkward, but due to how cold it's supposed to be tonight, I recommend you share your sleeping bags and cover up with the second one.”

    “What?” Sehun shrieked.

    “Like he said, it's going to be awkward, but awkwardness is better than losing one of you to the elements.” Kris said.

 

 

    That night they slept with their tent mates, and the next day, Jongdae and Sehun looked terrible.

    “Didn't you sleep well last night?” Kris asked Sehun before their morning meeting.

    “I couldn't sleep.”

 

 

**Last night**

    Sehun lay on his cot, sharing his sleeping bag with Sungjong.

    He tried to keep a tiny distance between them, but Sungjong was shivering. He wrapped his arm across Sungjong’s chest and pulled him closer, breathing warm air across the back of his neck.

    Sungjong tried to get closer and Sehun brought his hand down to Sungjong's stomach to stop him from squirming. Eventually the older man’s breaths evened out and Sehun tried to get to sleep.

    Parts of him refused to go quietly.

    Across the room, Jongdae was having a similar problem when Kris’ long arm wrapped around him and held him close.

    He didn't sleep because he was trying to commit this to memory. It would probably only happen for the duration of this trip, but he didn't want to forget the time Yifan held him like this.


	34. survive

**Today**

    They split up after their morning meeting, taking their walkie talkies with them.

    The sun was starting to beat down and they covered up as well as they could, each pair heading in a different direction while Jongdae and Kris worked to uncover the rooms of the caravansary.

    “Thanks for keeping me warm last night, Sehun.” Sungjong smiled. Sehun blushed and scratched his nose nervously.

    “It was a more comfortable way to put my arm.” He replied, looking away.

They had walked closer to each other, looking for anything that didn't look like the rest of this vast desert.

    Kris finally called the others to come back for a break and as they turned, they bumped into each other.

    It took them a moment to realise that they were sinking into the sand and then falling. Sehun turned them so that when they hit the bottom, he would take the brunt of the landing.

    Sungjong opened his eyes a few minutes later. He would be feeling that goose egg in a bit.

    “Sehun? What happened?” Sungjong looked down at the man who saved him. “Sehun?” He felt the other man's neck. No pulse. He put his ear onto Sehun's chest. Nothing.

    He grabbed the walkie talkie.

    “Kris! Help.” He whimpered, hoping the signal would work.

     _“Sungjong? Where are you guys? We've been calling you for hours.”_

    “Help! I think Sehun died. We fell in a hole and now Sehun is dead. He's not moving. What do I do Kris? I don't know what to do!”

   _“Calm down, we're coming to get you. Did you feel for a pulse?”_ Kris asked.

    “I couldn't find it. His heart isn't beating. He's dead. I don't know what to do!”

     _“Try to stay calm, maybe you can look around. Tell me if you can find anything to get you out with.”_

    “It's dark. I don't know what to do!”

     _“Sit tight, we're coming.”_

    Sungjong's panicked rambling was cut short by Sehun coughing up blood.

    “Sehun?”

    He gasped in pain before letting out a sob.

    Sehun looked around, mildly panicked until he saw Sungjong crawling up to him. He held Sehun's hand and started crying.

    “I thought you were dead and you had no heartbeat and you weren't moving and you looked really really dead.”

    “As long as you're safe.” Sehun wheezed.

    “But you're injured. I don't have any way of warding off the shock. Like am I supposed to keep you warm? You're the one who kept me warm and I don't want you to go into shock and die. Don't leave me alone in this place.”

    “Hey… calm down.”

    The walkie talkie fizzled.

    “I didn't catch that.” Sungjong said.

   _“We're still looking for you.”_ Kris said.

    “Hurry. Sehun is alive.”

   _“That's good to hear. Any luck finding a way out on your own?”_

    “I haven't looked yet. I've been keeping an eye on- hey, come back, I thought you were dead a second ago.”

   _“You guys look for a way to keep warm. Ok?”_

    “Hey Kris?”

   _“Sehun! How are you? Sungjong was worried.”_

    “I know. What time is it? How are you doing on daylight?” He sat up and Sungjong flapped his arms, trying to stop him from moving.

     _“Sun's getting pretty low actually.”_

    “Head back. We'll try to find something to keep us warm.”

     _“Not giving up on you.”_ Kris said determinedly. The others agreed over their walkie talkies.

    “If you guys stay out after dark, you'll freeze and get lost. Completely counterproductive. I'll keep  Sungjong from freezing to death and you can come find us at first light. Ok?”

   _“But-”_

    “Don't worry. I can figure out how to survive the night. At least we're in a shelter away from wind and animals.”

     _“Fine. But we'll be back at first light.”_ He said, _“Conserve your batteries and water.”_

    “No problem. Sehun out. Goodnight.”

   _“Goodnight.”_ Came the reply before he turned off the radio.

    “Are they going to find us?” Sungjong asked.

    “Yeah. But most importantly, we need to find ways to stay warm.” Sehun pulled out his phone and turned on the light on the back.

    “You're going to waste your battery.” Sungjong said with trepidation.

    “I'm not.” He smiled.

    “Don't leave me.” He whined.

    Sehun took his hand and pulled him along.

    “Shh, do you hear that?” He asked.

    They heard trickling water. They went down a long hallway that opened up into a large area with a fountain in the center.

    “Sehun… this place has been missing for centuries. It's been gone long enough to be completely buried by sand and the fountain still works?”

    “Gravity powered fountain.” Sehun replied. “As long as there's water, there's a working fountain. More importantly, look around us.”

    They were surrounded by old shops and kiosks. There was a large, comfortable looking sitting area around the fountain. It almost looked as if the people who worked there would be back in the morning.

    Everything seemed untouched by anything but dust.

    “This is amazing.”

    “And we're the first ones to see this in however long it takes to bury a place like this in sand.”

    “Let's see what we can use.” He grinned.

    They walked into the first shop and found coal and oil, the next shop had brass lamps and stoves.  They went from shop to shop, finding things to make their night more comfortable.

    They beat the dust out of a stack of cushions before uncovering something something that made Sungjong squeal in delight.

    “What is it?” Sehun asked.

    “It's a korsi!” Sungjong replied, looking under the table with a blanket attached.

    “And that is?”

    “It's the answer to our problems. Help me carry it to where we've got the rest of the stuff we've collected.

    They carried the oddly heavy table to the area next to the fountain that they'd put their small collection in. Sungjong dragged Sehun by the hand to the shop with the blankets and cushions.

    “You look like you're enjoying yourself.” Sehun smiled, watching as the older man stacked the cushions and covered it with blankets before covering his creation with the blanket attached to the table.

    “There's a metal frame under the table, put the coal in there and light it.” Sungjong ordered.

    Soon the coal under the table was red and putting off a surprising amount of heat.

    Sehun stood back to look at the other man and then to look at what he made.

    “Did you just make a coal powered pillow fort?”

    “Looks like. I think we should make tea.”

    “Does tea expire?”

    “Dunno. Check Naver.” He gestured toward Sehun's phone.

    Sungjong's stomach growled as begin searched his phone.

    “Let's go find a tea shop.” Sehun said.

    It wasn't long before they were back at the pillow fort, filling an old samovar with water and putting a tea pot on top of it.

    “What are we going to drink it out of?” Sungjong asked. Once again, they searched the shops.

    “It's getting colder.” Sungjong said.

    “Get in the blanket fort, I'll see what I can do about food.” Sehun said softly, looking at his phone.  Sungjong nodded. He looked completely drained.

    Sehun looked at him for a few moments before going to find something he could salvage besides tea and sugar.

    Sungjong didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but he opened his eyes and Sehun was surfing the internet with a thick blanket over his shoulders in front of another small coal stove.

    “What smells so good?”

    “Uh. Well, I found some rice and I’m trying to cook that and I found a bit of honey and I'm trying to warm that up so it looks like honey again and I found some dried meat and I read that it stays good as long as it stays dry. So voila! We have dinner-”

    Sehun was cut off by Sungjong quickly kissing him.

    “I- I'm sorry. I was excited and-” Sehun cupped his cheeks and tried to pull him in for another kiss. “I'm not a girl.” Sungjong frowned and pulled away.

    “Never said you were.”

    “Why are you trying to kiss me like that? So gently?”

    “You're the first person to complain about my kissing technique.” Sehun said, pulling him in by the shirt to kiss him again.

    Sungjong fell backward onto the blanket that had fallen off of Sehun's shoulders.

    “But who was it you texted last night? Don't you have a girlfriend?”

    Sehun sighed, “my... soulmate has someone I may as well call his husband. I still text them one in a while to tell them I'm still alive.”

    He crawled over Sungjong and looked at him for a moment.

    “You have a soulmate… who has a husband.”

    “Two soulmates actually. The other one just kinda… fucked off. He comes back sometimes.”

    “How did you survive the fall? And why aren't you injured anymore?”

     Sehun looked at him, contemplating whether to answer, but continued kissing him instead and reached under Sungjong's shirt. He squealed.

    “Are you ok? Should I stop?” Sehun asked frantically.

    “No. Your hands are just cold.” He said softly. Sehun warmed them on the steam coming from the pot of rice.

    Sungjong sighed gently as Sehun brought his hand back under Sungjong's shirt.

    “That better?” Sehun asked, bringing his hands up a soft stomach.

    “Mhm-ah!” He moaned when the long fingers plucked at his nipple.

    He pulled the older man into his lap and ground against his ass.

    Sungjong let out a startled eep noise.

    “What's wrong?”

    “I've never- a are we going to-”

    “Calm down, pretty thing. We're not fucking in here. Sand gets everywhere.”

    “What are we-”

    “I'm gonna help calm you down before we eat some of the food and sleep in the pillow fort you made, ok?”

    Sungjong nodded, and his head fell back when Sehun ground against him again.

    “Hun…” He whispered softly.

    “Hmm?”

    “When we get someplace with no sand, and no weird laws about being gay, can we- hnn ah!”

    “I'll make you do more than that.” Sehun purred and leaned down to suck softly at Sungjong's throat.

    He made the sweetest sounds Sehun had ever heard as he slunk down the lean frame and paused, nuzzling the soft skin above his waistline.

    “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Sehun whispered. The sound Sungjong made was barely louder than the fountain.

    Sehun pulled open his pants and Sungjong whimpered at the cold air, before Sehun began mouthing at the skin along the shaft.

    Sungjong sobbed, desperately trying to get air to his heaving lungs.

    Sehun wrapped his hands around Sungjong's waist and quickly sucked him all the way past his lips. He squirmed when he felt Sehun's nose brush against his lower stomach.

    “Oh my God…” He whispered before choking on his words.

    His toes curled as Sehun chuckled.

    “I'm not gonna last if you keep- ohhhh.” Sehun bobbed his head quickly, occasionally stopping to dip his tongue into the slit or lick up and down the shaft.

    The only warning he got was his name sobbed and Sungjong gripping his hair as he bucked desperately into his warm mouth.

    Sehun continued licking until Sungjong whimpered about it being ticklish.

    “The rice should be done. I'll be back.”

    Sungjong couldn't really see what he was doing, but he could tell Sehun was cleaning himself off by the fountain by the tiny yelp he made after a splash noise.

    “Did you come?” Sungjong asked, scooping some rice with a silver spoon Sehun found.

    “Er… maybe? You make the best noises, ok? Shut up.”

    Sungjong giggled as he drizzled a tiny bit of honey over his rice.

    “Is it any good?” Sehun asked, opening his mouth for some.

    “When we go home, will you cook for me?”

    “Goodness, Lee Sungjong, are you planning our future?” Sungjong put a large scoop in his mouth to shut him up.

    “Maybe.” He blushed.

    Sehun kissed him and grinned. “Let's go to bed.”

    They crawled into their pillow fort and quickly fell asleep.


	35. adjusting to life on the outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres two more chapters after this  
> then part 2

“Hello?” Jongdae’s voice rang out.

    A few moments later there was a confused, echoing pair of hellos.

    Sungjong grabbed Sehun tightly.

    “Don't go. There's nobody out there. I mean really, who could it be? Nobody comes here.”

    “Yeah… probably the wind.” Sehun turned and snuggled into Sungjong's chest. “Let's sleep a bit more.”

    “Mmkay. Love you.” Sungjong mumbled as he pulled the blanket more firmly over them.

    “Love you back.” That always made Sungjong's heart flutter when he heard that.

    Their heads popped up a few moments later when they heard a click and saw a bright flash.

    “What-" Sungjong looked scared. “Nobody comes here. Nobody _ever_ comes here.” He whispered. Sehun had only seen him that terrified once. And that was a long time ago.

    Before they had turned this little shop into their home.

 

    “Hello?” Jongdae shouted, clicking pictures and slowly making his way through the alleys of this little bazaar.

    “Hey guys? Turn your radio back on.” He shouted.

    Sehun dug through a pile in the corner of the shop and made a little triumphant noise when he found what he was searching for. He turned on the radio and pushed the button.

    “Hello?” Sehun spoke. “What took you guys so long?”

    “ _We came at first light like you said.”_ Kris’ voice came from the walkie talkie. _“Jongdae is in there trying to find you.”_

    “See, babe? They're coming to get us.”

    “We've been down here for years. Why did it take so long?”

   _“Seriously guys, it's only been a few hours. Stop playing.”_

    “I swear to you, it's been years.” Sehun said. “Jongdae, where are you?”

     _“I just found the marketplace. It's beautiful down here.”_ Jongdae spoke over the walkie talkie. The bazaar started to rumble.

    Sehun stepped out of their shop with Sungjong. “Hi.” He said. Sehun was noticeably paler.

     _“Hey guys, come on let's… what the hell happened to Sungjong?”_ Jongdae gasped in shock.

    The man he was looking at was completely different from the man from the day before.

    He was taller, leaner, he looked as if he hadn't seen the sun in so long that his skin was nearly transparent and his auburn hair was almost long enough to reach his waist.

     _“What's wrong with Sungjong?”_ Kris asked.

    “I'll show you when we get up.” He replied.

    “You have everything?” Sehun asked.

    “I don't know how to put out the coals.” Sungjong pouted.

    “I'm sure they'll be helpful when the group comes down.” Sehun shrugged before taking Sungjong's hand and holding the back of Jongdae's shirt, following him and the string he used so he wouldn't get lost.

    They got to the area with the rope hanging down from the skylight and the bazaar started to rumble.

    “Kris! You guys have to pull us up. Now! The place is gonna cave!” Jongdae shouted before pocketing his walkie talkie.

    He pushed Sungjong and Sehun ahead of him before grabbing the bottom of the rope and pulling twice.

    They made it to the surface and started running down the sand dune toward the caravansary.

    By the time they got there, Sungjong’s chest was heaving. He was sobbing with his hands over his eyes and Sehun had his arms around him.

    They were guided into the dark room of the caravansary to sit on Sehun's cot.

    “Sungjong, let me get a look at you.” Sungyeol grabbed his cheeks and turned his face closer.

    Jongdae showed Kris the pictures he took while in the bazaar and the older man started crying.

    “What's wrong with you?” Sehun asked with a raised eyebrow.

    “This is beautiful. And now it's gone. We have to dig the artifacts out.”

    “Sehun,” Sungyeol interrupted. “How long would you say you'd been in there?”

    “I think we lost track the first few years or so, but I want to say close to a decade, why?”

    “And Sungjong still can't grow a beard.” Howon teased.

    “Well, Sungjong, and to a lesser extent, both of you seem to be suffering from a decade's worth of light deprivation.”

    “I don't feel any of the symptoms.” Sehun raised an eyebrow, “You suffering from any depression, darling?” He asked Sungjong.

    Everyone raised an eyebrow. Sungjong didn't seem insulted.

    “I feel fine, love. Maybe I was when we were first stuck down there, but I'm pretty happy now.” He pulled Sehun onto the cot to lean against him.

    “I'm not gonna judge, but remember where we are.” Sunggyu coughed.

    “Oh… right.” Sehun looked uncomfortable, but didn't move.

    Kris tossed a pair of sunglasses at Sungjong before speaking to the group.

    “Well, now that all of today's adventure has gotten out of the way, time to start digging.”

    “What?” Sungjong shrieked.

    “You've got sunglasses,” He threw a bottle at Sehun, “Here's some sunblock. The bazaar isn't going to dig itself up.”

    “Where are _my_ sunglasses?” Sehun pouted, applying sunblock to Sungjong's face and digging through his bag, hoping to find a hat. “Never mind. I have some.”

    Sehun and Sungjong carried large umbrellas, setting them up where Jongdae told them to put them. It was about a hundred meters from where they had fallen in.

    “Why here?” Sungjong asked.

    “This is where the shops were. Pretty much directly above where you lived.”

    “What did you eat if you were there for so long?” Sungyeol asked, not exactly believing what he saw when he looked at Sungjong.

    “Lots of stuff…” Sungjong shrugged.

    “Jongdae, you heading back any time soon? There's a lot of sand in here.” Kris spoke over the walkie talkie.

    “There in a minute.” He looked at the men who had slowly started delegating jobs “Tell us if you need anything, we'll get it to you soon as we can.” They waved him off and Sehun grabbed a bucket full of sand.

    He had to take it and dump it over the other side of a dune. Half of the men dug while the other half moved sand.

    Sungjong and Sehun would take every opportunity to flirt or brush against each other whenever they passed each other.

    “Love you.” They whispered as they passed.

    Sehun was getting tired of walking over the dune.

    “Time for a break, guys.” Sunggyu shouted.

    Sehun blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes.

    “No. No no no no no.” He chanted as the group of men were suddenly swarming with butterflies.  Sehun ran to Sungjong to get him away.

    One of the men slammed his shovel into the sand. Sehun couldn't run fast enough to shield Sungjong from the blast.

    There was searing pain as Sehun was hit by shrapnel. He stumbled toward his lover, screaming.

He pat himself down, pulling his phone out of his pants and dialing.

    “Xing- help! Bring him back!” He shouted into the phone.

    Kris made it to the blast site before Jongdae. He heard Sehun sobbing against Sungjong's chest.

    “Oh god, Sehun, talk to me. What happened?”

    “I couldn't save him! He's gone!” He took a deep pained breath and cried out as he tried to roll over.

    “Cut that shit out, idiot. You're getting sand in your wound. You can't heal if there's things impeding the process.” Yixing smacked him in the head.

    “Who are you?” Kris asked, incredulous that he would smack an injured man like this.

    “I'm Yixing. Sehun called me.”

    “Xing!” Sehun sobbed. “Bring him back! BRING HIM-” suddenly he stopped moving, and just drooled on himself. He glared at Yixing. He wasn't sure what the unicorn did, but he wasn't happy that he couldn't really move.

     “I can't do anything if they're already gone. You understand that it's an automated process, right?” Sehun nodded with some effort. “I have told Luhan to put in a request, but it may have been too long already.”

    Sehun looked away and sobbed.

    “You. Tall and strong. Perfect. Carry Sehun. There should be a- no. That's being hidden away… there's a- No, that's gone too-”

    Kris walked toward the caravansary with a grim expression.

    “I'm sorry,” He mumbled quietly, “I'm so sorry.”

    Sehun closed his eyes and sighed. His anger was replacing his sorrow.

    He was mad at Kris for insisting they go out so soon. They could have had more time. Mad at Jongdae for picking the dig site. Mad at himself for falling for someone with such a fleeting lifespan. Mad at Yixing for not even looking at Sungjong. Mad at Luhan for not even trying to get Sungjong back. He knew Luhan wasn't even trying.

    His phone rang. Yixing put it on speaker. “The appeal was denied on the grounds that even if it hadn't been so long, it would just be cruel to put him back. His vessel is irreparably damaged. Worse than yours was when I found you.”

    Sehun's anger deflated some. At least Sungjong didn't have to suffer through this pain.

    Sehun let out a mournful wail as Yixing pulled his shirt off.

    “Sorry…” Yixing said, trying to be more gentle about pulling the bits of shirt out of his wounds.

    “That's not why he made that noise.” Jongdae said, his voice was trembling.

    Yixing worked for some time, washing out the sand and helping Sehun's injuries heal.

    “How is he not passed out from blood loss?” Kris asked.

    “Maybe I'm just that good.” Yixing teased, taking a break and putting his phone number into Kris and Jongdae's phones.

    “Hyung… can you do what you did for Minseok?” Sehun asked, “Make me forget him.”

    “Can't do that. You'd be an amnesiac like Minseok.”

    “Well, maybe I'd rather be an amnesiac.”

    “No. Because that just means you'd do something stupid like fall in love with something else that has a similarly fleeting lifespan and I'd have to do it all over again. I can only do it so many times before you end up with goldfish brain like Hyukjae.”

    “What do you mean?”

    “He lives in two second increments. The one he is in and the one he was just in. His memory span seems to extend a bit when he's with the other two though.”

    Sehun tried to chuckle, but he ended up groaning in pain.

    “You're taking too long to heal. I have to take you home.” Yixing tutted.

    “Should I call a helicopter? How did you get h-” Kris stopped speaking when Yixing and Sehun disappeared in front of him.

    He and Jongdae looked at each other a moment before Kris fainted.

    “Yifan!”

 

 

    Minseok was reading up on ghost hunting technology when someone knocked on their bedroom door.

    “Come in.” He said pleasantly.

     “Could you get some thick towels. If you value your bedding at all.”

    “Holy shit, Sehun! What happened!?” Minseok shouted, running to grab towels.

    “Landmine.” Yixing said.

    “Shouldn't we put him in the bath?” Minseok asked.

    “Yes.” Yixing said after a moment. “That is exactly what we should do. You need to clean him off then lend him some of your strength.”

    As soon as Yixing put Sehun on the edge of the tub and left, Luhan appeared.

    Sehun managed to gather enough strength to push the kneeling man away from him.

    “You only want me around if I can do something for you?” Luhan asked.

    “What am I missing?” Minseok asked as he started to take Sehun's pants off.

    “Hunie had a boyfriend for a night and he blew up. Now he's mad because I wasn't able to get him back. It took too long and his body was too damaged.”

    “Except that night had us stuck in a time loop and we were together for almost ten fucking years.” Sehun grabbed his side as he shouted, obviously in a lot of pain.

    “The Fuck did you eat?” Luhan looked confused.

    “We were in an abandoned bazaar. There was tons of food that was nonperishable.”

    “Still, the three insisted there was nothing they could do, but theydid tell me that someone will come for you. Sooner than you think.” He smiled.

    “I want Sungjong back.” He was starting to sound like a spoiled child.

    “Hannie, maybe you should give it a bit of time. I still need to help him heal.”

    “Just let me die.” Sehun pouted.

    “Not gonna happen,” Minseok frowned, kissing him. He didn't return the kiss.

    “I swear. It'll get better.” Luhan said, squeezing both men's hands and disappearing.

    Minseok undressed and pulled Sehun into the tub, rinsing his wounds with warm water.

    For Sehun, he had been away for so long he had forgotten what the pull between them had felt like. Minseok saw his eyes grow wide before he gasped. The older man ran his hand gently up and down Sehun's stomach and chest, letting him sob. He pressed gentle kisses behind Sehun's ear, making comforting noises before leaning over and pressing soft kisses at the corner of Sehun's lips.

    “Hyung-” He gasped softly.

    The older man ran a hand up Sehun's thigh, gently cupping him.

    “Please Hyung-”

    “Can I kiss you yet?” Minseok asked. Sehun turned his head and when their tongues met, he almost physically felt the red thread connecting them tighten around him.

    Sehun tried to turn to face Minseok, but the wound on his side pulled and Sehun let out a pained cry.

    Minseok picked him up and let him lay against the edge of the tub.

He was sitting on Minseok's lap and trying to squirm. Every time he did, he made a pained face.

    “Calm down, Hun. You're just hurting yourself.”

    “But… it's been so long. I haven't in so long, Min.” He whined.

    “You were with him for years and you never had sex with him?” Minseok sounded astonished.

    “Oh please, I can count how many times you've had sex with Ren on one hand.”

    “Fair point, but it's you we're talking about.” He teased Sehun's entrance with his thumb spreading his legs wider.

    “We didn't have any lube and I didn't want to hurt him.”

    “Wow. You really liked him.”

    Sehun glared at Minseok. His eyes quickly snapped shut when Minseok pressed a finger in.

    “Mm so tight. I can't wait.” Minseok grinned.

    “Hurry…” he kept mumbling as Minseok prepared him.

    “Are you ready?” He asked.

    “Min- I need- hurry please.”

    Minseok pressed himself against Sehun's entrance and he went easily.

    “Fuck.” Minseok leaned forward to kiss Sehun, “I don't think I've ever felt you this tight, Hun.” Minseok bit Sehun's lower lip before rolling his hips back.

    “Harder.” Sehun groaned between grit teeth.

    “But I don't want to hurt you.”

    “Please- AH!” Sehun shouted in pain, “Don't stop.” He growled when Minseok faltered.

    The older man grabbed Sehun by the hips and pulled him onto his cock.

    His fingers scratched up Minseok's back and pulled his hair, exposing his throat.

    He dragged his teeth up the smooth skin of the older man's throat.

    Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ren stick his head in the bathroom and winked at him when Sehun's eyes had snapped shut again.

    He gently traced Sehun's newly mended side, getting a new and unexpected reaction from him.

    He moaned and bucked hard enough to almost lose Minseok for a moment.

    Minseok picked him up, wrapping Sehun's long legs around his waist and slammed him against the wall.

    The younger man could barely gasp with how hard Minseok was fucking into him. The grip on his side never let up until Sehun growled his completion.

    “Not done with you yet, Hunie.” Minseok bit at the base of Sehun's throat, never letting up.

    The taller man whimpered with every thrust. He was so sensitive. “You ready?” Minseok smirked.

    Sehun let out a nervous squeak, but nodded anyway.

    Minseok dug his nails into Sehun's side and bucked his hips even harder.

    Sehun howled as he painted their stomachs white and was reduced to tiny trembles.

    Minseok kissed him softly, plucking at his lips and moving to kiss his eyelids.

    Sehun finally sobbed, wrapping his arms around Minseok's shoulders and crying into his chest.

    “You'll be ok, Hun.” Minseok turned on the shower, letting Sehun's feet down. He kissed between his shoulder blades. “Are you hungry?”

    Sehun let out a tiny laugh, “Yeah. A bit”

    “Let's see what Ren is making us.”


	36. no more

    In the kitchen, Sehun stared in shock and horror at the mess Ren made of the place.

    “What is he doing?”

    “Well…” Minseok started, “He's gotten to be a really good cook, but the trade-off is that he destroys the kitchen on a daily basis.”

    “Is it worth it?” Sehun asked.

    “Sit. Try the bulgogi, then tell me it's not worth it.” Sehun watched as Minseok started cleaning the kitchen and Ren cooked.

    He started to realise that even after years of living with Sungjong, they didn't have anything like this.

    It wasn't a comfortable thing they grew into. They were essentially prisoners that Stockholmed into feelings for each other.

    There weren't going to be any shy glances, romantic dinners, welcome home kisses and there never would be. There never were. They were down there in order to keep eachother company as they waited.

    He was going to have a painfully empty spot in his heart, but maybe it'd be better this way. He didn't have to watch Sungjong grow old. His beauty turning into handsomeness and then fading into frailty sooner than he'd realise.

    It was better this way.

    His heart sank whenever he saw them exchange little smiles or kisses whenever they passed each other while scuttling around the kitchen.

    They were being subtle about it, at least. Hakyeon pulled Wonsik in by the hand and sat on his lap. He giggled every time Wonsik nibbled at his neck.

    As soon as Ren put the plate of meat in front of him, he threw himself into eating, not realising how hungry he really was.

    Five years of rice with occasionally jerky and dried beans made this fresh meat heavenly.

    He hadn't realised that he was crying around his food until Hakyeon was hugging him and trying, in a futile attempt, to wipe his tears.

    “I think he really liked your bulgogi.” Hakyeon chuckled.

    He couldn't take it anymore. As soon as his plate hit the sink, he ran.

    He ran and ran, letting his feet take him where he didn't think he'd ever want to go again.

    It had been years, but they never replaced the railing on the upper part of the bridge’s guardrail where the bus had gone through.

    He stood there, looking down.

    In the fading light the little valley looked bottomless. He could hear the river. He barely remembered being pulled out by Luhan and carried to an ambulance.

    If he jumped, it would hurt. A lot. He wondered if he ended up bleeding out and not getting help in time, would it work?

    Yixing would know if he was that injured.

    “Wait! Don't-” A stranger's voice startled him and he slipped as he turned to see who it was.

    The other man was fast and grabbed Sehun by the arm.

    “Are you ok? Did your arm dislocate?” He asked, cradling the crying man.

    “Yeah. It's- I'm Sehun.” He said softly when he looked up to tell the other man how he was injured. 

 

That click that Luhan had once told him about. That feeling. 

 

“It's you.” He smiled softly before everything went dark.

 


	37. moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> second part of the double update  
> don't forget to read the chapter before this  
> this is the last chapter of fated  
> finish this up  
> then go read genie  
> the story isn't over

**5 years later**

 

    There was a steady stream of customers coming in and out of the record store.

    Ren pretty much single handedly ran the place. Heechul would say no to all of his suggestions, Ren would do them anyway and the shop would benefit.

    To add to the shop's income, Ren added a section in the corner for musical instruments, repairs and books for music.

    Heechul would complain daily to Ren as customers came in and out, asking him questions that he couldn't answer.

 

    “Ren! What do they want from me? Why can't they leave me alone? I mean, what do they want from me?” He whined, kicking his feet before spinning in his office chair.

    “They want to buy records, Hyung.”

    “Yeah, but why me? Why do they come to me?”

    “We're the only people who have them. When I go, you're gonna need to find someone else who can run the shop.”

    “But you're never gonna go. You love me too much.” Heechul clung to Ren's arm. Ren sighed and looked away with a smirk.

    The annoying clanging noise of the door opening alerted them to a customer.

    “Welcome to Original Spin. How may I help- Jeonghan. Hi.” Ren looked uncomfortable.

Heechul looked between the two men.

    “Is this your uncle?” He walked up to Jeonghan, showing no regard for personal space. “The resemblance is uncanny. I'll watch the shop, you two go have lunch, I'll tell Minseok you went out.”

    “Thanks.” Ren didn't sound very grateful.

 

    They went to a nearby cafe and Ren ordered the same sandwich that Jeonghan did.

    “I didn't even know you worked there.” Jeonghan said sadly, “I still really miss Minki sometimes.” Ren nodded. “You ever straighten things out with with… uh.”

    “Minseok? We're practically married.”

    “You think he'll ever ask?” Ren shrugged. “I could tell him to make an honest man out of ya.” He rolled up his sleeves pretending to be threatening.

    Ren let out a tiny, bitter chuckle and shook his head.

    “I'm fine with how things are.” They both pushed a lock of hair behind their right ears.

    Jeonghan chuckled, “Nobody remembers what really happened at the funeral except for me. In fact they think I just couldn't take it and ran off to sulk for the duration of the funeral.”

    “Seriously? What do they think happened?” He asked.

    “They think I ran away as soon as Minki's body fell out of the casket.” He said.

    “It's weird that their memories changed like that, but I guess it's lucky for me and Min.” Jeonghan nodded, “What have you been up to?” He picked up Jeonghan's left hand and poked at the ring on his hand.

    “I got married about eight years back. Moved out of mom and auntie’s house… before I got married, obviously.”

    “Obviously.”

    “I actually got a job around then too. Pretty decent pay. I manage an office that retrieves stolen items for museums and insurance companies.”

    “Oh! Do you know Wonsik?”

    “Doesn't sound familiar.” He shrugged.

    “Uh… blood red hair about this long shaved on the sides. He's pretty much asleep whenever I see him, but he's almost always at work and Hakyeon always jokes that he's an office widow.”

    “Hakyeon… oh. Ravi!” He always gets phone calls from his wife, Hakyeon.

    Ren had to cover his face with one hand and hang onto the table with the other so he wouldn't fall out of his chair.

    “Please tell me he actually calls Hakyeon his wife.”

    “Why?” Jeonghan drawled.

    “That would be the funniest shit.”

    “We just kinda assumed-”

    “He would have been so pissed.” He continued laughing.

    “Just the way he cooed over the phone… we all thought-"

    “They've always been like that.” He grinned.

    “That's kinda cute.” Jeonghan smiled. He frowned when he got a text. “I gotta head back to work.” Ren grabbed Jeonghan's phone and texted himself with it.

    “There. Now I don't feel like such an Asshole.” He said, handing the phone back.

    “Nah, you're still an Asshole.” Jeonghan teased. He put money on the table and Ren put it back in Jeonghan's pocket when he went to hug him goodbye.

    He let the man leave before paying the bill.

 

 

    That night when he got home Jeonghan called him.

    “You cheeky Asshole. I wanted to pay for lunch.”

    “Too bad, you can pay next time.” He kissed Minseok on the cheek in greeting as he continued to talk.

    “What are you doing for dinner on Saturday?”

    “No idea,” He turned to Minseok, “Do we have plans for tomorrow?”

    “Nope.”

    “You're coming over to eat.” His cousin insisted.

    “Apparently we're going to eat dinner at Jeonghan's house.”

    “Oh. Ok.” Minseok didn't know what else to say.

 

**\---**

    The following Saturday, Minseok and Ren were knocking at Jeonghan's door. Minseok had put on a nice sweater and a pair of slacks. His hair was brushed and he had a gift bag in his hand.

    Ren, on the other hand, was wearing a pair of holey jeans and a t-shirt. The only evidence that he was trying to look nice was the fact that he braided his waist length hair. He had taken a detour to buy a few bottles of soju on the way.

    The door opened and Jeonghan smiled at the two men at his doorstep.

    “Hey guys! Hyojin stepped out for a minute, but she'll be back.”

    “I brought this for you guys.” Minseok said, handing the gift bag to Jeonghan.

    He looked at the bottle of wine and smiled.

    “This is Hyojin’s favourite! She'll be so happy.”

    “I'll put it in the fridge.” Ren offered, everyone knew he wanted to sneak a taste of dinner before everyone else. He followed his nose to the kitchen and Minseok sat on the couch when Jeonghan offered it.

    The front door opened and Jeonghan's wife came in with a few more bags of groceries. Jeonghan and Minseok rushed to help her.

    “Hi.” She smiled nervously. His wife was pixie like in every way.

    “This is Minseok, darling. Minseok, this is Hyojin.”

    “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Minseok grinned. It was lopsided and cute. Jeonghan could see what Ren saw in him.

    “Baby, all they had was juice in the- well hello.” Ren raised an eyebrow at Hyojin.

    He looked at Jeonghan with a thumbs up, mouthing the words ‘very nice’ before taking the grocery bag from Minseok's hands. “If you told me your wife was so hot, I'd have come over way sooner.” He walked back into the kitchen.

    “Jeonghan?” She followed Ren into the kitchen, knowing her husband would follow her too.

    “Yes, my buttercup?”

    “Answer me honestly, and I'm trying to be VERY calm about this.” Jeonghan frowned. “Did you have a son and not tell me?” Ren started cackling, Minseok stared at him in shock, Jeonghan looked genuinely hurt.

    “He's only a month younger than me. Do I really look old enough to be Ren's father?” He moaned.

    “I'm so flattered, Hyojin. It's been so long since such a beautiful creature such as yourself paid a compliment to me.” Ren purred.

    “Ren, can you not attempt to steal your cousin's wife in the presence of your husband? I'm making an attempt not to be insulted.” Minseok frowned.  
    “We're not technically married.” Ren sniffed indignantly and rolled his eyes at Minseok.  
    “Technically we are.” He shot back.  
    “Why do you two always fight whenever I see you?” Jeonghan bemoaned.

    Minseok put the bag of groceries on the kitchen table before grabbing Ren by the front of his shirt. “Fine, you argumentative motherfucker, let's get married then.”

    “R-really?” He asked timorously.

    “Yeah.” Minseok said softly as he loosened his grip on the front of his shirt. "For real."

    Ren huffed a tiny laugh, tickling Minseok's cheek before kissing it.

    “Took you long enough.”

 

 

**A few weeks later**

    Luhan appeared in the apartment at some ungodly hour.

    “Ok guys! House meeting!” He shouted, opening the doors to both bedrooms loudly. “Put some pants on, KimWonsik.”

    Everyone slogged into the living room in various states of undress. Wonsik and Minseok were in boxers. Hakyeon had sleep shorts on, Ren was only wearing a blanket.

    “So your neighbors have started noticing that you're not aging.” He looked at Hakyeon and Wonsik, “None of you are aging.”

    “Nothing we can do about that.” Wonsik grumbled.

    “You guys are moving. Effective immediately.” Luhan snapped his fingers and they were suddenly in an unfamiliar house.

    “Where are we?” Minseok was suddenly awake.

    “Your new house. Next town over. Rent free. This house is actually yours. Take care of it.”

    “Why are you giving it to us? There's another reason you've moved us here.” Distrusting Ren was _very_ distrusting.

    “There's someone I need you to watch for me.” They all raised an eyebrow, “He lives in the biggest house at the end of the cul de sac.”

    “Why?” Hakyeon drawled.

    “He's a lucky guy. Like... abnormally lucky. He should be dead five times over, but he just keeps walking away from impossible accidents. It's not right.”

    “Uh huh.” Minseok grunted.

    “Go back to bed. He's not going anywhere til tomorrow anyway.”

    “Night…” They all said as Luhan puffed away.

    They turned and went into the rooms that were closest to them and closed the doors. The doors immediately opened and they shuffled to the opposite rooms.


End file.
